


Some Things Shouldn't Open

by PurplePhilosopherVoid



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 62,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePhilosopherVoid/pseuds/PurplePhilosopherVoid
Summary: Gajeel is asked to help the Magic Council with a job they can't solve. With Levy by his side they hope to discover what the Zeref Worshipers want before death can come to Earthland. The girl with the Hammer maybe the only key in gaining the knowledge they need, but getting through her walls maybe harder than slaying a dragon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you have seen the show RWBY you will recognize that one of my characters magic and personality is slightly based off of Nora. I used her as a base then changed and added to complete the kinda OC character. So while this story takes place in Earthland and all characters from Fairy Tail are owned by Hiro Mashima who gets a huge shout out for creating such a wonderful world. I would also like to give a shout out to Monty Oum who created RWBY and owns Nora, and with out that little ball of sunshine Ivy would never have been thought born or this story made.  
> This story contains smut and lemons, you have been warned.

At 6pm the guild hall was already filling up with people. Fortunately a path always formed for the iron dragon slayer when it came to crowds. Physical contact with most people just made his skin crawl. If someone didn't see him quick enough a deep growl alongside a glare usually cleared that up. This allowed him to get to his table in the back corner as quickly as possible. Although the peace he found being in his seat and locating a certain blue haired dream was soon interrupted.

"Hey Gajeel, I'm glad you came in today!" Mira's chipper voice cut through the noise, as she made a beeline to the dragon slayers table. "I just received a job that requests you by name." A thick envelope was placed on the table along with a beer he had yet to order. "Let me know if you want to take it as soon as you can." Then just as quickly as she had appeared she was gone, either to get someone a new drink or to clean up a mess.

Gajeel made no move to pick up the envelope or the beer. Only tapping his fingers and glaring at the objects, as if they could blow up at any second.

"Are you going to read it, or try to keep intimidating the paper?" Lily asked.

"I feel like I'm already being bribed," he muttered with another glare at the cold beer, "but I'd rather face an envelope then a pissed off Mira." Quickly tearing open the envelope to study the contents, Gajeel almost immediately began laughing. "Gihihi, it's from that egg-head Jura. Looks like they need a hand trying to solve a case involving Zeref worshipers, and because of my amazing arrest record they would like my assistance."

"I swear I can see your head expanding."

"Shut up." A pout forming on the dragon slayers face.

Lily reached over and snatched the papers away. "Your pride is not that easily wounded." He said with a sigh. "It looks like they don't have much information. They caught one of the worshipers when a group of them tried to attack a woman in Shirotsume. The man only talked about the rise of… Mors, Mars? I hate smudged ink. The women stated that they kept asking her about her hammer."

"Her hammer, are you sure you're reading that right?"

"Yes, they didn't believe it was just a rock hammer she uses when she goes hiking. I guess she studies rocks. The arresting officers found a piece of paper on the man written in some sort of code. They have provided an enclosed copy." Lily read while pulling out the indicated page. "We are probably going to need to ask Levy's help with this. It also says that if we decide to accept and are successful, all those who help will be compensated." Lily looked over to Gajeel with a smug grin. "I think this would be a great job to take, and it could help you get closer to Levy again."

"Watch it! You don't know who could be listening." His head immediately whipped around to see if anyone had heard. "Levy's back with her team, I doubt she would want to help us with this." His eyes locked on to the small bluenette, as if he already knew where she was and had been watching her, which he had.

Lily could only look at the dragon slayer with pity for a moment. "You're an idiot."

As the slayers head turned to rebuff the cat he realized too late that Lily had already taken to the air. "Lily, what are..?"

"Levy, we need to talk to you about a job!" Lily shouted as he flew over to the girl and landed into her open arms.

"Well hello to you to Lily." Levy giggled as she cuddled the Exceed. "I would love to go on a job with you guys!"

"I haven't even told you the details." Lily couldn't help but smirk.

Levy's face immediately colored "Well..well I trust you enough to know you wouldn't invite me unless you think it's something I would have interest in." Yes, Levy thought to herself, it's just the job I'm interested in. I haven't been almost brought to tears with how much I miss them. I mean that would be stupid, if they don't miss me why should I miss them. Levy being completely lost in her own head as she walked across the guild hall didn't hear a thing Lily was saying. It wasn't till her forehead got slapped with a paw that she realized she was almost to their table.

"I'm going to assume you missed everything I just said about the job, so I'm going to start over. Please pay attention this time."

"I'm so sorry Lily, I'm paying attention now." She quickly took a seat at the table with a shy smile to Gajeel, than focused on the Exceed.

As soon as Lily explained the job again she snatched up the coded page, mentioned the Library, and was gone.

"I'm going to tell Mira we're taking this job and that Levy is helping us, and you are going to help Levy in the Library. Who knows how many books she's going to need to grab. Don't you dare refuse; you need to talk to her and fix whatever happened between you two," the glare given with those words demanded no objections, "and you better be gone by the time I'm done talking to Mira."

"Fine, fine damn cat I'm going."

Lily let out a long sigh, "That idiot is going to be alone and heartbroken if I don't help him out." With one last withering glance in the direction the slayer had went the Exceed flew over to where he could see Mira behind the bar.  
\---------

Water exploded in all directions as Ivy's large combat boots hit the puddle she had jumped into. She wasn't worried about getting dirty the thunder storm had completely soaked her already, and mud was never a big deal.

In Ivy's mind, rain was the best weather. Everyone else hated it, which meant that they stayed inside and she could be as weird as she wanted. Which happened to included jumping in puddles, dancing all over the place, and sing obnoxiously loud and out of tune with songs on her water proof sound pods.

If she really thought about it if there had been other people on this country road she could have asked where she was headed. Getting lost wasn't new she had been wondering Fiore for the past five years. It was just annoying when she would leave a town take a few different turns and end up right back where she had left a week later. Not really a problem, she had nowhere to be, just frustrating.

Ivy suddenly froze; she had seen movement to her right just past the line of the trees. To her left was a vast open field full of wild flowers. Slowly turning in a circle putting her back to the field she had just checked to be empty, and clicking the pause button on her pods she moved into a fighting stance. Four men stepped from the trees each holding a knife. Ivy's hand went to her right hip unhooking her hammer from its holster, while her other hand slipped her pack off her shoulder letting it drop to the ground. Good thing that's water proof too.

The second man to the right stepped forward. "Now if you had just kept dancing around and not noticed anything we could've taken you down quick, maybe even knocked you out before the fun really started." The sweeping eyes and licking of lips that followed the man's words sent the urge to gag to Ivy's throat.

It had been awhile since she had been threatened in such a way. At 6'1 with a muscular build most men didn't even take a second look, but she guessed the baggy clothes also helped with that. Right now the rain had revealed her figure.

"Okay, just so we're clear if you proceed to attack me I will kill or maim you."

The men immediately broke into laughter, to only have it die as quickly as it started as they saw the look of dead calm pass over the young women's face and her eyes seem to lose all life.

Noticing the men's sudden hesitation the one who spoke first decided to goad them on. "Oi, you bastards aren't afraid of a single girl are ya!?" With renewed confidence the men surged forward hoping to overwhelm her.

They never stood a chance. As soon as they began to step forward her hammer began to glow bright neon blue and sparked with electricity. By the time any of the men had taken three steps she was no longer holding a regular sized hammer in one hand, it was now slightly taller than she was with a head two feet long, and about a foot wide at the flat end. The other end was slightly curved to a sharp point.

Grasping the long handle she easily dodged the first knife blade, and as if she had never stopped dancing Ivy spun bringing the hammer around with her. The loud cracks of bones shattering could be heard over the thunder. In less than five minutes the four men were laying in the mud either dead or bleeding to death from internal damage.

Shrinking the hammer down she watched as mud, blood, and rain rolled off the metal, nothing would stick to it.

"Please…" A pained gasp called to her from the ground as she retrieved her pack. "Please don't leave me like this." One of the men was still conciouse.

"I did warn you, and if you had won this fight I know you would have left me naked in the mud. At least I'm leaving your clothes on." Without a backwards glance Ivy hit the play button, and continued down road.


	2. Chapter 2

Levy had been trying to crack the coded letter for a day and a half, and she had gotten nowhere. She wasn't able to sleep she was getting so frustrated. When she closed her eyes she could see the swirling letters. There had been a couple times when she thought she had almost had something, but then it was gone. She hadn't left the guild library last night even though she promised she would. Falling asleep at a table on a stack of books was not good for your back, as she had learned countless times.

Gajeel had been pulled out to a brawl by Natsu last night, and had never returned. The time they had been able to spend together yesterday and the night before in the library was what Levy had been craving for weeks.

During the time at the council she thought their relationship had made progress. They constantly indulged in flirty banter and they would spend their lunches, when they had them together, talking about anything and everything.

Then there had been that party. It had happened a couple months before the guild got back together. They had each had a few drinks and before she knew what to think Gajeel was kissing her. It wasn't Levy's first kiss, but it was the only one she ever wanted to remember. She never thought the dragon slayer could be gentle but the way he held her had changed her mind on that. It didn't last long; as soon as he had pulled back there was a look of almost panic. As if he realized who he had been kissing, he made his apologies convinced her to let him walk her back to her own apartment then left.

Levy went in curled on her bed and cried her broken heart out. Of course he didn't have feelings like that for her. She was Levy McGarden the girl who was always looked over for her friends, the short girl with smaller tits and a big ass. The only reason Gajeel had even looked her way was because of the drinks. To think there had been anything more was a pipe dream.

After that it was as if a wall had slammed down between them. When they came back to Fairy Tail it didn't improve. She started taking solo jobs and working with Jet and Droy again, but she didn't enjoy them as much as she used to. She nearly jumped for joy when Lily had flown over to her. They were still a little awkward but hopefully this job would get her and Gajeel back to being at least friends again.

Levy groaned as she tried to rub her shoulders and release some of the tension that had built up.

"You stayed here all night didn't you?" A rough voice followed by calloused hands rubbing her back where hers had failed caused Levy to jump and let out a loud squeak.

"Gajeel" She couldn't seem to help the winy moan when she said his name as he worked a knot. She felt his hands immediately stiffen only to continue a second later. "You're too quiet for someone with such big boots."

"Just another one of my many amazing skills, Gihi."

"Like amazing back massages, oh yes, right there." Levy's eyes had fallen almost completely closed, and she couldn't even hear the low moans she was making with every push of his hands. She was in heaven.

Gajeel on the other hand was in hell. He had wanted Levy for so long and not just physically any more. He could easily admit to himself, and maybe his cat, that he was completely in love with Levy McGarden. He had thought he was making progress while they were in the council together. Then he had fucked up at that stupid party.

She just looked so beautiful and he couldn't keep himself from kissing her, and then he never wanted to stop. When he had pulled back for air he could smell and taste the alcohol on her breath, and he knew he had made a mistake. Levy was a light weight, who knew if she would even remember what happened. Instead of looking after her, he had taken advantage. He had felt like such a creep he could hardly look her in the face for months. It didn't help that every time he did look at her all he could see was how she looked before and after they kissed, and he desperately wanted to do it again. The more he thought about it the more he couldn't believe for an instant she would kiss him sober.

Now though with her moaning under his hands he couldn't help but lean forward. His mouth hovered over her shoulder as he fought a mental war with himself. He inhaled deeply trying to calm his nerves, and that's when his restraint finally broke. Her smell of old books, ink, and spices from her shampoo with something in the mix that had no name; just simply Levy flooded his nose and fogged his brain.

Levy had been dozing in and out of consciousness when she felt his breath on her shoulder causing her eyes to snap open. What is he doing? She was just about to voice her question when she felt and heard him inhale deeply, followed immediately by a deep throaty growl. The flash of heat that hit her core at the sound nearly made her whimper. The feeling of his lips connecting with her shoulder forced the sound out.

She thought it would be just a single kiss, but he didn't stop. He slowly began working his way towards her neck adding little nips and licks along the way. His hands slid down around her ribs grazing the sides of her breast and causing a shiver to shoot down her spine. They found her hips and started massaging the meaty flesh, slowly sliding her skirt up.

She was well aware of the sounds she was making now, but she didn't care, it felt too good. "Gajeel, please." At the sound of his name the dragon slayer froze. No, this will not happen again! Her mind screamed in frustration.

Levy raised her right hand and wrapped it in his thick black hair, pulling him forward so when she turned her head she was able to look him dead in the eye. She could see fear and panic in his dark eyes again, but at the same time she could feel the over powering need that matched her own. "Don't you dare stop."

It was as if a dam had ruptured, and all the built up tension and want over the years came rushing out. There was no gentle holding this time. Hands grabbed at every part they could reach. Levy had shoved hers under his shirt, feeling the planes of hard muscles she had dreamed about. Her skirt found its way around her waist, and his fingers groped the ass he wanted to sink his fangs.

Their mouths barley came apart to breathe, only taking quick gasps before plunging back into each other. Finally Levy pulled herself away as Gajeel was slipping a finger under her panties.

"Gajeel I…"

A sudden loud yell stopped them both in their tracks, "Hey Levy you still down there!?" followed by footsteps on the stairs. Jet had come to check in.  
___________

The people of Onibus gave a wide berth to the woman walking down the street covered in mud. The storms had come through yesterday, but she was still a mess. Boots and jeans carried a thick layer of dried mud up to her mid thigh like a cast, cracking and flaking as she moved down the street. A layer of dust covered her face. Long hair, that could be any color at this point and was at one time pulled back in a multitude of braids, now covered her head in a frizzy and tangled mess.

Yet she didn't seem to have a care in the world just bobbing her head, listening to the large black sound pods on her ears. It wasn't until a bath house came into view that she changed her course; with a collective sigh of relief from the watching crowd.

Ivy knew people where avoiding her, but if she came across someone as gross as her right now she would've given them space too. Her gaze constantly shifted over the groups of people; one of the perks of being tall. Looking for any sign of the black cloaks she hated. She had heard about the attack on the women in Shirotsume two weeks ago, it was why she had been on the move again.

Even though she liked using her stench and appearance to keep unwanted people away from her, it also made her stand out. Ivy almost couldn't believe her luck that the bath house she randomly walked into also had laundry facilities. Having only three changes of clothes while traveling could sometimes get disgusting, and rinsing them in streams and ponds never really compared to using laundry soap.

The employees had tried to hide their horror at the extra cleaning they would have to do, but Ivy handed over a little extra jewel with the promise she would clean up any mess she made and soon they were all smiles. Two hours later what looked like a completely different person emerged from the bath house.

Dark brown hair with a mix of red and gold highlights was once again pulled back into a number of thick twisting braids, with a few curls left to hang free. Having a clean face allowed a tan complexion with freckles to be visible. Dark blue green eyes darted back and forth under thick brown brows and above shadowed bags, the only hint that good sleep was a rarity. The one feature on her face that always pulled eyes back, was the jagged scar starting in-between her nose and upper lip running at a slight diagonal from the left side of her cupids bow down to the outer left side of her lower lip. It pulled and puckered slightly when she spoke, leaving her always wanting to put a hand over her mouth during conversation.

The only thing recognizable from the mass of once mud covered woman was her sound pods, boots, and pack. The rest of her clothes where covered in marker doodles, multiple quotes, and even what looked suspiciously like runes that all had been previously covered up by dirt. Her suspenders, which at one time been white, where no exception to this crazy chaotic art display.

"Well I still have a bit of jewel left, maybe I'll get a hotel tonight before I figure out whether to should stay here or keep moving." Ivy muttered to herself as she started again down the street, shifting through her jewel pouch.

Her sound pods had been turned off so she could hear the conversations around her. She couldn't help the wave of loneliness that crashed over her at the sounds of laughter and joyful conversations between friends. It used to be easy to suppress the need for companionship, but then that older couple had happened.

She had stumbled upon their small farm near Mt. Hakobe, looking her usual disastrous self after wondering around for who knows how long; she hardly ever kept track anymore. The man had been struggling to lift and maneuver a plow that wouldn't budge. Without a second thought Ivy had went to his aid lifting the plow and placing it in a better position easily, thanks to her weird unnatural strength. The man whose name was Gregory offered her their home for the night. His wife Illia had fused over her dragging Ivy to the bath making sure she was scrubbed clean, put together a massive meal, and made her take second and third helpings. Ivy came to learn that their son had left mid winter to attend college, and they had yet to find the extra help they needed; which Ivy immediately volunteered for.

It was the happiest she had been in five years. They didn't push her for details on her past, didn't mind her inability to sit still, or doodle on any paper put in front of her or on the hand me down clothes they gave her. The son had only been a couple sizes bigger than she was, but the suspenders where still a necessity. They didn't even mind the extra thunderstorms her presence seemed to bring, mostly without rain but some with a down pour. She had been planning on staying. Maybe helping with the harvest in the fall if they had asked, but then she heard the guards talking about Shirotsume while taking a trip to the market with Illia.

Ivy had stopped herself from running from the cart in a panic, but for the rest of the trip whenever she looked at Illia all she could think about was the older woman's death. Too many people had died because of her already; she wasn't going to add this kind woman to that list.

Illia had been in tears when Ivy said she was leaving that night and tried to convince her to stay. That they needed her as much as she needed them, and there was no reason to leave.

Gregory had seemed to understand, giving her a stern look. "I know your running from something, but never think you won't have a home here if you want it." The man's quite words rung in her head as he handed her several thousand jewel, which he would not allow her to refuse.

"Hey! Did you hear about the festival in Magnolia this weekend?"

"I did! It's supposed to be almost as big as the Harvest festival. I just wish I didn't have to work."

The loud exchange broke Ivy from her thoughts as she wiped away a stray tear that had fallen to her chin unnoticed. She had heard of Magnolia and its famous wizard guild, and Illia had talked about going to the Harvest festival if they had time in the fall. The slight drop in her gut also sent the clear message of what she needed to do next.

"I guess I know where I'm headed tomorrow." She commented as she spotted a cheaper run down hotel, and started heading towards it.


	3. Chapter 3

Levy's eyes widened in panic as her face turned into a tomato, she was no longer sitting and she had no idea when her legs had wrapped around Gajeel's waist. Warm hands where still cradling her butt and his shirt was shoved up his chest. Jet could not see this.

Gajeel looked around trying to find an escape route as Jets footfalls got louder, but there was only one entrance to the library.

"Hold on tight and don't open your eyes till I tell you." Gajeels quick command had Levy slamming her eyes closed praying he had a plan.

The next moment she was surrounded by cold and silence. Not the silence of when a room in empty and nothing is making a sound, but Levy felt even if she screamed as loud as she could there would be nothing for her effort. She trusted Gajeel and kept her eyes closed. The only thing she could still feel and understand what she was touching was the warmth that always radiated off the dragon slayer. He wrapped his arms more securely around her as she clung to him. Even with the uncomfortable cold and lack of sound she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her, and with her eyes closed and his warmth Levy couldn't fight sleep any longer.

* * *

 

Levy woke up feeling more comfortable than she ever had. No books digging into her sides from where she had dropped them as she would dozed off mid page, and she was also wonderfully warm. She had always ran colder than most and usually woke up in search of another blanket; she couldn't help but sigh in happiness as she snuggled deeper into the bed.

Attempting to fall back into the sweet bliss of sleep didn't last long as the smell of food called her hungry stomach to attention. As the deep growl left her abdomen Levy wondered when the last time she had eaten was. Then she remembered the library.

With a sharp gasp Levy jerked herself into a sitting position realizing quickly she was not in a room she knew. Looking around in a panic hoping to find a weapon her breathing began to slow as she finally took in the details around her. Behind the slightly open door there was a pile of clothes that looked as if they had been thrown in a poor attempt to get them in the basket. In the opposite corner was a neatly stacked pile of iron and hanging along the joining wall was a guitar that could only belong to one person.

Levy felt her heart warm as she noticed her shoes had been placed next to the bed. Before she could contemplate her confusing feelings for the iron dragon slayer her stomach refused to be ignored, releasing another loud rumble.

The wood floors where cold forcing Levy to slip her shoes back on. As she crept out the door she saw that she stood on a landing at the top of some stairs, there were three other doors besides the one she stood at. The door directly across from her stood closed, and only one of the two facing the top of the stairs was open. The open door relieved a bathroom that had her bladder grabbing her attention over her stomach.

After leaving the bathroom Levy decided to see what was making her drool from smell alone. The bottom of the stairs ended in a living room that consisted of large black leather furniture, a beautiful wood and metal coffee table, and a lacrima television sitting on a small side table in front of the far wall.

Following the sounds of cooking utensils being used and a gravely deep humming, Levy headed through an iron detailed archway into the nicest kitchen she had seen outside the guild. The floor became a light gray tile instead of the dark hardwood that ran through the rest of the house. Black granite counter tops and gray cupboards lined the walls with a large island in the middle that had several padded bar stools. Along with a conventional oven there was also a wood stove across from the refrigerator.

"Thought the smell of food might get you moving. How long has it been since you've eaten any way?" The deep voice that came from her left side sent Levy flying into the air with a squeak.

"Don't do that!" Her attempt at chastising the big man as she gulped for air was drown out by his loud laughter.

Gajeel moved around her as he wiped tears from his eyes heading back to the oven with the spices he had grabbed from the walk-in pantry. Levy was awestruck as she stared at the opening Gajeel had come out of before scaring her. She had always wanted a walk-in pantry. Levy hardly ever cooked and had no skill in the kitchen, but the idea appealed to her anyway.

"Seriously though when was the last time you ate or slept, and sleeping in the library doesn't count. I can barely wrap my head around the fact you dozed off while moving through shadows." Levy pulled her eyes away from doorway to turn to the man.

"Is that what that was? It's not the most pleasant of places is it?"

"No, and if you're not careful you can get lost in there. Nice job avoiding the question though."

Levy heaved out a sigh and gave him a pout.

"I think I ate yesterday and I slept at home the night before last." The glare she received made her shrink inwards.

"Gonna send yourself to an early grave if you keep pulling that shit. I'm not saying what you're doing isn't important, but you come first… I hope you like stew." Gajeel refused to meet her gaze as he turned to pull three bowls down from an upper cabinet. He wasn't expecting to feel her arms wrap around his waist, or the pressure of her head resting just below his shoulder blades.

"Thanks for looking after me, even if you don't have to."

After a moment of compatible silence Gajeel turned to face her, only to than lift her quickly onto the island so her face became more level with his own. "Levy there's a few things I want to talk to you about."

"Can I ask you something before we start an in-depth discussion about something that shouldn't be this complicated?" Levy was truly fed up with the circles they had been running around each other. Gajeel's shocked expression was the only response she waited for.

"I want to be with you, but after that party while we were at the council and the library today…. I have no idea how you feel. At this… at this point I would rather have a straight out rejection then what ever this is." Finishing her little speech Levy seemed to have used the last of her confidence. Dropping her head as the tears started and bringing her legs up to curl her arms around tham, she prepared her heart for the pain she knew was coming.

Gajeel felt like a jackass, he hadn't realized how he had been stringing her along until that moment. Slowly and gently he began to untangle Levy from herself.

"I didn't know if you remembered the party." Levy's head popped up, this wasn't where she thought this conversation would go. "I had had a bit too much to drink to rein myself in, and when it was done I realized you had too. I couldn't remember how much you drank, but I knew it was enough to affect your judgment. I would never want to hurt you in that way so I took you home."

Levy could only stare at him in an almost daze. _He thought he was taking advantage of me_? Before she could reassure him that wasn't the case he was talking again.

"Just to make sure this complication has ended, I want you to be mine. Is that okay with you?"

Levy could no longer string together a coherent thought as her body was flooded with warmth and fireworks. Instead of even trying to make the connections from her brain to her mouth work, she jumped forward grabbing onto his hair and slammed their lips together.

The force of her attack left Gajeel without a doubt that Levy was defiantly okay with this. One of his hands slid into her hair while the other grabbed onto her hip as her legs spread for him to get closer. Unlike the library, what started with explosive need turned into a slow burn that they each new could take time to build.

Gajeel worked his way from her mouth to the side of her neck biting and sucking enjoying the soft moans and whimpers of his name.

"I think that's quickly becoming one of my favorite sounds." He purred into her ear before sliding his tongue along the ridge, catching her lobe in his teeth.

"Well as happy as I am that you two have figured things out, I smell supper." Lily flew into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl successfully ignoring the squeak and curses at his intrusion.

Lily filled all three bowls and placed them at the island as the new couple got over their embarrassment and annoyance.

"Lily did you just say supper?" Levy felt slightly disoriented as she hopped down and moved to a stool, she never slept this late even when she hadn't had much sleep.

"Yes it's about five now."

A whine escaped her throat "I've missed most of the day, and have yet to figure out that stupid code."

"Relax Lev, eat some food and then we can head back to the guild to take another look." Gajeel pushed her bowl closer to her.

_Lev? Oh I love it already._ Levy mussed as she took a bite of the thick stew only to have her eyes widen. "Holy shit, this is better than Mira's… Don't tell her I said that."


	4. Chapter 4

Gajeel owned an old farm house not far out of town that he had fixed up soon after joining the guild. He and Lily had had to fix it up again after the seven years they were gone, and the place showed the work put into it. Levy couldn't help but smile at the thought that Gajeel lived on the opposite side of town as Natsu.

The pair planned to return to the Guild a little later in the evening after stopping at Fairy Hills for Levy to get a clean set of clothes and a scarf to cover the new marks on her neck. She didn't really care who saw, getting them felt amazing and she they tied her to Gajeel, but then he mentioned Erza and she hastily agreed to the cover.

When they had first started walking to her place Levy had slowly brought her hand towards Gajeel's wondering if a little hand holding would be allowed. Gajeel, who saw the movement from the corner of his eye grabbed her hand without hesitation and gave her a reassuring smile. He used his shadow magic to slip them into her apartment through the window, and when they were back in the street their hands intertwined once again.

That was how they walked into the guild, which caught everyone's attention. Ignoring the whispers and smiles of their guild mates Gajeel started to lead Levy to his table, only to have the small bluenette pull him to a stop.

"Wait, I was just thinking about that code. I know it's your job, but would it be okay if I ask Freed to take a look? He might have some ideas I haven't thought of yet."

"The council will compensate anyone who I say helped. I don't see any problem asking him."

"Great can you go talk to him while I get the stuff from the Library?"

"Sure, just don't take too long or I'll have to come find you again." His quit response caused Levy's face to redden as she quickly left his side.

He turned and headed up for the second floor where he knew Laxus and his group hung out when they weren't on a job. Even though it was open to all the guild members it was never heavily occupied.

"Hey Gajeel, You finally hook up with little blue!?" Bickslows loud yell greeted him as he neared their table.

"Hey Bickslow" Choosing to ignore the question didn't stop the tongue waggling cackle sent in his direction.

"What do you want?" Laxus attitude was generally shit, but at least he got strait to the point.

"Need Justine's help cracking a code." He quickly explained the job, finishing as Levy walked over to the table next to them putting down a stack of books she could barely see over.

"What do you have so far Miss Levy?" Freed moved to join Levy at the other table letting Gajeel take his seat.

They quickly flowed into a conversation that no one else in the guild could follow. Gajeel felt a sudden stab of jealousy. He had always thought that Levy and Freed would be good together simply because they could keep up with each other's racing minds. Just as his mood started to sour an image from earlier came to his mind of Levy sitting on the island telling him how she felt. Levy had chosen him and not Freed Justine; he turned away from the geniuses with a smirk back on his face.

"The Thunder Legion takes jobs farther out then most of the guild. Any of you hear about these Zeref worshipers?" He leaned over the railing catching Mira's attention as he finished the question, motioning for a beer.

"Don't those groups usually summon demons hoping the negative energy will bring Zeref to them?" Evergreen was the last person he expected to comment, and his face must have shown it. "What? I pay attention."

"That's usually the case. From the report they are looking for a hammer, if it has the power to summon a demon that might be why they're looking for it." Gajeel leaned forward hoping to get more information that could help them complete his job. 

"The only item I've heard of having that kind of power was that lullaby thing, and I'm sure cheerleader said you could feel the evil coming off it. If this hammer is like that then I wouldn't think they would just grab random people with hammers. Oh Mira did you bring refills for all of us? You're a woman after my own heart you know." Bickslow's comment with hanging tongue earned him an evil glare as Mira sat down the new beers and took away the empty mugs.

"She's going to kill you someday Bicks." Laxus stated with a chuckle.

"Only in my dreams, and she's in her Satan Soul: Halphas but she's also naked."

Gajeel choked on his beer as he watched Evergreen hit Bickslow in the face with her fan calling him a disgusting pervert. His coughing fit stopped as Laxus thumped him on the back almost sending him face first into the table. Gajeel was about to comment on the blonds strength when a groan and a thud from the other table caught his attention.

The thud had been Levy's head hitting the table. "Are you kidding me? I can't believe I missed that!"

"Don't worry Miss Levy sometimes all it takes is a fresh pair of eyes." Freed reassured her with a quick pat on the shoulder. "Would you like me to help you finish it? We can split the page in half."

"Thank you that would be great."

Gajeel decided not to ask just yet how they figured it out as the two started quickly writing on multiple papers. Knowing how complex the code was and what type of cipher was used could give some clues as to where the creator was from.

About an hour later Freed and Levy set down their pens. When they stood up with the papers to move to the table with the others Levy looked for a chair to pull over only to have Gajeel loop an arm around her waist and drop her into his lap. Levy tried to push down the blush that flared at the sudden public display, but failed miserably.

"Well that answers the scarf question; which for someone who doesn't usually wear them you pull it off very nicely." Evergreen commented with a warm smile, which threw Levy off a little. She and Evergreen had never been close.

"Thanks Ever."

"Enough with the girl talk," Bickslow commanded with a smack on the table, he was already on his fifth beer. "What did we learn?"

Levy let out a sigh "I missed the Common." Besides Freed she only got confused expressions in response. "The code had a combination of two ciphers, shift and square. Those ciphers were used with a mix of Fiorian, Boscan, and Common. I missed the Common. I thought they were just switching between Fiorian and Boscan."

"That sounds complex for a small group to use. So what does it say?" Laxus really was a man of few words.

"By the Order, find the Thunder Hammer. The holders last known location was the Island Country of Caelum living in the Village Orion Five years ago. Holders age at the time seventeen, name Ivy Beltrum. Holder was last seen on the outskirts of River Village in Fiore two years ago. Holder is female with brown hair, blue eyes, and is tall. The hammer can change size and slightly resembles a rock hammer when in its smaller form. Holder must be captured alive with the hammer. No exceptions. Praise Zeref may he forever reign."

A silence hung in the air as Levy finished reading the decoded message, her head turned to Laxus the proclaimed Thunder God. "Have you ever heard of a Thunder Hammer?"

"No, it sounds like it would be a weapon so you might want to ask Erza. Does the name Beltrum sound familiar to anyone else?"

"No," Freed shifted closer to the table as the others shook their heads. "It mentions the word holder quite a bit could it be referring to holder magic? Maybe this hammer can only be used by a holder mage like Miss Lucy and her keys."

"If that were the case they wouldn't need this woman alive, they could have any holder mage use it." Gajeel said with some irritation, he was starting to get frustrated. All they knew was that they need to find a girl with a hammer before the worshipers did, and considering this girl hadn't been seen in two years she could be anywhere.

Levy rested her hand on Gejeels arm. "Let's take a break and come back to the problem later." She looked back to the Thunder Legion with a smile. "If you guys see a girl with a hammer let us know."

"No problem little blue, you can leave the books here. Go have fun with your new man." Bickslow slurred with a wave of his hand.

"Thanks Bicks." With an eye roll Levy hopped off Gajeel's lap and headed with him down the stairs.

Laxus watched as the new couple walked through the lower level to get more drinks from Mira, who at seeing the pair holding hands had started rambling about babies forcing Kinana to finish their order.

He would never admit it but he was jealous. Not specifically of Gajeel he had no interest in the little bookworm, but the idea of having someone. He had stopped picking up at least a couple girls a week months ago. Now it was maybe one or two a month, and he always felt unsatisfied and frustrated after.

His grandfather had told him that he would get to an age where he wanted something serious and when that time came Laxus had to buckle down, find someone, and give the old man some grandbabies. Laxus had walked away at this part of the conversation.

He had considered asking Mira out at one point, but he was aware of Freed's crush on the bar maid. He also knew Mira could drive him crazy, and he didn't want to be with someone he could willingly get into a fist fight with when angry.

With another glance at the iron dragon slayer and his small women Laxus turned back to his drink wondering how the hell relationships even worked. The only happy lasting relationship he had ever seen was between Bisca and Alzack, and seeing just the one didn't give him a lot of faith on the subject.


	5. Chapter 5

Ivy had decided to take the early train to Magnolia. At six it was nearly empty leaving her a compartment all to herself. She had spent a portion of the ride drawing in the condensation on the window, but now she had run out of space and was beginning to grow bored.

"Now I remember why I don't like trains. Well I guess this is as good a time as any." Ivy clicked the pause button on her sound pods before she grabbed her hammer holding it in front of her.

"I still don't know if you have some sort of sentient thought, but you seem to… pull me in certain directions. I feel like Magnolia is where I need to be and not just to see a festival… Speaking of that I would really appreciate it if you could not draw any thunder storms to us, at least until this festival is over. I don't want it canceled because of me." The hammer lay across her hands unmoving.

It was true that ever since the hammer had come to her it had been guiding her. She had learned to listen and understand the pulls and twists that would attack her stomach, but there had never been anything else that could count as it being more than a strange magic hammer.

"It's probably my own gut instinct, and I'm just crazy. I mean I am talking to a hammer right now." A painful twist in her gut stopped her mid thought. "Okay, fine you are a special hammer, and that was unnecessary."

"We will be arriving at Magnolia Station in five minutes. Please collect all belongings and trash, and leave the train in an orderly fashion." The woman's voice that crackled over the speaker had caused Ivy to jump and almost drop the hammer; something no one wanted to happen.

After reattaching the tool to her thigh she grabbed her pack and left the compartment to wait by the door. She couldn't explain the excitement that coursed through her, only that she felt that Magnolia was going to be something different.

* * *

 

Laxus liked to start his mornings with a run. It made him feel better on the days his grandfather piled paperwork on his desk, leaving him trapped in his office for hours. He had realized years ago that his attempt to take over the guild by force had been stupid, but if he had known then the amount of paper work involved he wouldn't have even tried.

He knew Bickslow wouldn't be joining him. With how much the crazy man had drunk last night, Bicks wouldn't be getting up before noon.

At six thirty on a Saturday morning the streets were completely deserted; just how Laxus liked them. He worked his way around town not really paying attention to where he was running, he knew Magnolia like he knew each song on his spiked sound pods.

He slowly came to realize he was winding his way in the direction of the train station. Which was fine with him, he knew a diner that opened early on the weekends in this area of town. While he was focusing on all the greasy food he could get, Laxus didn't see the woman step around the corner he was just about to turn on.

His momentum sent them both rolling across the ground wrapped together. Laxus ended up on top, hearing a hard thud as they landed.

Ivy was not expecting to meet anyone on the street so early in the morning; which she felt gave her the go ahead to crank up her sound pods and rock out as she strolled down the empty street of the beautiful city. As she was focused on her music she didn't notice the movement in her peripheral as she stepped past a corner, or the sound of jogging feet.

The next instant she was briefly airborne only to hit the ground rolling in a tangle of limbs. Her head smacked against the pavement as she come to a stop being slightly crushed by a larger body. Her vision spun as the man rolled off of her allowing air to enter back into her lungs. As she tried to focus on the apology she thought she heard her eyes came back into focus.

Of course in a typical brain damaged fashion she thought that she was dreaming, because there was no possible way that any man could be that good looking.

He was taller than her, she could tell that from where she lay. His black sleeveless muscle shirt clung to him like a second skin, and she had never seen someone pull off running shorts that well. With blond hair, a hard face, and square jaw she couldn't stop herself from just staring, even the scar that cut over his right eye and down his cheek was sexy.

Of course at this point the pain in her head pulsed to life. However much she wanted to sound eloquent, intelligent, or witty in that moment. Her first words to the man so far out of her league were lacking in all three.

"Fucking ow" groaned out of her mouth as she rolled to her left side, touching the back of her head and coming in contact with wetness. _Please don't let that be blood. I'd rather have landed in dog piss than have a head injury._

Laxus scrambled off whoever he had landed on with a scathing remark about watching where they were going, but the words caught in his throat. He had just collided into and crushed a woman who, by the way her eyes were trying to focus, he had also injured. Gramps wasn't going to let him live this down.

"Hey look at me are you alright?" Laxus leaned back towards the woman as her eyes seemed to lock on to his face. She focused on him with such intensity he thought she was about to hit him, but then she scrunched her face into a scowl that had Laxus almost smiling at how ridiculously adorable it was. Her first words had him suppressing a snort of laughter, only to have it stop as soon as she rolled to the side revealing the blood that had started to coat her thick braids. Her head just had to hit the corner of the one stone that jutted out above the rest.

"Shit" For a moment he didn't know what to do, not sure whether the hospital or Porlyusica was the best place to take her. He focused and was able to sense her magic and that settled it. Some drugs affected mages differently which is why it was always best for them to go to a healer.

He quickly looked around grabbing what he could only assume was her pack and a pair of now cracked black sound pods. As he went back to the woman curled on her side his eyes fell to her right hip, which carried what looked a little like a rock hammer. _No fucking way._ _Well no time to worry about it now_.

"Hey I'm going to take you some where to get your head looked at." Laxus bent down and picked the woman up princess style. He couldn't help but notice how good she felt in his arms, and then the smell of blood quickly sent those thoughts away.

At the last second he decided to take her to Wendy instead of the old hag. He didn't feel like getting yelled at and Wendy was usually up this early anyway.

"This is going to feel weird but just relax and don't fight it." A grunt was the only reply he received as she turned her head, burying her face in to his chest to block out the morning sun light.

He let lightning cover their bodies and with a bang went flying over the city to fairy hills.

Erza was not happy with him knocking on the door so early in the morning, but upon seeing the women in his arms she went to get Wendy. The smallest dragon slayer came running out the door not two minutes later.

"What happened?" Wendy had immediately begun to flow her magic over the woman's body looking for any other injuries besides her head.

"Ran into her this morning on my jog, she bounced her head on the pavement pretty hard when we went down." Wendy's arched brow had Laxus looking away in attempt to hide the blush that he could feel warming his face.

"Well the head is the worst of it. She has some other minor bruising, but those can heal naturally." Wendy gently rested one palm on the back of the woman's head as her other hand slid over the eyes that where still scrunched in pain. "I'm going to heal you but you need to relax."

Wendy's hand over the woman's eyes began to glow. "Now sleep"

Laxus felt the women's body go limp against him as Wendy's other hand began to glow. Before long Wendy pulled her hand back with a sigh.

"Why did you knock her out? And when did you learn how to do that?"

"I actually research healing magic quite a bit, and I learned that a mages natural physical reaction is to fight any intrusive magic even if it's to help them. The sleep spell allows the magic to work more organically with the body instead of forcing the healing, which lets me heal more with less magic." Wendy seemed to swell with pride with her explanation, and Laxus knew she deserved it. Wendy had come along way.

"Thanks kid, I owe you one. Any idea how long she's going to be out?"

"It depends on how much her body and mind need the sleep. Her head is completely healed but some people's bodies latch onto that spell as a means to give them the rest they need but have been denied." At his arched brow she continued. "It never lasts more than a day."

"You should take her to the infirmary in the guild." Erza worded the suggestion like an order as she joined them now fully dressed and showered.

Laxus agreed and started to walk in that direction. Looking down he once again noticing the hammer and began wondering what he was going to do about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Gajeel awoke to the annoying buzz of his lacrima phone. With a grunt he rolled himself across the bed to grab the device from his side table, only to be tempted to throw the phone across the room when he saw the caller I.D.

"What is it Sparky?"

"I might have found your hammer."

"WHAT!…. How?"

"Sort of ran into this chick and knocked her out, she fits the description and has a hammer. She's in the guild infirmary. The hammer is weird; thought you might want to take a look considering it's your job request."

"Yeah, thanks man I'll be there soon."

Gajeel had already started getting dressed when he hung up the phone. After a quick trip into the bathroom to finish waking up and check that he was somewhat presentable he made his was down the stairs. Pulling his phone back out as he went.

Lily trained with Erza on Saturdays at the practice fields, and he would head to the guild when they were done. Gajeel trusted he could meet up with him there, the cat liked to keep a schedule.

Levy answered her phone on the third ring. "Hi Gajeel, how are you today?"

Gajeel couldn't help but smile at how cute the woman sounded even over the phone. "I'm good; Sparky just told me he might have found that hammer. I'm heading to the guild now."

"Oh wow, really? Okay I can meet you at the guild in about... half an hour."

"Great I'll see you there." Gajeel slipped his phone back in his pocket and quickened his steps toward the guild listening to the approaching thunder storm.

When he arrived it was just past noon and the hall was mostly empty. Only Mira, the master, Laxus and oddly enough Lucy were there; with the blonde girl drinking her usual strawberry shake.

"Who wants to fill me in?" Gajeel walked over to the bar where they had all congregated. Laxus let out a heavy breath wondering how many times he was going to have to retell this story today.

"Went for my morning jog wasn't paying attention, ran into this girl knocking her down, and her head lands on the edge of a rock. Took her to get healed by Wendy; Wendy heals her up and puts her under a sleep spell, which she is still under. Noticed the hammer on her leg; tried to remove it but it won't budge."

"What do you mean it won't budge?"

"I mean there are no straps around it keeping the thing in place, the leather holster it's on looks like it has heavy rune work so the hammer just stays put. Elfman even came by and tried to take it, but he only ended up almost dragging the girl off the bed. At which time Wendy kicked us out. Freed is in the library looking up the runes. He's never seen anything like them."

If Freed didn't recognize the runes it showed just how out of their depth this job was taking them. The only other person who might have an idea was Levy, but runes weren't really her specialty.

A loud crash of thunder shook the building, followed by the guild doors crashing open and the small black Exceed flying into Gajeel's arms. Entering behind him and closing the doors were Erza and a very windswept Levy.

"I thought today was supposed to be clear for the festival." Erza let out a huff as her and Levy joined the others.

"It was supposed to be." Lucy had finally pulled away from her shake. "This storm seemed to blow in out of nowhere. You would think there would be rain with that much thunder and lightning."

A flash of light and another boom of thunder seemed to prove her point.

"Well I'm taking a job then. They're going to cancel it at this rate anyway." Erza stomped over to the request board in frustration.

"Here Lily you cuddle with bunny girl. Levy you follow me to check out some runes." Gajeel handed his friend over to the blonde who immediately took to comforting the terrified cat.

Gajeel gave Levy a quick update as they headed to the infirmary. When they walked through the door they met a very irritated Wendy.

"If you're planning on dragging my patient around the room again you better think twice!" The dark scowl on the younger girls face was comparable to Mira or Erza causing the two to put their hands up and take a step back.

"Just going to check out those runes and take a look, no dragging involved." Gajeel reassured the girl wondering when Wendy had picked up this amount of intimidation.

Walking up to the bed they looked down at the woman who could hopefully help solve this mystery. Thick hair that curled and waved around her head was damp with sweat. Her eyes could be seen moving under the lids and her mouth kept forming into a pained frown. Every few seconds her hands would grip the sheets with almost enough force to rip the material before relaxing again.

"She's having a nightmare." Levy grabbed a cloth out of the cool water basin and started to wipe the woman's forehead. "Shouldn't you wake her up?"

"I can't, the spell is used to make things easier when the patient has the time to sleep. It doesn't last more than a day, but I can't wake her from it. She should wake up when her body is ready, and that usually happens before the twenty-four hours are up." Wendy stood on the other side of the bed wringing her hands.

Levy's soft care seemed to have calmed the woman enough that her sleep became less agitated as her face relaxed into a calmer expression. Putting the basin to the side Levy moved down to the hammer that remained on her leg.

The holster was made of a belt that sat low around her waist and a leather strap that went around the bottom of her right thigh. The two were connected with three more sections of leather one on the front of her thigh, another on the back, and the last one along the side. The sections on the front and back were angled so they connected to the belt near the middle of her body, then wrapping down to connect at the bottom of the straight side section. This is where the head of the hammer rested. Its handle stopping just before it reached the bottom of the belt. Like Laxus had described there were no straps or loops holding the hammer in place it was simply on the leather. Levy could just make out the faint indentations of the runes that marked the straps. The leather itself she could tell was old, much older than the woman who wore it.

As Levy traced a finger lightly over the runes she brushed against the hammer. Immediately as she made contact another loud rumble shook the walls. Levy took a step back grabbing Gajeel's arm as he went to inspect the hammer.

"I don't think it likes being touched." At Gajeel's look of confusion Levy once more lightly touched the handle. Again the walls shivered with the powerful thunder.

"I think it's called the Thunder Hammer for a reason. Until we know more it's probably best not to touch it." The three mages took a step back from the bed, each eyeing the hammer as if it would come to life at any moment.

* * *

 

Both mages were deep in thought as they approached the bar. Wendy had decided to stay in the infirmary in case the woman woke up.

"Did you two learn anything more?" The master had taken an interest in this job as more questions started forming. He also wanted to make sure the tabloids didn't catch wind of Laxus injuring the woman. Even if it was an accident the damn journalist would be sure to twist the story into something to sell.

"The runes aren't anything I recognize. Did any of you notice the storm when you started messing with the hammer?" Levy's question was answered by Mira.

"I think so the weather was clear until Laxus brought her in. It changed quickly after that." They all glanced out the window to see that while still cloudy and dark the thunder and lightning weren't as fierce as before. "Why does that matter though?"

"The weather seemed to get worse when I touched the hammer, but it could have just been a coincidence." Levy turned to look at Gajeel for confirmation, but his eyes were unfocused and he had a scowl cut deep into his face. "Gajeel, are you alright?"

Gajeel's head snapped up at her soft words and the small hand placed on his arm.

"I can't tell what it's made out of." He finally replied. "I can usually tell the difference between different metals by smell. I have to taste it to tell the difference between two of the same metals; like the difference in karats of gold. I've never smelled anything like this, and I don't think there's a metal I haven't run into. Oh and it's all one piece the whole thing besides the leather grip is one piece of metal. It doesn't even have the marks of being forged. As far as I know you can't embed that much magic in a weapon without doing it in parts and then working the magic and metal together, but you can still see the marks and lines if you know what you're looking for."

Levy could feel the frustration rolling off the man in waves. At that time Freed joined the group with an equally frustrated expression.

"Nothing, there is no information on those runes in our library, and considering I'm a rune mage we have an extensive section on the subject. I know they aren't in any of my books at home either."

"So what could be powerful enough to change the weather, but have a completely unknown origin and be made of an unknown element." Lucy's unanswered question left them all with a deep sense of dread.


	7. Chapter 7

_She sat on a crate in the barn. They didn't harvest crops or raise livestock, but Ivy and her father lived on a small farm. In front of her stood the most handsome boy she had ever known, Remington Wallace._

_He was shorter than her by several inches and when boys had usually refused to flirt or even take a second glance at someone taller, Remy didn't care. His Black hair almost fell over his midnight blue eyes that where warm and inviting when he spoke to her she couldn't help but fall fast and hard._

_He had been her first kiss and they had shared many more. Now on her seventeenth birthday she was tempted to give him everything, but a twist in her gut told her to wait._

_As he leaned in and pressed their lips together Ivy's mind clouded over. Her lips sought out his warmth like a drug, believing that it could never get any better. Her resolve almost broke, but that twist stopped her. It had been happening around Remy more frequently but she couldn't understand why; he made her so happy._

_"You know you can tell me anything. I've noticed you've had a lot on your mind lately." His hand moved to rest on her knee just blow the strap that held the hammer as he leaned back in close. "You can trust me."_

_So she did._

_The world around her changed and it was night outside the house. She was crouched next to the sofa trying to calm her breathing. People had come to their home demanding she talk to them. Her father had forced her down and told her to wait._

_She crept towards the front window just wanting a peak at what was happening. As Ivy looked out she could see at least twenty people had surrounded the front yard wearing black cloaks and holding a mix of torches and light lacrima. In front of them her Father was yelling at a man, and as the flames moved she let out a gasp, that was Remy's father!_

_She was sprinting through the house, she had heard her father yell for her to run as the people had rushed forward. She went through the back door, damp grass cold against her bare feet, heading for the barn and the woods beyond._

_Almost to the barn she was sent flying. She tried to wrestle and fight off the person who had tackled her, but while she was stronger, their skill surpassed her. Soon she found herself on her back with her arms held above her head. In the struggle the hood of her capture had fallen; leaving her looking into midnight blue eyes that where no longer warm._

_"Remy what…"_

_"Shut up you stupid bitch! If you had just come with us no one would have had to die!" Switching his grip to hold both of her wrists in one hand he pulled out a knife and slashed the blade against her mouth._

_Ivy felt her heart shatter in her chest; she had never believed that a broken heart could cause physical pain but now she knew; it hurt worse than the cut across her lips. She wailed and tried to struggle unable to find leverage as tears and blood streamed down her face._

_"Stop it! This is what you wanted isn't it? You've been dying to have me on top of you for weeks! You're such an idiot, who in their right mind would actually want a giant freak like you! Now hold still like the good little slut you are until the others come!" His voice had become louder and louder as thunder shook the sky._

_The last thing Ivy saw was the blinding brightness of lightning and the last thing she heard that night were screams of pain, but she was never sure if they were hers or the boy who had shattered her heart._

* * *

 

Slowly leaving the dream that she wished was only a dream, Ivy felt the stiffness in her back of poor sleeping conditions. Opening her eyes she found herself in an infirmary type room. It gave the explanation as to why her back hurt. She could never understand how beds that were supposed to be for sick people could be so terrible.

Trying to remember how she came to be in such a place, the image of a gorgeous blond haired man entered her memory. _Right cracked my head_. Reaching around to feel where a lump should have been she found nothing.

"Oh good your awake." A chipper voice pulled her head around to find a younger girl with dark blue hair walking to her bed side.

"How long have I been here?" It had to be at least a couple days considering her head was completely healed.

"Laxus brought you in this morning, and it's about four in the afternoon now." Ivy stared at the small girl as if she was insane.

"My head is healed it should have been longer than that."

"It's healed because I healed you. That was also why you were sleeping." As she spoke the girl reached over with glowing hands, and swept them over Ivy's body ending above her head. "Looks like everything has healed properly even the bruises you got in the fall. My name's Wendy."

"Nice to meet you Wendy I'm Ivy." Taking Wendy's hand Ivy couldn't help but hesitate. People aren't this nice unless they want something. "What do I owe you for healing me?"

"Nothing I just enjoy helping people."

"Um... okay than, I was going to the festival. Do you know how to get there from here?"

Wendy's face immediately fell. "It got canceled from all the thunder and lightning earlier. I heard that the lighting and music systems were damaged."

Ivy looked down with a sour expression at the hammer, which did not go unnoticed by Wendy.

"You know, the guild is like a giant party on weekends so if you want to stay and get something to eat and drink it will probably be a good time." Wendy's hopeful smile chipped away at Ivy's walls.

_Damn I'm out of practice, Illia and Gregory made me soft_. "Alright, you're lucky I'm hungry."

Looking around the room again as she swung her feet to the floor Ivy noticed her pack next to the bed. She almost let out a sigh of relief until she saw the cracked sound pods. "Damn it!"

* * *

 

"Hey Mira, look who finally woke up!" Wendy's call caused several heads to look in their direction. Each quickly returned to what they had been doing as the tall woman's eyes scanned the hall.

"Oh that's fantastic we were starting to get worried." Mira bounced her way over to where the two had moved to the bar. "Wow, you're really…"

"Tall?" Ivy finished for her; she easily towered over the silver haired bar maid and almost all the women in the guild.

"I was going to say pretty, but you're up there too." Mira's words and smile didn't have the affect most would expect. Ivy's eyes narrowed as she leaned away, almost as if she was going to be attacked. Mira tried to back track as quickly as possible "What would you like to get; I bet you're hungry and you need to recharge after being healed."

"Whatever you have that's quick and easy. I'm not picky, and I'll take water." Mira grabbed the women's drink as Wendy gave her order.

"I'll bring it out to you, so just go find a seat." Mira flashed another large smile as she bounced back to the kitchen.

Ivy shook her head, the women actually bounced as she walked. _I would thing that would hurt considering her chest in on the bigger side_. She dropped her head to look down at herself as she made her way to an empty table. _I wear two sports bras and these things are still a pain._ Dropping onto a bench with her back to the wall, Ivy looked up to see Wendy sit down across from her.

"I don't think I need a babysitter." Ivy leaned forward on her crossed arms looking down at the girl.

"I know that, but my best friend is visiting family and you seem nice." Wendy didn't back down but kept that bright smile on her face.

Ivy leaned back with a grunt. Then adjusting her body sideways, bringing her right calf to rest across the bench as she pulled several colored markers from her pocket. Using one she twisted her hair into a messy bun; not knowing where the ties that usually held it back had been tossed.

The members of the guild who had been at the bar earlier watched the woman closely while trying to not be obvious about it. Makarov had come up with a plan. Don't pry, it was beautifully simple. If this woman had been running for so long she could easily do so again if she felt threatened. So instead they had agreed to act as if she was any new member. Hopefully they would gain her trust in time, and then she would open up willingly.

Gajeel watched out of the corner of his eye as she sat at a table near his with Wendy following close behind. He felt a growl rise in his chest as the tall woman had started to try intimidating the girl he considered his sister. The feeling left when he watched Wendy handle herself without issue. As the older women crumpled inwards and began drawing on her pants, he could feel the unease flowing from her. It started when Mira had complimented her. It reminded him of when he had first joined the guild; the members' easy going attitudes had unnerved him at the time.

Looking around Gajeel met the cold gray orange eyes of the blond man who had originally run into the girl. With a tilt of his head he seemed to get the message across. Maybe someone with a shitty attitude was what the woman needed.

Ivy didn't let her eyes leave her jeans as she sensed someone join them at the table. Acknowledging their presence meant introducing herself and talking, something she wasn't really in the mood for.

"How's it going Wendy?" The low voice called to something in Ivy's memory, but she still didn't want to look up. Instead she refocused on the drawing that was taking up the inside of her lower pant leg.

"It's going good, just getting some early supper. Have you eaten yet?" The young girls chipper attitude seemed slightly forced.

"No I haven't. Can I join you?"

"Yup"

Ivy could feel their eyes on her, waiting for her answer.

"Sure" She didn't even stop to look up.

Laxus and Wendy's eyes met in the understanding that this was going to be harder than they originally thought. Just as Wendy was about to try again, Mira appeared next to the table with a tray of food.

"Here you go Wendy, and I hope you like burgers." She put a plate down containing a thick burger with all the toppings and a side of fries in front of Ivy.

"Mira, can I get one of those burgers, and another beer?" Laxus handed her his empty mug as she nodded with a grin.

Ivy finally looked at the speaker seeing just what she had thought; it was the man from earlier. The smirk he flashed her caused a warm spark to ignite in her chest, something she hadn't felt in a long time. _No! Remember last time! Remember Remy!_ As the image of black hair and midnight blue eyes came to her mind the warm spark was easily snuffed out.

Shifting slightly in her seat she took a bite of the massive burger, only to release an involuntary groan. It was the best burger she had ever tasted. Both dragon slayers looked at her with amusement.

"Mira makes the best food, but she tends to make a lot and so the first time people eat here they usually end up getting sick." Ivy couldn't help but look pointedly at Wendy's plate piled with five grilled cheeses the sixth held in the small girls hand along with her basket of fries. The girl gave a shy smile, "Well, I'm a dragon slayer and we have a much higher metabolism then the average person."

"A what?" Ivy covered her mouth as she asked the question having not yet swallowed.

Laxus' eyebrows rows, at this point everyone in Fiore new about dragon slayers just by watching the Grand Magic Games. He and Wendy were recognizable where ever they went; if not by their actual names then as the Sky Sorceress and the Thunder God.

"A dragon slayer, it's a mage who has been given the magic of a dragon soul. Most of us had a dragon parent, but there are a few like Laxus who have a dragon lacrima instead."

"What does it let you do?" Ivy had never read Sorcerer Magazine or seen the GMGs they had never been something she cared about, but she loved learning new things and this was interesting.

Wendy could only stare for a moment. The woman, who a minute ago couldn't be brought into a conversation, was now leaning forward eating her burger and seemed completely invested in what Wendy was saying.

"Well I'm the sky dragon slayer, I can manipulate the air around me, and I can perform healing magic. Laxus is the lightning dragon slayer, he uses lighting based attacks and abilities." Mira once again appeared at their table handing a plate with a burger twice the size as Ivy's to the large man.

Ivy took the opportunity to sweep her eyes over him. Maybe the draw to him was the similarity in their magic elements.

With the focus Laxus currently had on the woman there was no way he could've missed her checking him out. It was something that happened every day, but with her it felt different. Her eyes where too intense and it wasn't a look of wanting to strip him naked, but something else.

With Wendy focused on pulling apart her grilled sandwiches so the cheese would stretch the farthest, Laxus downed his burger than tried to pick up the conversation. "I noticed that I broke your sound pods."

When he looked up from his now clean plate Ivy was just staring. "Your mouth is a vacuum."

Her words held no inflections just dead pan seriousness, causing Wendy to almost snort out her soda.

"It's another dragon slayer thing," Wendy giggled out trying to catch her breath "large amounts of food eaten very quickly."

"Oh um right, sorry please continue. Something about sound pods?" Laxus couldn't stay annoyed with how small she looked when she apologized. It was almost like an illusion how she could shrink in on herself, considering she was only several inches shorter than him.

"Yeah I broke yours and I know someone who should be able to fix them." Ivy perked up at his words only to shrink again.

"I don't really have enough money to spend on getting them repaired." The sound pods had been a gift from Illia and Gregory, and the thought of them being already broken left a hollow feeling in her chest.

"I was going to pay for it." The man's gruff words snapped her out of her growing funk.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's my fault they're broken." Laxus was not one to vocalize apologies so this was as close as he was going to get.

"Thank you!" Her smile was a complete 180 from the woman who had been drawing on her pants; it could have been comparable to Levy's in how much she glowed. Even the scar on her lip couldn't hinder the beauty that shown through.

Laxus couldn't help but wonder how that scar would make her mouth feel under his. He gave his head a quick shake trying to get rid of the intrusive thoughts.

"His place doesn't close till later. When you're done eating go take a shower and get the rest of the blood out of your hair, then find me at my table."

Laxus stood up then to quickly distance himself from the confusing woman. Ivy reached around and touched her hair wondering what he had been talking about.

"Dragon slayers have heightened senses. I rinsed your hair earlier, but there's still some blood."

"You're saying he just smelled me aren't you?"

* * *

 

Not even a minute after Gajeel sent his signal for the giant blond to approach the hammer girl, Levy slid into the seat next to him.

"Anything interesting happen?" Levy leaned in to his side dropping her voice, not knowing how powerful the woman's hearing was.

"Don't worry; I don't think she has hearing like ours. If she did she would've heard Macao checking her out, and from how she handled Mira's compliment she wouldn't have not reacted to him."

Levy's face scrunched in thought "What did Mira say?"

"She called her pretty."

"If she reacted badly to that then she must never hear it." Levy couldn't help but look over at the woman drawing on herself with pity. "She is really pretty; it's too bad she doesn't know it. What is Laxus doing?"

Laxus had taken the seat next to Wendy, and as far as Levy knew the man never sat with anyone but his team.

"He was the one who accidentally knocked her out. Any luck with the council?"

A groan answered him as she dropped her head against his shoulder.

"That bad? Gihihi"

"The man who replaced me is a complete idiot." She had yet to remove her head from his arm, and Gajeel couldn't help enjoy the feeling of her breath on his bicep. "He finally found a book, but it comes with a contract to withhold disclosure."

When Gajeel didn't reply she figured he didn't know what she was talking about. Raising her head to meet his gaze the look she received confirmed her suspicions.

"It's basically a magical binding contract, once signed we won't be able to discuss anything we read from the book with anyone who hasn't also signed it."

"That can't be legal."

"It's not, anyone who knows how to write or exploit a loop hole could cause some serious problems; but it's always the law makers who break laws the most." This seemed to piss the little bluenette off more than talking to the moron who had taken over her job.

"So when are we getting it?"

"Because it's for a job they requested; Freed and I set up a teleportation rune circle in the master's office. The book with a guard should come through with in the next half hour."

"Good maybe we can finally get somewhere."

"She seems to like Laxus." Levy's comment pulled Gajeels head to look at the other table; where he caught the tail end of the woman sweeping her eyes over the blond. "I just hope Mira hasn't noticed. What are they talking about?"

They shifted closer together as Gajeel replayed the conversation happening between the two tall mages. To anyone looking it appeared as if they were sharing a cute moment instead of eavesdropping. As Laxus left the table Levy couldn't help but voice her next thought.

"Do you think Laxus likes her? I mean he's never that friendly."

"That's not really something I care about, but if it gets her to talk to us quicker, I say good luck to him."


	8. Chapter 8

A man in a black cloak stood in front of what could be a door, seeming to examine the objects placed within the stone.

The door was placed on the side of a mountain, the top stood at least sixty feet tall with a twenty foot width at its base. There were no handles and runes that had been worn down with age circled the edges. In the positions the represented corners of a diamond there were four cavities carved into specific shapes. These were placed in the center of the door where there should have been a crease that allowed the door to open, the highest cavity sat just above the man's head. Three of the them were full.

At the top was a round metal shield, placed to the right were what looked like a set of woman's fans also made of metal. To the left a meteor hammer, two heavy weighted balls with a chain connecting them. All three were covered in intricate engraved runes. Each weapon had been locked in place with large magic infused straps that were bolted to the door, none of the three bindings looked to be from the same time frame. Every once in a while one of the objects could be seen slightly glowing and shaking as if trying to struggle free, it always soon stopped and the item would return to normal.

The last place was where the man continued to look. This cavity consisted of a large curved triangular shape at one end and a long line coming out of the left side. Anyone looking at the cavity would recognize an overly large hammer should be placed there. The amount of hatred and anger held in the glare the man sent at the hole was almost palpable.

An older gentleman dressed in a business suit walked up the path and almost turning around when he saw the angry man, but decided to continue forward.

"May I be the first to congratulate you on your promotion Grand Head Wallace."

Wallace turned away from the door at the sound of the older man's approach. "Thank you Right Hand Krane, but that can't be the only reason you walked the long way up here."

Krane, like the rest in the order, had a hard time looking away from the scar that ran down the side of the new leaders face. It started above his left eyebrow cutting slightly into the eye, causing the iris and pupil to look shattered, rounded close to his nose then shot diagonally out to curve around the man's jaw. It reminded Krane of how a tree looked after lightning had struck it. Even though it was years old the edges still held a black charred look. The cloak prevented anyone seeing more of the scar, but the slight limp in his left leg hinted the damage continued at least that far.

"No it isn't, the others and I were hoping that with your new position things could start moving at a quicker pace." The glance Krane sent to the last empty cavity pushed his point.

"I do have a plan. It shouldn't take long to contact all our followers and get them on board. Once it's in place the completion of all our work will be in our grasp shortly. Don't worry I will not allow another generation to pass without results."

"You talk like this plan is full proof. Which at my age I have never seen be the result."

A look that could chill the heart of the most battle worn veteran formed in the midnight blue of Wallace's still working eye. "If there's one thing I know about Ivy Beltrum, it's that she cares too much about others, no matter how much she pretends not to."

* * *

 

Ivy took a shower scrubbing her hair several times. After Wendy showed her the guild locker rooms with a few stalls, the small girl left saying she had to restock the infirmary. As Ivy was getting dressed a busty blonde walked in with very little of her clothes still in place.

"That stupid pink haired idiot! It was a simple job in town, no risk of anything happening and he still manages to cause a problem and destroy my clothes!" The blonde continued to rant as she swung open her locker, not noticing that she wasn't alone. "If I wasn't completely in love with that moron…."

At this moment she finally noticed Ivy drying her hair sitting in only her sports bras and pants held up by suspenders with boots unbuckled."Um can we pretend you didn't hear that last part?"

"I heard nothing and I don't know who you're talking about anyway?"

"If you spend more than a day here you'll know who I'm talking about soon enough." With a huff the blonde began to pull off her damaged items, throwing them in the trash before grabbing the extra cloths she kept here for these occasions. "I'm Lucy, are you the girl Laxus knocked out?"

Ivy shifted in her seat as she continued to towel her massive amount of hair. "Yup, does everyone know about that? And it's Ivy."

"By this time, yes; Mira knows how to gossip, usually in an attempt to form couples; she has a weird fascination with babies. The woman also has multiple betting sheets on different things in the guild, like who will date who or who will start the next big brawl." The look of horror on Ivy's face had her stopping with a laugh. "Don't look so scared. Everyone knows not to really take anything Mira says to heart, even though she usually gets her way because she's a master at manipulation."

Every few words where emphasized with the aggressive way the blonde was pulling on her clothes. "I came back here instead of going home so Wendy could heal me, but it doesn't look as bad as I thought it would. What do you think?"

Ivy was having trouble keeping up with the blondes quick irritated chatter, and had to take a second to figure out she had been talking about a large scratch on the back of her thigh. "That shouldn't take too long to heal, but you need to at least wash it out with disinfectants."

"That's what I thought. Whoa, how do you have the patience to braid all of that hair?" Lucy just then looking at Ivy for the second time after she had walked in.

Ivy had been finishing her smaller side braids when Lucy's question had her turning her head back to the blonde. "Did you see my hair when you walked in? If I didn't do this I'd end up ripping it all out."

Along with a large French braid in the middle of her head, two more braids were wrapped around the sides. All the hair that was wasn't already up, except for a couple curls left around her ears, was then pulled up with the braids into a high pony tail that was thicker than her wrist. Once finished she dropped the suspenders off her shoulders and pulled on a t-shirt, then bent to buckle her boots.

"Well it was nice to meet you Lucy, but Laxus told me he knew someone who could fix my sound pods so I got to go. Would it be okay for me to leave my pack in here?"

"Sure I think that ones free." Pointing to a door not far down from hers, a smirk curled around the blonde's mouth as she watched the taller woman slip back into the suspenders before pushing her pack into the unused locker. "So Laxus is taking you somewhere? Is it like a date? I would hope you wouldn't wear that on a date."

The blonde's smooth words brought Ivy's head whipping around face red and scowling. "It's not a date, and if you start that rumor everyone's going to know you're in love with a moron. And there's nothing wrong with my clothes."

Lucy's face soon matched Ivy's in color; only the sly smirk still covered her face. "Well you're going to fit in just fine. There isn't anything wrong with your clothes, as long as it's not a date. Have fun with Laxus."

With one last big smile and a wink Lucy left the flustered woman in the locker room.

* * *

 

Laxus watched as Lucy walked across the guild to talk to Wendy, Natsu at her heals. They had come in from an easy job, but Lucy had looked like a lawn mower had gotten a hold of her clothes. The three headed back to the infirmary as Bickslow caught his attention.

"Holy fuck boss man, that's the chick you ran into?" Bickslow had finally rolled out of bed less than an hour ago having not only drunk at the guild the night before, he had also ended up at another bar then someone's bed. Ever had to catch him up to speed with what was happening. Laxus was sick of repeating himself. Now Bicks sat with them trying to figure out the woman's story based on what little they knew.

Looking toward the hall that went to the girl's locker room he saw Ivy walk out and look around with a slightly pink face. Even with the worn clothes several sizes too big the woman could still turn heads, but from the way she acted she had no clue.

Laxus raised his hand to get her attention, when she noticed him and started in his direction he turned to Bickslow. "Yeah that's her; remember not to pry or do anything that might make her run."

"Would trying to get her to sleep with me count?" Bickslow's usual crazy grin was shot in Laxus' direction as Evers fan hit the top of his head.

"Yes, that would count." The growl and dark glare that followed threw Bickslow off. Normally Laxus didn't care who he hit on or slept with as long as it didn't interfere with a job, and having his leader snap at him about it forced the smile off his face.

"Thanks for waiting. I ran into Lucy and we started talking." Ivy shifted on her feet sensing the tense atmosphere.

Bickslow felt a slight shock jump up his spine that had been sent by his blond leader; causing him to relax and slip a smile back on his face. "Cheerleader does know how to do that. Did you talk about anything good, cute boy's maybe?"

Ivy's face that had finally returned to its normal tan flushed pink again. "No, and I wouldn't tell you if we did."

Bickslow's grin only grew, "Ah feisty girl I like it, the name's Bickslow left hand of the boss man; Freed's his right and Evergreen sits on his shoulder hitting us whenever we piss her off." As if on cue Evers fan once again smacked him in the face.

"Ignore him he's an idiot, but feel free to hit him if he bugs you. Welcome to Fairy Tail." Evergreen extended her hand to the staring woman.

"Uh thanks I think. You must be Evergreen?" Ivy had come to the conclusion that everyone in this guild was insane as she shook the other woman's hand.

"Let's go; the music shop won't stay open all night." Laxus pushed away from the table, having a need to get away from his teammates.

"Have fun!" Bickslow's loud call had Ivy walking quickly to the door with Laxus following behind.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the two. Laxus never really tried to make small talk with anyone he wasn't already on familiar terms with. Even the women he had usually slept with needed very little conversation.

Ivy was unsure of how to act or what to say. _Stupid Lucy! Putting that idea in my head, this is not a date!_

The silence finally broke when they started to cross a bridge over the canal. Ivy couldn't resist hopping up onto the ledge, looking for any normalcy to calm her nerves.

"You're going to fall." Laxus watched her out of the corner of his eye. Her arms weren't even out to balance herself; instead they had been slipped through her suspenders resting her forearms against the straps.

"That would suck; I'm guessing that's not the cleanest." Ivy glanced down at the running water before doing a spinning jump landing next to Laxus, finishing the turn and easily falling back in step. Feeling more relaxed she started looking at the shops they passed.

Laxus watched her head swing around, noticing it was the first time he could walk his normal pace next to a woman. It was nice not having to constantly monitor his step size.

As they started to close in on their destination Ivy noticed a book store. Swerving away from Laxus her mind latched on to the new destination. It was only the large man grabbing onto her Y strap and stopping her mid stride that kept her from disappearing into the stacks behind the glass.

"Did you forget where we were going?" Laxus rested his hand in the middle of her back pushing her toward the music shop, two doors away. Ivy's face heated as she gave him a shy smile stepping forward away from his touch.

"No I'm just used to going where I want when I want."

"Sounds nice."

"It can be." Ivy's smile fell slightly at the words as she continued through the door Laxus had nudged her to.

The chime that announced their entrance caught the attention of a short lean man behind the counter who held up a finger then pointed to the lacrima phone in his hand.

"Do you have your pods?" Ivy pulled the broken set out of her pocket, and placed them in Laxus' palm noticing how large his hands where. "Look around, when Tim's off the phone I'll talk to him, I can probably get a cheaper deal."

Ivy had already begun to walk away as he finished his sentence pulled into the rows of music. Her excitement seemed to grow as she hopped between sections, pulling out records only to put them back when something else caught her eye. Laxus chuckled as he watched her dart around the store. For someone as tall as she was and wearing large combat boots she moved with a gracefulness that was almost unnatural.

Approaching the counter he watched as Tim hung-up the phone without a goodbye. The old rocker had been running the store since before Laxus had his lacrima implanted. As a kid he had spent hours here learning about music from the tattooed gruff man, and when he was a surly teenager Tim had listened while Laxus bitched about everything. Tim had known that nothing he said would've help, having been an angry youth himself, and put trust in that Laxus would figure it out eventually.

"What does your ugly ass want? Don't you already own every record you could ever need?" The gapped tooth grin and warm eyes that always greeted Laxus helped him feel more at ease. This was his home away from home just as much as the guild.

"Not shopping this time, was wondering how long it might take to get these fixed." As he placed the pods on the counter he tapped three fingers against it while giving a slight nod to the woman absorbed in the records.

"Well with how busy I am it'll take at least three days." Picking up the pods and turning with a subtle wink. "Speaking of which I'm going to close early tonight, that storm blew the sound system out in the old movie house. I've also been getting a lot of calls from folks who had their home systems blown too. I'll probably have to close the shop for a few days just to keep up."

Ivy halted her search as his words reached her. _Shut down a festival and destroy sound systems, aren't you a nuisance_.

"Is a few days okay with you?" Laxus' question pulled her from her growing shame.

"That's fine I don't have anywhere to be." With a dismissive wave of her hand she went back to her search.

"If you find any you want to listen to the player's in that corner." Another raise of her hand was the only reply the old man got.

Turning back to Laxus Tim's eyes narrowed. "So who is she? You've never brought a chick in here before, and I've heard about the type of player you are."

It wasn't as if the statement wasn't true, but Laxus still looked away with a grunt. "I broke her pods when…"

He stopped as the first notes of Bad Moon Rising started playing over the stores speakers.

Ivy loved music and as she set the needle on the record she couldn't stop the sway that started in her hips. To her music was movement, she could never just sit and listen to a song. She would learn the words, the feel of every note, and the rise and fall of the pitches that sent her body into motion.

Before the hammer had come to her and changing her life along with her body she had been a dancer. On her way to someday becoming one of the top performers in Caelum like she had always dreamed. Ivy knew ballet and tap, with a partner she could dance a decent swing, and modern and contemporary spoke to her free spirit. It was why she loved her sound pods and walking along empty roads or city streets, it was where she let lose; free of the hurt and worry that were always at the corners of her mind.

Bad Moon Rising took her back to dancing with her mother in their living room; jumping on and off the furniture as they belted the words. So when she started to slide her feet and spin down the aisles continuing to look through the records it felt like the most natural thing; she even forgot that she had an audience.

Tim's raising browns and widening smile caused Laxus to look back across the store, just in time to see Ivy execute the perfect moonwalk before spinning around to stand in front of another row of music her hips never stopping their sway. If he thought she was graceful walking it was nothing compared to her movements now. Even the odd jerks, slides, and kicks that had overtaken her feet had an easy control to them.

The hand that landed on his shoulder startled him from gawking at the woman. "I don't care where you found her; just make sure you keep her."

The old man made his way through the store towards the woman, catching her attention and offering his hand. It had been a long time since Ivy had danced with a partner, but the older man's sincere smile pulled her in as she placed her hand lightly in his. She soon realized the man had a lot of life in him and he knew how to lead, easily spinning her as they performed an odd swing step that carried them around the store.

Laxus couldn't believe what he was seeing. The woman could be quiet and shy one minute and the next be seen dancing around a music store with a man closer to his grandfather in age. He decided that he liked this part of her, the one that had her laughing when there was a miss step and easily flowing into another move as if she hadn't stumbled. She even had Tim doing a couple spins. As the song ended she moved her right foot back into a curtsy while holding up an imaginary skirt with Tim bowing in return.

"I don't think I've ever danced with a woman as skilled as you. When I get done fixing your pods you can come in and transfer as much music as you want to them." Tim began to walk back around his counter looking for his tool kit, slightly out of breath.

"Thank you but I really can't afford that." Just like a light switch she once again became unsure, shifting on her feet.

"Nonsense, you dance with me a couple more times and I'll consider the music covered. Now stop being so nervous, someone who can dance with the confidence you just did should be able to hold that power all the time. Now get out of here I have to get to that movie house." Tim waved them off as he thudded his kit onto the counter.

Ivy stood straighter as his words struck her, the sound of her mother's voice in her head. _"Confidence is power. Never let anyone take it from you. Now stop hunching your back. Who cares if you're the tallest girl on the stage, you can move circles around the rest."_  

Laxus noticed as they began the walk back that she stood staighter, and a light that wasn't there before seemed to glow in her eyes. "I can't help but wonder how you can dance in those boots."

Her laugh echoed down the street bringing a smile to his face.

"They're almost five years old, so I've loosened the leather and made them mold to my feet. I honestly don't know what I would do if I had to buy new ones." She kicked a rock down the street as she extended her leg to show him the worn boot. "Thanks for taking me there and not just because you're getting my pods fixed." Laxus rubbed his neck looking away from the tall woman. "No problem, I'm glad we went. I liked watching you dance."

The last part was said so quietly that Ivy almost missed it, almost. The spark that she had snuffed out earlier popped back to life. When she tried to once again imagine black, midnight blue, and pain; she had a harder time bringing it to her mind. Leaving that small spark to continue burning softly; where a cold broken emptiness had once made its home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have never listened to Bad Moon Rising By Creedence Clearwater Revival then you should go do that (no, really, you need to it's so good). I was debating between this song and Renegade By Styx, in the end the lyrics of Bad Moon stuck with me more for this story.


	9. Chapter 9

Freed caught Gajeels attention from the second floor, as Bickslow was walking into the guild.

"Looks like the books here short stack. You go ahead while I give Lily a call." Levy smacked him in the chest lightly for the nickname then headed to the stairs. Gajeel couldn't help but watch her hips swing when she walked away from him as he pulled out his phone.

When Levy walked in to Makarovs office she saw the elderly librarian she had grown close to when she was in the council. "Mr. Roth, I didn't realize they would be sending you."

"Miss McGarden, it's good to be working with you again. I've been the keeper of the council books for a long time, and with this particular book well I won't have it leave my sight. You know an idiot has replaced you? It has made the job rather painful after getting used to your incredible work ethic and intelligence." His compliment caused a large smile to form on Levy's face. "Is this everyone?"

He finished with a look toward the master who was sitting cross legged on his desk. "Almost, due to my status will I be able to sign for people who can't be present, but need to know this information? For the investigation of course."

"Technically no, but I won't say anything if you don't." The old man gave a sly smile and a wink at Levy. He then pulled an old scroll out of his satchel and rolled it onto the desk next to Makarov.

Gajeel entered the office as Levy was signing her name after reading the details with her gale-force reading glasses. "Lily will be here soon, he's finally calmed down from his traumatic experience."

Gajeel had taken Lily home through the shadows earlier that day; the cat's bedroom had special sound proofing that helped when thunderstorms hit. Gajeel had only returned to the guild after the cat fell asleep cuddling him.

"Good, I didn't find anything that could be used against us or that you would be uncomfortable with, but you can check if you want." Levy turned to him holding out her glasses.

Shaking his head Gajeel leaned over to sign his name. Levy knew him better than anyone and if she said it was okay to sign it that was all he needed. Noticing that the master had also signed for Laxus and the thunder legion members who weren't present, the only other name that he could decipher on the old scroll, besides Levy's, was a Uriah Krane. His name glowed as he finished the signature, binding him to the contract.

"All right then here you are," The old librarian set a small thick book on the desk with several pairs of white gloves next to the scroll; causing the master to hop down. "As you can imagine this is very old, please be careful. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask."

He moved it sit in an overstuffed wing back chair in the corner, pulling out yet another book to read.

Levy and Freed pulled chairs to the desk, pulled the gloves on and began examining the book. The title had been worn away over time and the leather was old and cracking in some spots. Both mages put on their gale-force glasses and began reading while Gajeel and Makarov got comfortable.

Forty minutes later both mages sat back in silence trying to wrap their minds around what they had just read.

Lily, who had come through the window about twenty minutes before, looked between the two. "Well what did you learn?"

Ignoring the cat Levy turned to the man still reading in the corner a look of shock and anger cut across her features. "This is the history and origins of all magic in Earthland. How can this NOT be accessible to the public?"

As a person who loved and valued knowledge, the idea that one of the greatest questions ever asked had an answer that was concealed made her feel ill. The librarian put down his book giving the angry woman a scrutinizing gaze as Gajeel moved behind her resting a calming hand on her shoulder.

"You know magic and mages used to be persecuted against. With our small numbers magic should have been wiped out, fortunately mages can be born from non-mage parents. It wasn't until the last couple centuries that we started to be accepted by the general populace, but there are many who still hate magic and those who wield it. If people knew that the magic in Earthland was actually unnatural, that lacrima used to not exist; how long do you think it would take for the ones who still hold that hate to sway the masses and start the executions again?" His explanation left a heavy weight on the mages in the room.

"What did it say Lev?" Gajeel broke the silence it didn't matter what it was, they needed to know. Levy took a deep breath trying to calm her racing mind.

"Magic came to Earthland by a meteorite it originally landed in what would become the country of Stella. It consisted of a completely unknown metal." Levy began flipping back through the book as Freed took over.

"From where it landed Stellanium crystals began to form; though the Stellanium is made of a completely different elemental property than the meteor. This growing of crystals branched from this original site all over Earthland, but the crystals mutated depending on the resources where they grew. These mutations gave birth to lacrima; it's why certain lacrima can be found only in specific areas. The creation of lacrimas is what caused Ethernano to form in our atmosphere; the crystals secrete it. Consequently this is what allowed magic beings into Earthland; dragons, celestial spirits, and even demons couldn't exist in our world before Ethernano was here to help sustain them. Even though dragons died out in this world it doesn't mean there aren't more else…"

"Freed, what about the hammer?" Makarov knew the man could get excited and ramble with new knowledge; losing site of the main focus.

"Here," Levy seemed to have found the page she was looking for. "The meteorite seemed to rest unmoving for a long time, not that many didn't try it just seemed impossible; until it came in contact with four people. This happened over a period of several decades but each time a portion of the meteor would break away forming a weapon. These weapons could only be used by the specific individual and they became the first mages." Levy looked up from the book meeting Gajeel's shocked expression.

"All holder mages developed from these original four, and caster mages evolved as more Ethernano built in the atmosphere." Looking back down she continued, "The four weapons where extremely powerful and are known to go dormant upon their holders death, only reawakening when a new holder is found. It's because of this it is believed that the weapons have some form of sentient thought." Turning the book to face them she began showing them faded pictures.

"The weapons are The Wind fans," Pointing to the image of two fans that looked similar to Evergreens.

"The Fire Fists," turning the page to show what Gajeel recognized as a meteor hammer.

"The Slicer Shield, it says that it can produce blades around the edges and when thrown can cut an ox in half." The simple round shield didn't look that impressive to any of them.

Levy turned another page "And finally The Thunder Hammer."

"Fuck" Gajeel couldn't help himself; the image he was looking at was an exact copy of the hammer that they had examined earlier.

"While all that is very interesting; is there any information that might explain why those Zeref worshipers would want it?" The master had a point and Levy immediately began flipping through the pages as Freed shrugged his shoulders.

"Here this might be it." Levy once again held up the book to show where several pages had been torn out in a hurry; a portion of a page that was still barely attached in her hand. "This refers to the weapons as keys. The pages that would explain more are obviously missing and they aren't mentioned as keys anywhere else in the book."

"They could be trying to open something, and if it takes four items that powerful; then I'm betting we don't want that to happen" Gajeel was starting to think the original quoted compensation for this job was too low. "Fortunately as long as we keep that girl out of their hands it shouldn't be a problem."

"Have you found her yet?" The old man who had once again sat quietly until that point was now leaning forward with interest. The master responded before anyone else.

"No, but we have informed our mages to keep an eye out while they're on jobs." The council had been rebuilt, but the reputation of making people disappear had yet to be confirmed or denied with the reformation.

"Well please keep us updated. I'll take the book back now; you can inform the others of what you learned." The old man began putting the items back into his satchel. He seemed to be in more of a hurry than when he had first arrived.

"Levy and I will reactivate the transport runes." Freed began moving the chairs, freeing the center of the room.

"Meet you down stairs Lev." Gajeel headed out the door with Lily on his shoulder both deep in thought.

Levy found him once again at his table, Lily had gone back home after commenting how the day had been overly stressful, and to her surprise Freed sat across from her motioning for the other members of the Thunder Legion to join them.

"Boss man's still out with hammer girl. Please tell me we have more info the suspense is killing me." Bickslow dropped into the chair at the head of the table as Evergreen sat next to Freed.

Freed and Levy filled them in as quickly as possible, while Gajeel kept an eye on the front door.

"So that hammer is part of the origins of magic," Ever sounded as shocked as all of them had felt. "And the woman wielding that power is maybe a year older than me."

"The hammer wouldn't have chosen her if she couldn't handle it, and we know she's had it since she was at least seventeen." Levy shifted nervously she couldn't imagine having something so powerful in her possession.

"This new information doesn't change anything. As long as she's here the worshipers can't get her or the hammer." Gajeel added nodding in the direction of the door.

"So keep acting friendly, which it looks like boss man is finally excelling at." Bickslow swung his head with a tongue waging grin toward the front where Laxus and Ivy just walked in, both wearing smiles.

* * *

 

Ivy had learned Laxus favorite music was rock, and she had spent the duration of their return interrogating him on his favorite songs from a multitude of artist.

"Okay I've been saving this one; AC/DC and if you don't say Thunderstruck I'm going to be disappointed." Ivy walked under his arm into the guild hall as he held open the large door.

"Why would you be disappointed?" Laxus tried to sound irritated but he couldn't pull off his usual attitude; even though he knew people in the guild hall would be watching them. The only person he had ever been able to really talk about music with was Tim; him friends just didn't find it that interesting.

"Because you're the lightning dragon slayer; and if you don't take that opportunity my respect for you might fall, but only maybe a little bit." She held up her hand with her thump and pointer finger about an inch apart, while she pouted at him. "Like this much."

Laxus blew out a breath trying not to laugh and dropped his voice "Okay, yes it is but I have never told anyone because of how cliché it is."

Dropping her hand Ivy's face once again lit into a large smile. "Oh thank goodness I was really worried for a second."

"Well what's yours?"

"Uh, Thunderstruck…" Ivy rested her hand on her hammer about to say something else when she was stopped in the middle of the hall by a man with pink hair. His nostrils flared as he leaned into her personal space only to drop to her right hip.

"Natsu! Stop smelling her!" Lucy quickly moved across the hall trying to come to Ivy's rescue.

"What the hell is that?" Natsu continued to lean towards the hammer. "It's weird."

"Back off Natsu." Laxus' low growl didn't seem to be noticed by the pink haired fool.

"Please stop. It's just a hammer." Ivy tried to back away, but Natsu was determined to figure out why it smelled so strange.

"No it's not." Natsu head snapped up to scrutinize her. "It has a lot more magic than any normal hammer, and I don't have to be Gajeel to know that isn't any metal I've smelled."

Ivy didn't like pushy people she had put up with it before, but she refused to do so again. Her hand dropped to the handle at her thigh angling the head at Natsu's chest, and pushed magic into the weapon.

Laxus was getting pissed. Natsu really needed to learn boundaries, and he felt the urge to give him another lesson on the subjest. Just as he was about to knock the other dragon slayer out with a lightning fist he saw neon blue out of the corner of his eye. He could only watch in amazement as the head of the hammer slammed into Natsu sending him flying backward, knocking him unconscious as he crashed through a table. It crackled with the bright blue electricity extending over six feet long with a large face and a pointed curved claw. Barely a second passes before it had shrunk back down and was resting against the woman's thigh as if nothing had happened.

Ivy turned to Lucy, "I asked him to stop." Not quite sure how to apologize for hitting the man the blonde, in her own words, loved.

Lucy's bright laugh brought her some relief. "It's fine next time he bugs me I'll ask for your help."

Ivy felt a smile pull at her mouth amazed she wasn't being yelled at.

"I'm pretty sure you're going to have to learn to deal with that." She arched her brow at Lucy, giving her a quick wink causing the blonde to turn pink.

"Well thanks again." With a quick wave Lucy scurried to check on Natsu.

Laxus moved his hand to Ivy's back deciding that moving from the center of attention would be a good idea. The hammer had made its appearance and left with such speed that most of the people in the hall had missed it. That didn't mean that everyone wasn't now looking at the woman with interest. Laxus couldn't help the wave of possessiveness that swept over him as the other men began to sweep their eyes over her, causing his hand to stay resting against her as he guided Ivy to the table with his team.

Ivy took the hint and let him push her in the right direction. She felt the eyes on her, and when it first started she felt the urge to leave. The only thing that had stopped her was feeling Laxus' large hand on her back. It instantly calmed her and caused that spark to burn a little warmer.

"Shouldn't we be helping him?" Laxus could feel her leaning slightly back into his hand as she looked to where the pinkette lay.

"He's fine I've knocked him out more times than I can count, and don't worry about the table he breaks them all the time."

As they approached Levy flashed Ivy a bright smile scooting closer to Gajeel while patting the bench next to her, he had reminded them not to pry as Laxus steered the tall woman over.

Laxus had to give Ivy another nudge before she moved to the seat.

Bickslow slid around the table to sit next to Freed after he received a small shock, letting Laxus take his seat.

Levy turned to the much taller woman suddenly feeling like the middle of a sandwich. Ivy was about the same height as Gajeel. "Don't worry about Natsu. I can't tell you how often I wish I could do what you just did."

"I get the idea everyone feels that way." Ivy started to calm with the small woman's words, _Maybe these people are just nice to be nice._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you in the beginning there would be smut... here it is. If that's not your thing this chapter can be skipped.

Levy and Ivy became fast friends. Both girls had a serious love of books and spent several hours debating different authors, genres, and plot lines. Lucy had tried to join them when Levy waved her over; only to leave soon after Natsu regained consciousness. He started asking Ivy about her hammer again which left Lucy to drag him away bribing him with food.

Evergreen eventually left to sit with Elfman, Freed headed to the bar to chat with Mira, and Bickslow wondered out of the guild looking to find a new bed to enjoy. This left Gajeel and Laxus the only ones with the ladies. Gajeel quickly moved around the table to sit across from the two women, allowing him to talk with the blond man easier.

They started drinking after Ivy convinced Laxus to let her try the Scotch he had ordered, only to keep his glass; telling the man that he should get another one. She tried to get Levy to try it, but the little bluenette refused and ordered a fruity cocktail instead.

Gajeel had to admit that once hammer girl relaxed she was fun, and could keep both of the men on their toes with wisecracks and jokes that she threw their way. At one point he and Laxus had gotten distracted discussing finer points of different fighting techniques, multiple empty glasses between them, when Levy had leaned across the table and slapped his shoulder; showing him an intricate half sleeve that consisted of a silver dragon coiling around gears.

"It's for you!" Levy giggled out as she scrambled over the table to push her head under his arm and into his ribs wrapping herself around him. It was at this point he decided Levy had drank enough.

Scooping his small woman up, he looked over at the other one with several markers clutched in her hand and forehead resting on the table wondering if he could just leave her. Laxus fortunately reassured him that it was handled, while still laughing at the antics of the small bluenette. This allowed Gajeel to exit with a clear conscience.

Levy's cold nose was now pressed against his neck, as she muttered incoherent sentences. Gajeel had decided that going to his place was easier than trying to take Levy back to Fairy Hills. Drunken Levy had a tendency to wiggle and flail around when she got excited, and he didn't want to risk dropping her in the shadows if he tried to sneak into her dorm.

Levy lifted her head after they entered his home, and started to move up the stairs. "I like her. She knows about solid… solid script and had some ideas that I'm going… that I'm going to research... you smell nice."

"Thanks Shrimp" Using the old nickname earned him a pout as he placed her in bed, pulling back the blankets before removing her shoes and moving her under the covers. As he turned to leave, planning to sleep on the couch, he felt a small hand grab the back of his loose pants at his thigh.

"Stay" She was so cute looking up at him with her mess of hair no longer in a head band and eyes barely open, that he decided to say fuck it and listen to her. If sober Levy was mad in the morning he would deal with it then.

Instead of getting into bed in only his underwear or nothing at all, like he was used to, Gajeel pulled on a pair of running shorts. He decided that he would get too warm with a shirt and finally joined the woman currently cocooning herself in his covers. He had to unroll her a bit to her grumbled annoyance, but when she once again noticed it was him she let out a small squeal of joy before curling into his side. Shaking his head as Gajeel leaned over to switch off the bed side lamp he decided that if the morning went well, Levy would never be sleeping in her dorm again.

* * *

 

Levy snuggled deeper into the blankets, feeling the hangover that was coming with being awake. Hazel eyes snapped open as she noticed a large arm was wrapped around her waist. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the room she was in. The realization than made her heart beat speed up and face instantly heat.

_I'm in Gajeel's bed, and he's with me_! Her mental shriek almost sent her into a panic attack, only to be stopped when the arm around her waist tightened and pulled her back into a hard wall of muscle. He let out a sigh of contentment, blowing across the top of her head and moving her short hair. Lavy's hand moved to his arm tracing the studs there. Getting a low growl as a reward only relieved her panic more, replacing it with a wonderful warm feeling in the lower part of her belly.

Her eyes fell on the bedside table that had two glasses of water and a potion bottle placed on it. Leaning forward, wincing as the hangover started taking hold she saw a note. Stretching to reach it she froze as she noticed the art work wrapped around her arm, fuzzy memories of the night before came to her mind causing the blush that had started receding to burst back to life. With a shake of her head she grabbed the paper.

_**Thought you two might need this with the amount of alcohol I smell, take half with a glass of water. –Lily** _

Levy didn't know if she could love that cat any more than she did in that moment. Grabbing the hangover cure and following Lily's instructions she was about to sink back into the bed when her bladder decided to wake up. As quickly as she could without disturbing the sleeping man behind her she left the bed.

When Levy returned she couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips. In sleep Gajeel's face was relaxed making him look younger and more vulnerable, he could even be called cute, which was a hard thing to imagine when it came to the iron dragon slayer. She slid back into the bed underneath his still extended limb; only causing him to stir slightly and pull her more firmly against him.

She started to move her fingers up and down his arm in long strokes sliding again over the cool studs; they didn't feel like just piercings to her but a part of him. The soft moans that began emitting from the large man behind her quickly helped the small amount of doubt that had held on to leave. Remembering the last couple days she was now convinced that he did have feelings for her, maybe even matching how she felt for him. With this is mind she slowly began to roll her hips against the hard bulge that had started to press against her.

_Gajeel was in the library, only this time Jet hadn't shown up. Levy ended up bent over the table her dress thrown across the room. She looked at him over her shoulder eyes large and cheeks pink but this time not with embarrassment, and even though her lips didn't move her words of "Don't you dare stop" sang loudly in his ears. Instead of ripping her small panties apart and giving in to what they both wanted; he started to tease her by grinding his still covered length against her rear. Her whimpers and moans made him painfully hard quickly and the pressure was becoming too much for him; faster then he wanted. When he moved back with the intention of removing the final barriers he realized he could still feel her moving against him._

His eyes opened not to see the guild library but his room and blue hair. All thought soon left his mind as he again felt the grind of her ass against him.

Levy had never felt so aroused, the growls and groans that where growing louder from the large man affected her better than any of the romance novels that Erza favored. She wanted more and could only sigh in happiness as his arm muscles tightened around her, his hips pushing back.

"Levy" His deep gravelly voice caused her to freeze as she felt wetness form between her legs, "I need to touch you,"

His growled words were followed by him thrusting his pelvis roughly against her. "Please tell me there's a potion on the night stand."

"Yes." Levy giggled with a slight nod.

Gajeel rolled and Levy found herself pressed beneath him her back still to his front. He was supporting most of his weight off her with his arms and had his legs spread on either side of her own. Only his hips put pressure on her, cradling her as he quickly took the cure with the other glass of water. Once it was back on the nightstand, he began to slowly grind against her leaning his head down to her ear.

"I'll only go as far as you'll let me." Levy couldn't think, she wasn't sure how far she wanted to go. She wasn't a virgin, thanks to an awful mistake when she was younger that now caused her to hesitate at Gajeel's comment, but she needed release from the tension within her and she wanted him to give that to her.

Levy gave a quick nod of her head unsure if she could form words with the torturous way he was moving against her. As soon as she nodded her consent her dress was pulled over her head, and she was flipped once more with him; now facing the ceiling. The blankets had dropped to their waists, and the feeling of being so exposed would have frozen her if a large hand hadn't turned her head to meet his waiting mouth.

His lips eased her back into that warm arousal that had been keeping her grounded. The potion flavored them with mint, but not enough to cover the metallic taste that could only belong to him. His tongue swept over her lower lip before it was sucked lightly into his mouth. She let her mouth open with a moan that had Gajeel releasing her to deepen their kiss. As their tongues battled for dominance and the woman finally pushed back, and he let his hand drop to join the one that had started to slide up her ribs from her waist toward her chest.

Levy quickly lost with a gasp as he started to massage the sensitive flesh of her breast. She began to writhe as the pressure in her lower belly grew. He seemed to know just what she needed and brought a heavily muscled thigh up between her legs, causing the blanket to fall to their feet. This gave her a small bit of relief as she slid her damp panties against him, moving the leg of his shorts down. His fingers finally grasped her hardened peaks causing her to cry out and arch her back.

"Fuck, you're getting so wet. I bet I could make you cum just from this." His crude language only added to the feeling of him pushing his leg more firmly against her.

Levy's cheeks heated with slight embarrassment from his words, but everything else she was feeling wouldn't let her shrink back in to her timid self. Experiencing how much he wanted her made her more confident than she had ever thought possible. "Considering how badly you wanted to touch me I'm amazed my underwear is still on."

Gajeels eyes widening in shock only to quickly drop back to a lustily glare along with releasing a low growl at the challenge, these where the only warnings she got before her panties where in pieces. His other leg quickly came up causing hers to spread wider and force out a gasp as the cold air hit her.

While his right hand moved back to her breast continuing the torture there, his left glided along her now exposed inner thigh stopping only when he reached her lower lips. His fingers and nails lightly stroked the soft skin, but there wasn't enough pressure to part the moistening area.

His mouth started moving over her neck and shoulder sucking and nipping in a way that was sure to leave more marks. He was not able to reach her mouth with how she had thrown he head back against him; releasing a steady stream of moans and sighs.

Just as she was about to scream at him to stop teasing her, his fingers became heavier and found her entrance. He didn't push inside but instead rubbed around it leaving her panting, muscles clenching in need. She was so close that almost as soon as his fingers moved up and began to slide over her throbbing clit the building pressure released in powerful waves, causing her to slightly convulse as she cried his name.

He continued to trace gently circles as she came down from her high. Stopping as she collapsed against him, her body completely relaxed. She had the urge to giggle as she felt him kiss her cheek. It seemed too sweet after all he had just done. Instead she turned her head to kiss him back, only to stop when she saw the intensity in his eyes as he stared at her.

"You are so beautiful." His words spoken barely above a whisper caused Levy's heart to almost skip a beat. She felt tears welling in her eyes, but refusing to let them fall she put every emotion she had for the man in a kiss that left them both breathless. She only pulled back when she felt his still hard length rub against her. Quickly she slid off and turned around, swinging her leg back over him.

"Levy you don't have to…" His words cut off as she rested a small hand against his mouth.

"I'm not quite ready for what you're thinking, but I can help you with this." She couldn't quite meet his eyes as she shyly spoke grabbing onto the sides of his shorts and boxers pulling them down his thighs, letting him kick them the rest of the way off once they reached his knees. Positioning her body over his hips she lowered herself against him. Moving her hand down to steady herself on his chest while the other rested near his lower abdomen she started to move.

His hands grabbed her hips with a curse flying from his mouth, he was so hard he knew it wasn't going to take much. As she slid her still wet folds up and down his cock Gajeel made sure to take a mental picture of the intoxicating site before him. After a few slow grinds against his full length allowing him to become slightly lubed Levy grasped him firmly; leaving her other hand against his chest. She began to jerk off the upper part and head while she continued to grind against the lower half with a matching steady rhythm. As he started to push against her thrusts with his own it didn't take long for him to turn into a panting cursing mess. He gasped her name as his end took over; causing him to see stars as he threw his head back.

Laying there with his eyes closed reveling in what he considered the best sexual encounter of his life; he felt her shift before rubbing a cloth against his abs. He squinted up to see her wiping off his completion with her destroyed underwear.

Gajeel felt his face heat slightly, "You didn't have to do that."

A smirk that could rival his own was shot in his direction. "I don't mind, and you seemed to be too out of it to help." She winked at him as she threw the pieces of cloth into the trash can she saw on the other side of the nightstand.

Gajeels eyebrows shot up before a smirk formed on his face. "Have I told you that I really like this bold side? It's super sexy, Gihi."

"Shut up" Levy giggled out as she smacked his chest looking away, her shyness once again coming out.

Gajeel wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down into a firm hug bringing his mouth next to her ear. "No, now that I can say it without thinking that you're going to run. I'm going to tell you how sexy you are every chance I get."

His voice was a low whisper, but to Levy it rang in her head like the cathedral bells. She couldn't think of anything to say. Lifting herself slightly she rested their foreheads together while nuzzling his nose with her own, once again feeling cold studs, she tried to give every warm feeling that was filling her to the man with her actions. She finished with a soft kiss and then opened her eyes to look down at him. There was no longer any fear or panic in his expression when he gazed up at her, and instead a relaxed calm had settled over him.

"You know you're not too bad looking yourself?"

* * *

 

While in the shower a short time later Levy tried to keep the beautiful design on her arm intact, but several places got rubbed away. Gajeel couldn't help but want to keep it there too, needing everyone to know that she was his. This possessive thought lead to an idea forming in his mind that wouldn't leave.

He knew he would have to get started on it soon, and it needed to be done quick if he wanted to surprise Levy. He contemplated on how to accomplish the task as he and Levy dressed, then while they traveled to her dorm.

While she was getting changed he walked around her living space counting the bookshelves and noting how many levels each one contained. He also noted that a portion of her books where piled around the room having no more space to hold them. This was going to take a lot more work than he had originally thought.

As Levy walked out of her bedroom, she started to ask Gajeel a question about the job, only to stop when she saw him sitting on her couch looking to be deep in thought.

"What's got you so focused?" Levy couldn't help but feel slightly nervous as all her old doubts resurfaced. _He doesn't regret what we did, does he?_  Gajeel's next words made her heart skip

"Do you want to pack a bag so we don't have to keep coming back here for you to change every day?" He seemed just as unsure of himself as she had not even a minute ago.

"I would love to." She leaned in to give him a quick kiss before heading back to her bedroom with a slight skip in her step. _Stop thinking he's going to drop you any minute. If he didn't want you then he wouldn't be asking you to bring your stuff over._

Levy felt lighter than she had in months, her mind so filled with thoughts of the man sitting in her living room she forgot the question she had planned to ask.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken forever for me to post on this site. I've been sticking with Fanfiction.net and forgetting this exists. I'm almost done with this story and will try to get more chapters up on here quicker.  
> Thank you to the people who have left Kudos and shown interest in this work. They always help when I'm feeling frustrated!  
> -P.P.V

 Chapter 11

 

          As they arrived at the guild and headed to the bar Gajeel immediately grabbed his cat, who was sitting with a kiwi juice, saying that they needed to talk in private. He gave the small woman a reassuring smile before they headed for the second floor.

          Levy could only assume that they were going to talk about her staying with them. Grabbing her full bag from where Gajeel had placed it, she planned to put it in her locker before heading back to his place later. The sight of the woman she drank with the night before stopped her in her tracks.

          Ivy dragged her large boots down the hall with her head hung low. Her hair, that was no longer in braids, was massive; she obviously had yet to brush it. The woman made her way to the bar, dropped into a stool while placing her head in her arms, and stopped moving.

          Levy tried to suppress a laugh, but a snort was able to slip through. Deciding to help her new disheveled friend she quickly took her bag to the locker room then headed to the infirmary. When she arrived back at the bar Kinana had placed a large glass on water in front of the immobile woman.

          “Hey,” Levy climbed onto the stool next to Ivy only to be ignored. “Hey Ivy, I’ve got something you might want.” A light nudge in to the larger woman’s ribs earned a grunted response. “A nice hangover cure, drink half with that water and you’ll be good as new.”

          Ivy’s hand whipped out from under her head, grabbing the potion bottle Levy had been waving next to her. Quickly she drank the half and then her water letting out a long sigh as it started to take effect.

          Levy almost toppled out of her stool with the sudden movement of the other woman. Her hand had moved like a striking snake to grab the bottle only lifting her head after it was in her possession. Levy’s eyes grew wide watching the tall woman barely able to comprehend how she could move with such speed being as tall and broad as she was. The only people she could think of comparing it to who could match the movement without magic where Gajeel, Laxus, and Bickslow; and Levy knew the three men had spent years mastering their bodies.

          “Do I really look that bad?” The potion had taken full affect and Ivy was looking at the opened mouth shock Levy now carried.

          Levy shook her head deciding to wonder about the power this woman must have later. “No, but I think you have crazier hair than me or Gajeel.” Letting out a laugh she couldn’t help, Levy once again stared at the large poofy mess that was Ivy’s curls.

          “Uhg, every time.” Ivy groaned as she tried to flatten the mass, before pulling it over her left shoulder and twisting it into a soft side braid. “You could have washed that off.”

          Levy looked to the arm Ivy had nodded at, remembering the dragon living there. She hadn’t noticed last night but if she looked closely she could see that Ivy had even added red eyes to the creature. Levy gently placed her fingers over the piece almost stroking it. “I like it and it’s too beautiful to only last one night. Were the eyes intentional?”

          “Yup, it may not be my favorite topic, but even I know love when I see it.”

          Levy felt her face burn. She knew the woman was right. She loved the iron dragon slayer, but it wasn't something she had admitted to anyone yet. They where words she wanted him to hear first; as soon as she was completely positive he felt as deeply as she did.

          “If you like it that much I could design it as a tattoo. I’ve always wanted to do that for myself, but I have no idea what I would want.”

          “What! No, nope, not happening” Levy’s small hands frantically waved in front of her face as if trying to disperse the very idea. “It’s amazing but I think that would be way to forward.”

          Ivy held up her hands in a defensive manner, “I’m not pushing it was just an idea. Oh, and thanks for the potion would it be okay if I kept the other half?”

          Already noticing that the bottle had disappeared into the tall woman’s pocket Levy nodded her head. “Yeah, but don’t tell anyone about it. Wendy keeps them hidden. If she didn’t her stock would be empty every Saturday morning.” The women’s laughter dropped away as Levy suddenly grabbed onto Ivy’s arm. “Last night you told me about a theory involving Solid Script! What was it again?” She had just remembered part of a conversation from the night before. It had been awe inspiring and could help her on jobs, but the details were fuzzy.

          Ivy concentrated on the bar as she started to explain. “Right, okay common knowledge with Solid Script is that it’s easier to use in your native tongue, because it’s the language you know best. The theory is because it takes magic to produce every letter, what if you wrote a smaller word? You said last night you are a polyglot, I missed how many languages you actually know, but if you’re completely fluent and there are equivalent words to spells you know with shorter lettering…”

          “I could use less magic writing the word and more boosting the effect it has.” How had she never thought of this before! Her spells could be more powerful even if she used the same amount of energy she was currently, the percentages of where that energy went would merely be exchanged. “I would have to practice. It could take a bit to tweak it the way I want and several languages would have to be experimented with….”

          Ivy watched as Levy continued to sink into her mind muttering slightly under breath. Smiling at the bluenette she couldn’t help but like her. Turning back toward the bar and drinking the fresh water the bar maid gave her _,_ Ivy wondered if there was any chance she could stay. Watching the other mages she didn’t feel like the odd one left out. They all had their quirks, and they all seemed so open. A slight heat flowed to her face as she bit the scar on her lip thinking about the night before. 

          It wasn’t the most vivid memory, thanks to her new found love of scotch, but the warmth of being picked up and held was there. She should have freaked out. She hadn’t been lifted off the ground since she was young, and the sensation was unnerving. The slight familiarity of the arms around her and smell of a thunder storm was the only thing that kept her calm. She had been placed in a bed with her boots removed. When she awoke she found herself in a guest room down a side hall in the guild. Fortunately it had a bathroom connected that she promptly ran to and hugged the toilet. It was only after her stomach was empty that she released her hair, shaking it out as she headed to the bar.

          She couldn’t keep the large blond out of her mind. _Laxus…_ with a start she realized she didn’t even know his last name. This brought her back to reality. _I can’t stay, so I can’t build this infatuation anymore_. _Two more days and I'm gone._ The crushing loneliness at the thought of being on her own again weighed down her shoulders _I’m so tired of being alone._ Before Ivy could sink she was once again pulled from her thoughts, almost literally.

          “I need someone to help me with this, let’s go to the practice field.” Levy started dragging the woman off her stool and toward the doors. The bluenette could be unexpectedly strong and had a tight grip.

          Ivy let a smile creep back to her face as she was pulled along. _I’ll just enjoy it while it lasts._

* * *

 

          Laxus stretched his back as he walked out of his office. He had to come in early, unable to get any of his paper work done the day before. In a drawer in his desk he kept a small supply of hangover cures; saved to be used on days like today. He didn’t want to deal with the after math of not sending documents into the magic council because he couldn’t function.

          He couldn’t say he regretted the night before, it had been fun. He realized that he got along well with Gajeel, and Levy could be entertaining when alcohol was involved. Then there was Ivy, he had to stop his feet from attempting to head down the back stairs to see if she was up yet. This helped him to remember that he was in for a world of annoyance.

          Mira had seen him carry the tall woman to the guest rooms used for new mages, and the look the demon barmaid had given almost made him drop Ivy back into her seat. It was only the face that pushed into his chest as she whispered about the smell of rain that allowed him to ignore Mira and keep walking. He could only hope that Gramps didn’t find out, or he would never hear the end of it.

          Staying away from the hammer girl until all this was over was his only option. The hollow feeling that filled his gut at the idea of not spending time with Ivy unnerved the man. This was not happening. Yes he had wanted someone, but he still wasn’t sure about the whole committed forever thing or even how to start if he wanted to. Fortunately he saw Gajeel talking with Lily as he rounded the corner to the second floor balcony.

          Catching the end of the conversation before the Exceed flew off to find Laki, he gave Gajeel a surprised look as he sat down across from the other dragon slayer.

          “You will keep this to yourself.” Gajeel pointed a finger at the other man with a glare.

          “Only if you do the same with what I’m about to ask you.” Laxus shifted uncomfortably in his chair as Gajeel leaned back in his seat, he really hated this shit.

          Gajeel could see how stressed Laxus was and no matter how much he wanted to move this conversation along, he wouldn’t. Talking to the tall blond the night before let him see that underneath the gruff, hard, wall like attitude was a guy who wasn’t sure anymore. Having almost lost the people he cared about and almost dying himself at Tartaros, his confidence had taken a hit. Pushing him would have the same effect as pushing the hammer girl, a barrier and avoidance.

          Laxus finally seemed to figure out his inner struggle and leaned forward. “How did you know?” He looked to where Ivy was talking to the little bluenette at the bar hoping to get the message across.

          Gajeel felt his eyes widen as he followed the blonds gaze, this is not what he expected. “Uh, just to be clear this conversation never happened.” Having the gray / orange eyes lock back on him Gajeel took a deep breath before continuing. “The Harvest Festival, when you tried to fry her and I took the hit was when it started. Then it grew from there. Before I knew it she was all I could think about. The only reason I didn’t do anything sooner was because I thought she wouldn’t want me, considering how we first met.”

          Gajeel glanced down at the bar as Levy started to drag the other woman out of the hall; the sight of her bouncing with excitement as she walked had him starting to grin. Pulling himself together and morphing his mouth into its usual smirk he turned back to Laxus who he saw was also watching the two women. The expression on the blonds face was one he recognized well, but he couldn’t stop himself anymore. “You better hope Gramps or Mira don’t see you looking at hammer girl like that. Gihihi”

          “The Demon already knows.” A sigh followed that hollow statement as Laxus thudded his head onto the table which was a surprise. Gajeel had been ready for a punch and a command to shut up.

           “Oh, you have it bad. Gihihi, why don’t you act like a normal guy and ask her on a date?”

          “I get the feeling you didn’t do that with Levy.”  Laxus’ muffled reply hit the iron dragon slayer in the gut. The blond was right, what had he done with Levy; hung around the guild and messed around. Sure they had spent time together when they had been on the council, but romantic stuff had yet to be introduced to their relationship.

          Dating was in neither of the men’s list of experiences, and they both felt very uncomfortable with the concept.

          “Listen, you’re right. I’ve never taken Levy out, but I’m going to ask her today and go somewhere tonight. You should probably do the same. I don’t think hammer girl is just going to fall into bed with you like every other one that’s ended up there.”

          Laxus lifted his head to pierce the other dragon slayer with a glare. “I don’t think I want her to.” He then pushed himself from the table and headed back to his office.

* * *

 

          An hour after Levy had dragged her from the bar to the practice field out behind the guild, Ivy lay in the grass demanding a break. Levy had easily proven how quickly her mind worked. She converted several of her spells to Lao, Bosnian a dialect of Boscan, or ancient Belarusian. The results were far beyond what they had anticipated.

          At first the small woman had used her original spells so Ivy would have a comparison point. After that it was a free for all. Ivy dodged, rolled, and jumped around giving Levy a moving target. Even though she had told Levy to practice her Thunder spell at a tree, there wasn’t a point to aim it at her and she didn’t need the extra energy, she eventually had to pull her hammer to deflect several other spells as her movements began to slow with exertion.

          When the hammer came into play Levy demanded that Ivy attack her so she could practice her Guard. After three close calls, causing the small girl to roll away almost being hit by the neon blue electricity, she figured out how to use Guard in Lao. The new form only cracked under the hammer after four hits.

          Levy lay next to the other woman, she was tired but her mind was still spinning with the possibilities that this new knowledge brought. Looking over at Ivy she could no longer contain her curiosity. “How did you know about Solid Script? You obviously don’t use it.” She watched as the woman who even when exhausted tapped her fingers and jiggled her feet froze at the question. Levy debated withdrawing before she saw Ivy take in a large breath.

          “My dad was a Solid Script mage. He wasn’t as adept with his magic as you are, and his career choice was a professor at a University; teaching History. He started trying to experiment with his magic when his friend in the linguistics department mentioned the possibility. ” Ivy refused to meet Levy’s questioning gaze.

          Even though Levy knew she wasn’t supposed to push she couldn’t stop herself. “Did he ever succeed like we did today?”

          “No, he had started to learn Boscan but he stopped using magic all together after my mom died.” Ivy pushed herself into a sitting position clearly done with the conversation. The heavy silence that fell over the two women was only broken when Levy’s stomach released a loud growl.

          “I got so excited I forgot I haven’t eaten anything.” Levy jumped to her feet giving the other woman a sheepish smile as her stomach made more noise. “I don’t think you’ve eaten anything either.” Extending her hand to the still seated woman, Levy could only pray that her questions hadn’t pushed Ivy away. Relief flooded her as her small hand was grabbed by a larger heavily calloused one.

          The two women covered with grass stains, dust, and some light bruising joined Gajeel back at his table for lunch. As they finished Natsu burst through the doors, and rushed to their table.

          “Hey hammer girl! I didn’t get to fight you last night so let’s do it!”  Natsu’s fist became covered in flames as he moved to stand over Ivy, catching the attention of everyone in the hall.

          “No, I’ll pass.” Ivy started to lean back hoping the dragon slayer would go away.

          “Come on! I want to get you back for that sneak attack yesterday!” Natsu continued to invade her space.

          “He won’t stop unless you knock him out or he gets you, considering how much energy you’ve already used.” Levy muttered to the confused woman.

          After sitting for a couple seconds with a scowl on her face Ivy pushed herself from the table. “Fine, but there’s no way I’m letting you win easy just because I’m tired.”  Ivy didn't want to deal with getting hounded by Natsu all day, but losing wasn't an option. Moving herself in a way that made sure her shoulder hit him as she walked past, Ivy decided the guild wasn't the best place to start. “Let’s take this outside; I don’t want to damage anything.”

          “Yes!” Natsu jumped in the air before starting toward the doors, only to stop when Ivy didn’t follow him. “What are you doing?”

          The small lunch crowd watched in confusion as Ivy walked towards a sidewall; swinging her head back on forth looking for something. Laxus, who had heard Natsu from his office and came to investigate, was the only one to spot the wall socket that she found.

          “I told you, you’re not winning because I used up most of my energy with Levy. I need to recharge.” Sending Natsu a smirk over her shoulder she turned back to the wall, extended her hammer, and quickly shoved the curved point of the claw into the socket near the floor.

          Almost everyone jumped up in shock waiting for the woman to get blown backwards. Levy was the only one to rush forward thinking her friend was attempting a weird public suicide. Before she could make it to the wall a large hand pulled her to a stop.

          “She’s fine, but you’ll get shocked if you touch her.” Gajeel tried to calm the panicking Levy when the lights dimmed, they soon returned to normal as Ivy removed her hammer. “See she’s fine….” Gajeel’s words dried in his mouth as the hammer girl turned around. Getting a recharge was an understatement.

          The neon blue electricity that usually just ran through her hammer pulsed over the rest of her body. Her eyes were filmed over with the swirling light, and sparks popped and crackled out her nose with each breath. Loose strands of hair floated around her head as she made her way to Natsu, swinging the hammer over her shoulder.

          “You leave me alone for a week when I win.” Even her voice crackled with energy as more sparks flew from the corners of her mouth.

          Natsu immediately recovered from his suprise as she challenged him. “Sure, but only if you win!”

          The two walked out the doors leaving their audience in a stunned silence. That didn't last long before Cana started calling bets and everyone rushed for the exit.

          Levy, being small, was used to getting knocked flying when people got excited, and she tensed herself for the impact of the rushing crowd. The impact never hit, she instead found herself being lifted and pressed into a hard chest as people moved around them. Soon they were the only two in the hall.

          “This is probably bad timing but I’ve been meaning to ask what you’re doing tonight?” Gajeel refused to look down at the small woman in his arms as she lifted her face at his question.

          “I don’t have any plans.”

          “Alright, can you be ready by eight?”

          “Are you asking me on a date?” Levy watched in amusement as Gajeels neck began to turn pink. “If you are, then it’s about damn time.” She tried to sound menacing but knew she had failed miserably when he started to laugh.

          “Nice try, now let’s go watch that fight.” Swinging her over his shoulder and ignoring her squeak of protest he started to walk toward the door.

          When Levy and Gajeel got to the practice fields the match was already underway. Neither opponent had landed a blow, but everyone knew the fight would be over once they did.

          Gajeel put Levy down and could only watch with a new found respect for Ivy. Natsu couldn’t touch her and in frustration he continued to build his fire, which was simply cut away with the hammer. Ivy on the other hand looked like she was having the time of her life, every few seconds sending an arc of lightning at the fire dragon slayer.

          “She’s insane.” Lucy whispered to Levy after joining them. “I think she’s just playing with him.”

          “No, she’s burning energy.” The three mages slightly jumped as they noticed Laxus standing near them watching the fight. “The amount of energy she pulled from the guild would have put  Natsu out for a week or more if she hit him with it when they started. She’s using it up until she can knock him out without causing seriouse damage.” 

          Laxus had been surprised when Ivy went for the wall socket. It was a great way to get a quick energy boost, but the consequences of pulling filtered energy instead of pure lighting had always been a pain to him and not worth it. As soon as she used it up she would need to sleep. Laxus had done it once when he was younger; just to see if he could. He still smirked as he remembered his grandfather panicking when he shoved that fork into a socket.

          The fight was coming to an end. Laxus could feel the energy was almost were she wanted it, and then he watched her control Natsu’s movements like a puppet master. Sending a bolt to the left and a little behind Natsu, she caused him to jump forward and right into a swing of her hammer.

          The crowd winced as Natsu crumpled to the ground. Lucy and Wendy, who had been watching on her toes ready to rush in, ran over to check on him. After a quick assessment they announced that he was uninjured besides a concussion, which was common for Natsu.

          Ivy only stayed long enough to hear his condition before stumbling off the practice field; she had discharged the last of her energy into the ground while Natsu had been checked over. She didn’t even bother making the hammer smaller, instead simply dragging it behind her as she wove her way through the crowd that was trying to get her attention.

          The only thing Ivy could think about was the bed she had woke up in, and how nice curling into it would be. She continued on this train of thought until she ran into a wall of muscle just before reaching her room. Walking with her head down she hadn’t noticed Laxus following then move into her path. Too tired to really care about anything she leaned into him while lifting her chin to resting against his shoulder. “If you don’t move I’m going to just sleep here.”

          “As interesting as that would be, I don’t feel like standing here all day.” Laxus was a little lost in what to do next and had to put effort into stringing together what he wanted to ask. Having her close made his mind short circuit; even with the dirt and sweat she smelled good, like lightning and citrus. A combination that to anyone who didn't eat lightning on a regular basis would consider weird, but to him it was mouth watering. “After your nap I’m going to pick you up here at six.”

          “Why?” Ivy could hardly understand what the large blond was saying. She was too comfortable and instead of focusing on his words she snuggled her face more into his shoulder.

          “Because I’m taking you out; now go to bed.” Laxus made sure she didn’t face plant as he moved away, causing the woman to release a whine of irritation at losing her pillow before she shuffled through the bedroom door. Once he saw her fall onto the bed and watched the hammer shorten to be replaced on her thigh Laxus shut the door.

           Heading back to the guild hall he decided to find Evergreen, if anyone knew about dates it was her. He would need all the help he could get.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

          Remington Wallace stood once more in front of the large door glaring at the place that would soon hold the hammer; if his plan succeeded. As he stared at the crevice the hatred that had built over five years swirled within him taking him back to that fateful summer and early fall in the village of Orion.

          His family had been given instructions to move to the village when the older man who had been stationed there passed away. The man had sent word the hammer could be in the area, but had never been able to confirm it.

          There was one or two members stationed in every major city in Earthland, keeping a constant look out while living their lives. Being given the opportunity to possibly find the legendary hammer was a great honor. At least that’s what his parents constantly reminded him. Remy hadn't wanted to move away from the city, but there was no fighting it.

          Orion was as small and boring as he had feared. They arrived at the end of spring, and his parents immediately put him in school for the remaining three weeks of the year. They knew children would talk more easily than adults. Studying and trying to learn in an old one room school house with maybe fifteen other kids had been hell. The only redeeming thing had been the teacher, Noak Beltrum.

          Mr. Beltrum could easily be considered a genius in Remington’s eyes. There was never a question he didn’t know the answer to, and if he didn’t have it that day he would have one by the next. There was no reason a man of that caliber would be in a small village teaching.

           Asking around he learned Mr. Beltrum had moved to Orion almost four years prior, and wouldn’t talk about why. Fortunately being the way of small towns there were a multitude of rumors, all of them surrounding Noak Beltrum’s daughter, Ivy.

          Noak kept her on their small farm that was about a mile from the main village, and said that she was home schooled.  She went to the market on a regular basis, but there was just something off. Everyone described her as a freak of nature. They said when Noak and his daughter first moved Ivy was thirteen, and already close to six feet tall. Her father was five six at most, his wild hair that his daughter had inherited caused his height to be a hard thing to judge, and Ivy had said her mother was short when asked. The villagers concluded that Ivy should not have been able to grow like that. It was also common knowledge that the girl was unreasonably strong.

          The stories of her where wild from start to finish. Most thought she was a science experiment gone wrong, probably causing someone’s death and now had to be hidden. The thing that caught Remington’s attention the most in every story was the detail of a hammer. There was always a hammer on her right thigh. No one knew anything about it, but it was there.

          When he told his parents about Ivy Beltrum at the beginning of summer they formed a plan. To Remington’s frustration it was not for them to get closer to the Beltrums, but for him to get closer to Ivy.

          Several weeks into summer when he knew Mr. Beltrum was gone he went to the farm house with the excuse of having some question or another and “accidently” met Ivy. He was nice to her and she obviously fell for him quickly. At his parents insistence he had flirted and even kissed the girl, hating every minute of it.

          She was too tall and too strong. He had never felt emasculated until he stood next to Ivy Beltrum. Her odd personality pissed him off and he wanted to smack her like one of his father dogs when she fidgeted. He could only thank his acting lessons as a child that allowed him to keep his composure.

          Then fall came and on her seventeenth birthday she told him what he wanted to hear. She possessed the hammer they had spent years looking for. Four days after she confessed, enough members had traveled to Orion to take action.

          His father had confronted Noak in front of the house as Remington moved toward the side knowing Ivy would likely slip out the back. He heard Noak yell for Ivy to run, and watched as his short term teacher tried to move and block the door only to get stabbed.

          Anger flooded him as he sprinted around the house spotting a tall figure in the small amount of moon light. Being raised by the Order Remington hated unnecessary death. Noak’s intelligence was worth more than Ivy, and she would only live until the hammer was in place.

          When he tackled and wrestled her to the ground he thought about how his father trained the dogs; fear and pain brought obedience. While he let all the frustration and disgust he felt toward the girl control his words and actions, he didn’t hear the thunder closing in or his parents screaming his name.

          He was shoved off Ivy just as a bolt of lightning struck her, his parents didn't stand a chance. Their bodies burned and fried, barely releasing screams before their vocal cords where destroyed. A small arc had hit Remington in the head and exited his body through the side of his left thigh. It was only the healer that had followed behind his parents that saved him.

          The arc had just missed his heart and multiple surgeries and therapy with the healer allowed him to walk again. His eye couldn’t be fixed and the lighting had fried the tissues in and around it, cutting the eye out would’ve caused more harm than good. Remington found in time that he came to rely on his disfigurement; it forced him not to forget.

          Remington smiled as he refocused on the door and lightly touched where the hammer would rest. “Ivy, soon you will decide to come back to me, and I will enjoy your death.” 

* * *

 

          “Hey. Wake up! We don’t have a lot of time.”

          Ivy groaned as she tried to push away the hands poking her; refusing to open her eyes.

          “You have a **date** with Laxus in four hours, you have no appropriate clothes, and you desperately need to shower! Get up!”

          At the mention of the word date Ivy’s eyes snapped open to see the only female of Laxus’ team, Evergreen. Shaking her head trying to clear the sleep induced fog she tried to remember anything about a date. While she remembered running into Laxus she could only seem to recall that he had a comfortable shoulder. “Umm, what date?”

          A fan quickly slapped the top of Ivy’s head, it didn’t hurt much just a little sting. “Laxus is picking you up at six. Now go clean up so we can go shopping.”

          Ivy stared at the other woman in horror. She had never been on a date, but there were more pressing matters. “I can’t go shopping! I don’t have the jewel for that.”

          “Don’t worry I’m taking care of it.” Holding up her hand and stopping Ivy as she tried to protest more Evergreen continued. “Before you start telling me how you don’t want me buying you stuff, this isn't for you. Laxus and my team are my family. They have been there for me for a long time, and if I can help one of them then I’m going to. Now go get a shower you can’t try clothes on covered in dust and dry sweat.”

          Reluctantly Ivy headed to the bathroom; mentally promising herself she would pay the brunette back someday. After all Laxus wasn’t the only one getting help.

 

 

 

          Standing outside the first store Evergreen had dragged them to Ivy began to regret agreeing to this trip.

          “Oh Hips and Curves, I love this store” Lucy let out a sigh as she thought about how little jewel she had, knowing she wouldn’t be able to get anything.

          Lucy and Levy had joined the women when they heard about the shopping trip. Levy wanted something for her own date, and Lucy just loved to shop.

          “This is a lingerie shop.” Ivy’s breathing was starting to quicken. “It’s just dinner or something; I’m not sleeping with him. I don’t think I can do this.” Ivy started to turn away.

          Levy made a motion with her hand to silence the more boisterous complaints that were about to come from the other two women. Resting her hand gently on Ivy’s arm stopping the tall woman from leaving, she nodded for Lucy and Evergreen to go ahead.

          “Getting lingerie doesn’t mean you have to sleep with him.” Moving in front of Ivy so she could see the woman’s pale face, Levy gave her a reassuring smile. “It just looks better under the type of clothes you would wear for a date, and it’s a serious confidence booster when you feel attractive.”

          Ivy who didn’t look convinced shifting on her feet. “Maybe I should just cancel. I’m leaving in two days anyway.” The next sentence was spoken so softly that Levy almost missed it. “I shouldn’t get my hopes up.”

          “I can’t believe the woman who beat Natsu would panic over a date. If you don’t want to go then don’t, but you might want to consider that you’re the first girl to ever be asked out by Laxus Dryar. Who cares if you’re leaving in two days? This is an opportunity you would probably regret not taking.” Levy started to head into the store. Tough love was sometimes needed to get people moving, and Levy smiled as she heard a sigh then the sound of big boots stomping towards her.

          “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Ivy almost froze again when she looked around.

          Before Levy could say anything Evergreen was at the taller woman’s shoulder, giving Ivy a dark look. “I’m glad you decided to do this. You can’t go on a date wearing sports bras and granny panties. Oh and if you had decided to turn down Laxus I would have turned you to stone for the remainder of your stay here.” Evergreens glare changed into a soft smile as she linkled arms with Ivy. “I already got an attendant in the changing room so you can get measured. Levy, why don’t you go find some things. You two can model once Lucy and I grab stuff for Ivy.” Turning back to the woman, as Levy headed toward the section she needed, Evergreen began to move her in the right direction. “We are going to make you gorgeous, not that you aren’t already of course.”

          Ivy could only nod her head; she couldn’t even be mad at the threat. It was obvious Evergreen felt protective of her friend, and Ivy respected her for it. With that in mind Ivy allowed herself to be guided into a dressing room to get measured.

          Soon enough Lucy and Evergreen where sitting in plush chairs before the set of dressing rooms that had mirrors in between the drape covered openings.

          “Do I have to come out?” Ivy’s question was met with groans from the two women.

          “Levy’s going to model with you! If you’re not out in thirty seconds I’m going to drag you out.” Lucy couldn’t wait to see what the woman would look like after they were done with her.

          They heard a huff from Ivy as Levy stepped out of her own room, to immediate cat calls from her friends. The small woman had chosen a black padded push up bra with crimson lace overlaying the fabric. The matching cheeky underwear had more red lace around the edges of black spandex.

          “It’s so obvious who you’re wearing that for, fortunately you look so good it doesn’t matter.” Evergreen smiled as she gestured for Levy to do a spin.

          “I might have been thinking of him, but these are comfortable so I might not wear them tonight.” At the questioning looks Levy’s face turned pink, and she looked away as she spun in a circle before she decided to continue. “I just don’t want them ripped to pieces right away.”

          “What!” Lucy’s squawk had several customers craning their necks in the direction of the changing rooms. At the glare from Levy the blonde tried to rain in her voice with an apologetic look. “Are you going to give any details with that juicy bit of information?”

          “Nope” With a firm shake of her head Levy decided to change the focus. Moving toward the door that contained their nervous friend Levy grabbed the fabric. “I’m going to just pull this open if you don’t come out.”

          Ivy’s pink face appeared around the edge of the fabric. “Don’t you dare, I’m coming.” Stepping out the woman was met with silence.

           Curling into herself she couldn’t help but want to hide, even crossing her arms over her stomach. She knew this was a bad idea she was too tall, too big and bulky to wear clothes like this.

          “How the fuck could you hide that body under baggy men’s clothes!” Evergreen had moved from her seat to stand in front of the woman. Placing her hands on Ivy’s shoulders she pushed the tall woman straight, and then moved the crossed arms to hang at the woman’s sides. “I’m tempted to throw away every clothing item you own and buy you things that fit.”

          “Seriously hiding what you have is probably considered a sin somewhere.” Lucy had joined the two women examining Ivy. “ I didn’t pick that out, so good job Ever.”

          Ivy could only stand in silence as they moved around her. The lingerie they had picked was comfortable, but she hadn’t worn anything like it before. The dark grey bra wasn’t very padded but still pushed her in to place. It had an overlay of lacing that was a light gold, but instead of just the cups being covered like Levy’s it even went over the thicker straps. The same gold lace covered the dark gray spandex of a pair of boy shorts.

          “You’re so muscular. It’s like Erza but your boobs aren’t as big.” Ivy jumped forward as Lucy poked her butt, almost taking out Evergreen with the movement. “I’m sorry Levy but you might have competition for best hips and ass.”

          Levy felt the twisting jealousy in her gut as she looked at the other woman. Ivy really was beautiful with her hour glass figure. Levy shook her head trying to get rid the negative thoughts. Gajeel liked how she looked and that’s what mattered.

          “Ever show me where you grabbed those; she should have a couple pairs.” Lucy began to move back towards the aisles.

          Ever gave Ivy another once over before following the blond. “Yeah, we need to hurry. We’re going to have to hit up a spa too, get rid of that leg hair.”

          As the two women disappeared into the clothes Ivy stopped glaring at them, she didn’t mind her hair, and looked to Levy noticing she suddenly seemed just as uncomfortable. “Are you alright?”

          Levy, who hadn’t been able to completely shake off the feelings of inadequacy looked to Ivy and tried to smile. “I’m fine just..” Not being able to form words Levy gestured to herself then to Ivy, feeling that she could trust the woman. “Short, lacking?”

          “I think this might be a girl thing, but I would trade bodies with you in an instant.” Ivy smiled down at Levy. “Being tall is a pain, my shoulders are stupidly broad, and it’s hard to find a sleeve that will go around my arms while fitting the rest of me right. The only thing I like is my strength, and even though you’re smaller than me you’re a power house in your own way.”

          Levy burst out laughing feeling suddenly lighter. No one had ever called her a power house, and the only other person who thought she was strong was Gajeel. He had never actualy said it but he trusted her on missions to have his back, and that was enough.

          “I’m serious! I bet a kick from you would do some damage.” Ivy said unable to figure out why Levy was laughing, but she was happy to see her friend smiling again.

          “Why are you two still standing there? We have more shopping to do and very little time, let’s go.” Evergreen was back with a few more bras and panties in her arms.

           Levy tried to change as fast as she could; deciding to get the set she had modeled along with a few other things she knew would look good. As she was checking out she noticed Ivy snatch the receipt that Evergreen had placed in the bag. Watching the tall woman and thinking of what Ivy had said she decided the she was going to do everything in her power to get Ivy to join the guild. This was a friend she wanted to keep.

* * *

 

          At ten to six Laxus walked in to the guild wearing a dark gray long sleeved dress shirt and black slacks. Even in the middle of June he could get away with wearing long sleeves and an undershirt. His body just always ran cold, a left over from being sick as a kid.

          The building had started to fill, but wasn’t as packed as it would be later. Moving towards the back hall, he stopped as Evergreen ran over to him from where he wanted to go.

          “Did you get the reservations?” Evergreen was practically shaking with excitement.

          “Yes”

          “Great! You have to call me later. She looks amazing. Have fun.” Giving him a quick hug Evergreen rushed back down the hall, and soon appeared again with Levy and Lucy. The two gave Laxus a wave and thumbs up before heading to find a table.

          Suddenly nervous Laxus continued down the hall. He stood trying to relax before hitting a sharp knock on the door that led to Ivy’s borrowed room.

          The door only opened a crack letting him see a large blue green eye that now had eyeliner making the color pop even more. Her voice slipped out softly from behind the wood. “Promise you won’t laugh.”

          Laxus couldn’t help but smile as he promised; only to have it fall away and his eyes involuntarily widen as the door was fully opened. He owed Evergreen more than he thought.

          Ivy’s hair had been pulled into a more elegant version of the lose braid that had hung over her left shoulder earlier that day. Though the makeup she had was minimal, only eyeliner, mascara, and a bit of pink lip gloss it was perfect for her. The dark purple dress with black accents she wore was an older look with some modern additions. The bodice was in the style of a sleeveless mock turtle neck with a tear drop opening that revealed the top of Ivy’s freckled cleavage. Under the bust was ruching that clung to her, it stopped just above her hips to bell out in a fuller skirt that stopped above her knees.

          The smile came back to Laxus’ face as he saw she was still wearing her boots. Without the baggy pants he could now see that they went to her mid calf and had multiple buckles. The only problem was that he couldn’t find a voice in his dry throat to comment on the beautiful site before him.

          Ivy began to get uncomfortable as the blond continued to stare at her. “Evergreen and Lucy know what they’re doing when it comes to shopping. I never thought I would like a dress, but look it has pockets and I can still wear my hammer.” Shoving her hands into the pockets and lifting the right side of the skirt, she showed him the bottom of the leather harness on her thigh.

          Laxus had to dig his nails in to the palm of his hand as he looked at her leg, having the sudden desire to bite the thick curved flesh. Trying to keep his composure Laxus finally found his voice. “You look amazing. I have reservations at a restaurant Ever suggested. Are you ready?”

          “Yup,” Ivy relaxed now knowing he didn’t think she looked weird. Taking a step closer she decided to let her worries go for the time and just enjoy herself. “You dress up nice too.”

          “Thanks” Offering Ivy his arm Laxus steered them to the back exit of the guild, ignoring the multiple pairs of eyes watching them from around the corner.

 

            The restaurant Evergreen had told Laxus to go to was one of the more upscale places in town. There was a woman in a floor length evening gown playing a piano on a raised platform in the middle of the first floor. The second floor was open over where the piano was positioned, and the waiters even wore a type of suit.

          Ivy felt incredibly out of place as they were shown to their table and the feeling only grew as Laxus was stopped by several women who asked if he wanted to join them. The looks they threw in the direction of the tall women made it obvious they didn’t think he should be with her.

          Laxus moved his arm securely around Ivy’s waist hating the way she shrank in on herself. He didn’t even try to stop the snarl that escaped his throat as he informed the ladies that he was on a date. The look of disgust on his face had the women quickly leaving the vicinity.

          Leaning into the man enjoying the warmth spreading through her from where his hand rested Ivy let out a snort she failed to contain. This earned a look from the waiter who was standing at their table near the piano. “Did you just snarl?”

          “Maybe,” Laxus moved to pull out Ivy’s chair and then sat in his own. He took the menus offered before waving the waiter away and continuing. “Those women insulted you and I didn't feel like playing nice.”

          “Well I kind of like you not playing nice, as long as it’s not directed at me.” She started to stick her tongue out, but quickly stopped as she noticed the people around them staring; more specifically staring at Laxus. “I get the feeling you’re popular.”

          “More just well known,” Shifting in his chair Laxus tried to keep his eyes on the woman in front of him instead of staring down their audience. “Do you have any idea what you want?”

          Ivy stared at the menu before looking back up at the man. “How do you plan to eat here?”

          “What do you mean?”

          “This place is really expensive, and the amount of food you get is ridiculously small and not worth it. I mean look at what they’re bringing out.” Ivy nodded to the doors that lead to the kitchen as a waiter brought out a tray of food. “I’ve seen you eat. You’re not going to be satisfied at all.”

          Seeing the sadly proportioned food on the large plates reminded Laxus of why he didn’t come to places like this, but this was how dates worked at least by Evergreen’s standards. “Its fine, I’ll just pick up something later.”

          “Screw that I’m hungry. Come on I have a better idea.” Laxus watched as Ivy pushed herself from the table. When she noticed he hadn’t moved she grabbed his arm forcing him to follow her as she left the restaurant.

          Almost an hour later Ivy was pushing open his front door. Laxus’ arms where full of pizza boxes, not allowing him to get the door himself. This caused an interesting moment when Ivy slid her hands into his pockets looking for his keys. Try as he might he couldn’t help the tightening in his pants, and could only hope that her hands didn’t move any closer to his crotch. Fortunately she didn’t and was now looking around his living room.

          The room was large with light grey carpeting and had two couches, a love seat, and a chair; all in brown suede. Crates holding records lined the back wall with a complex sound system in the middle. The seats surrounded a large wood and glass coffee table and faced a wall mounted movie lacrima.

          Placing the six large pizzas on the coffee table Laxus moved to the kitchen to get wine and glasses, not knowing what she liked he grabbed a white and a red. When he returned Ivy was already on her second piece of pizza sitting cross legged on the floor, the skirt puffed out around her legs and her boots where placed next to the chair.

          “Red or white?” Laxus watched as Ivy grabbed another piece then pointed to the white, her mouth too full to speak. “You really where hungry, you better leave some for me.”

          Ivy swallowed her mouth full finally taking a breath. “Well yeah, I trained with Levy, beat up Natsu, then let Evergreen and Lucy play dress up with me. I need energy and the only other food I had was a small lunch. We have six pizzas. I will defiantly eat one, so that still leaves five for you." She gave him a playful smile before taking the wine glass that Laxus handed her. Ivy then moved her attention to the movies they had grabbed from the video store that was connected to the pizza place. “Any ideas on what you want to watch first?”

          Laxus had walked over to his music collection, and was flipping through records. “Would you mind if we just sat and listened to music while we eat? The sound of chewing makes focusing on a movie kind of hard.”

          “That’s fine I like pretty much anything so pick whatever you want.”

          Continuing to search as Ivy ate more pizza Laxus decided classical orchestra would be good. They may have left the fancy over priced restaurant, but at least the music would help bring that date night feel back. Looking through the records Laxus froze on one in particular with a title in large red and gold curled font. Without second thought Laxus read the title aloud.

          “Cleo Beltrum with the Caelum Grand Orchestra, huh I knew your name sounded familiar.”

          Laxus turned at the sound of pizza being dropped back into the box. Ivy was suddenly standing. All color had left her face and the large eyes staring into him looked dead and broken.

          “How do you know my last name?” Her voice had even lost its normal cadence, it sounded flat and emotionless and sent a hallow feeling to Laxus’ guts as he realized his mistake. Before he could move or speak to explain she was running toward the door. “You’re just like Remy!”

          The words were broken with a sob as she ran out of his house, and Laxus only let a second pass before he was chasing after the only woman he had ever wanted to stay.


	13. Chapter 13

Ivy didn't know where she was going, blinded by tears she ran through the forest behind Laxus' home. She welcomed the pain in her feet as rocks and sticks broke the skin, it was a distraction from the pain in her chest.

The spark that had been slowly burning and growing brighter as she spent more time with Laxus and the other members of the guild had been snuffed out. The cracks that etched through her being, that had slowly started welding back together in the sparks heat shattered apart once more.

Completely absorbed in her spiraling thoughts of betrayal and hurt, causing the visions of black and midnight to mix with blond and grey orange in her mind's eye; she didn't hear the man behind her. She knew he would chase her, but the knowledge that his legs were as long and powerful as hers had left her mind. The twisting in her gut that usually guided her went unnoticed.

A large hand that wrapped around her right bicep forced her to skid to a stop, but she didn't stop moving. Turning and using the momentum from the sudden halt she landed a left hook into Laxus' ribs. A grunt was her only reward for her efforts, with the hand only tightening more.

"Let me go!" Ivy screamed while dodging and hitting the other hand that came forward to restrain her as she tried to pull free.

"Not until you listen." Laxus could barely force the words through his teeth. Ivy had a nasty punch and he was positive a few of his ribs were bruised if not cracked.

"No! You're just like him! You'll make me believe you care with sweet words, and then you'll hurt me!" Turning her head as she continued to struggle her teeth sunk into his hand, deep enough to draw blood and caused him to jerk back letting her tear a grove into his skin.

In the split second it took Laxus to recover Ivy sprinted off again. She focused all her energy on the need to get away, and she almost smiled as she heard the thunder.

Laxus stayed on her tail, and realized what she was doing before she knew herself. Pulling his own lightning around him he lurched forward wrapping his arms around the woman as a bolt shot down from the sky and struck her.

The citizens of Magnolia would talk about this day for years to come describing it as the craziest lightning storm to ever suddenly appear. In less than five minutes a completely clear sky with a beautiful sunset was covered in a thick blanket of clouds. The thunder shook window panes and a torrent of rain almost flooded the streets and canal. The main detail that would be brought up over and over again was a specific streak of lightning. It was bright yellow and neon blue; the colors looked to be swirling around each other in a fight for dominance. The bolt shot across the city, one moment shooting away only a second later to suddenly swerve and crash into a street, building, or park. As soon as it struck down the lightning would once again arc in another direction.

Makarov stood on the bar swearing under his breath as the guild members started to yell out in fear. "What did that damn brat do?"

Gajeel was about to leave to get Levy for their date, but decided to call her and wait until things calmed down. He swore the next time he saw Laxus the blond was getting punched in the jaw.

No one was prepared when the bolt of lightning burst through a window and struck the center of the hall. It was only luck that everyone had huddled around tables and prevented anyone from being hit. In the split second before the lightning took off again the members with enhanced sight caused by either their magic traits or power caught a view of the struggle in progress. Laxus had his right arm wrapped securely around Ivy's waist his hand fisted into her skirt. His left hand held her right forearm, but the grip wasn't harsh just tight enough for her not to escape. It would have looked like they were dancing if not for the anger and pain contorting Ivy's face, or the blood running down her chin as she yelled. The woman's fist that was about to connect with Laxus' jaw had Gajeel rethinking his earlier idea, the blond was going to hurt later.

Just as quickly as it appeared the lightning shot out the opposite window; leaving glass, scorched wood and even more freighted and upset people in its wake.

"Well this just got even more interesting." Mira's cheerful voice caught the Master's attention.

With a sigh Makarov turned to the bar maid. "Yes it did, can you get me a bottle of my private vintage and keep the masses out of my office." Walking down the bar to jump to the second floor he glared at the shattered window. "I will be expecting a call."

Ivy had no control, the panic and need to escape where the only things keeping her lightning teleportation intact. Fear and adrenaline could only fuel a person for so long, and after fifteen minutes of fighting Ivy crumpled. The two mages slammed into the ground sending mud flying as they slid across the forest floor. They had landed not far from where their struggle had started. The rain turned into a steady drizzle around them.

Ivy curled in to a ball on her side trying to hold together the last pieces of herself, and then wondered why? She was tired and didn't really care anymore. Let the people in black cloaks come and take her away. Hopefully the end would be brought quickly. She wouldn't be alone or scared of the eventual betrayal that she feared was a guarantee. She would be with her parents again; her father would treat her like he did before she found the hammer and she could dance with her mother as they listened to old rock songs.

She didn't move as Laxus sat behind her. He stayed quite, unsure of himself and wanting her to speak first. When the silence became unbearable he slowly rested a hand in her shoulder thinking the contact would get a reaction, it didn't. After giving her a small shake, Laxus started to panic when she still didn't respond. He didn't want to break her; he just wanted the chance to explain why he didn't tell her he knew who she was. Not knowing what to do he scooped the woman into his arms and positioned her in his lap. When she didn't look at him he gently lifted her chin while wiping his blood from her mouth. Still getting no reaction Laxus started to get annoyed. Grabbing her waist he gave her a small shock. He almost sighed in relief as she jerked then met his gaze with a glare.

"You already won; you don't have to do that. Just call those bastards in cloaks to come get me, I'm done." Her snarled words caught Laxus of guard, no wonder she wanted to get away.

"No one is calling anybody. Let me explain and when I'm finished if you want to leave you can. I'll even get your stuff from the guild and buy a train ticket to take you where ever you want to go." It hurt telling her that she could leave, but in the end it didn't matter how much he wanted her to stay.

"You're going to let me go?" Ivy couldn't understand what she was hearing. It had to be a trick, but now that she was back in a more calm state of mind she tried to focus on any signal from the hammer. There were none, not like when Remy lied to her.

"Yeah, if that's what you want." Looking into her eyes Laxus decided to hold nothing back. "Gajeel used to work at the magic council; they sent him a job earlier this week about an attack on a woman in Shirotsume involving a hammer." Ivy nodded and from the look on her face it was obvious she knew about the incident.

"He had Levy decode a letter that was found on the man that was arrested. She got Freed's help and that's how my team was dragged into it. The letter gave instructions to find you giving your name, description, and a description of the hammer." Feeling the woman stiffen in his lap he started rubbing circles with the thumb that still rested on her waist.

"Knocking into you was a complete coincidence, and when I took you too the guild gramps decided that we shouldn't press you. He figured you might run if we started asking questions and telling you what we knew. So we agreed to just treat you like any other possible new member." Laxus tried to decipher the expression on her face, but he couldn't tell how this was affecting her. Though she had slightly relaxed into his hand, and this gave him a small bit of hope. "Levy found some information on the hammer, but I can't actually tell you about that because we signed a nondisclosure agreement."

"The true origins of magic book, that tells about the meteorite that brought magic, and how a piece of it turned into this hammer?" At the wide eyed shock on Laxus' face Ivy let a small smile slip. "That council is ignorant to think they have the only copy. My father was a history professor, gaining knowledge was basically his religion."

Ivy let herself slump into his chest accepting what she had known for years, the hammer was never wrong. It had guided her to Magnolia, and as she thought of her panicked dash away from Laxus she now realized it had been telling her not to run. Shaking her head she huddled closer to the large man. Every time she didn't listen something bad would happen. If this was where she needed to be, then this is where she would stay. A warm tightening in her stomach gave Ivy a sense of approval.

Laxus was very confused. The woman who less than an hour ago had given him bruised rips, taken some skin out of his hand with her teeth, and loosened several molars; was now cuddling into his chest. "I'm not saying that I'm not enjoying this, but I kind of thought you hated me?"

Ivy couldn't help the laugh that erupted from her throat. As she calmed down she looked up at the bewildered man. "I thought I did because I thought you were another Remy, but my hammer isn't telling me you're trouble. It's even letting me know I should stay."

"Oh... Okay two questions. How does your hammer tell you things and who's Remy? I get the idea this guy hurt you." Giving her waist a slight squeeze and circling his other arm around her, he considered that might be more information then she was willing to share. "Of course you don't have to answer them."

"No I can." Letting out a long breath she twisted her hands into his shirt enjoying the comforting pressure of his arms. "When I'm about to make a bad decision the hammer will send a twisting pain into my gut. It's kind of like how a gut instinct is described, but a lot more forceful and direct. It's not always pain, like when I was in Onibus I heard a conversation about Magnolia and the feeling I got indicated I should come here." Pushing her face into Laxus' chest she calmed her breathing before continuing. "Remington Wallace was a boy who moved to Orion. He was the only one who didn't treat me like a freak. I thought he cared about me, hell I thought he would love me. In the end he... convinced me to tell him about the hammer. A few days later a group in black cloaks showed up at our house. They were lead by Remy's parents. My father died trying to stop them, but Remy caught me. Before I was able to escape with the lightning, like I tried to do tonight, he let me know how he really felt about me." Ivy traced the scar across her lips as she began to cry again, but the pain that usually came when she remembered that night was lessened as Laxus' arms held her tighter.

Letting Ivy cry against him turned over this new information, but when a shiver shot through him Laxus focused on a more pressing matter. Laxus was getting cold, he hated being cold, and he now caught the smell of Ivy's blood that was mixed with dirt. Standing up he adjusted Ivy to let her wrap her long legs around his waist, and moved his right arm bellow her. Setting a quick pace he made his way back to his house, thinking once again about what Ivy had told him and that if he ever met Remington Wallace he was going to fry him.

* * *

Entering his home through the back door let him not worry about tracking dirt on any of the carpets. Moving from the mud room to the laundry room and finally into the connecting bathroom he gave Ivy a little nudge as he rested her on top of the counter. She had dozed off during their walk back.

Ivy turned her head letting her warm nose rest against the cool skin of his neck. She refused to acknowledge that she was awake, only wanting to stay in Laxus' arms a little longer. As he pulled away she let out an involuntary whine.

"Come on you're covered in mud and I can smell the blood from your feet. Get cleaned up so I can bandage them." Moving toward the laundry room door he turned back to the woman. "When you're done there will be some clothes for you on the dryer, just throw your dirty ones into the washer."

He waited until he heard the shower running then stripped his soiled clothes an tossed them in the washer. Looking through a basket he shrugged hoping what he had would work and placed a few articles of clothing on the dryer that Ivy could use until her dress was clean. Grabbing fresh clothes for himself he walked up the back stairs to his own room that had an en suite, calling his grandfather along the way.

"What did you do?" Laxus wasn't even surprised at the gruff greeting.

"Let slip that I knew her last name, she panicked thinking that we were involved with the Order thing that's looking for the hammer. Turns out they've tricked her with false kindness before. Anyway I was able to calm her down and she's staying for now. I'm going to let her crash here tonight and in the morning I'll bring her to see Wendy with me, her feet are cut up. I might even convince her to talk to you."

The sigh that followed Laxus' explanation was long and drawn out. "Fine, just so you know you're paying for the damages you two caused." The click that ended the sentence let Laxus know he wasn't in any real trouble; gramps would have chewed him out longer if that was the case. Moving into the shower he couldn't help but wonder if he could salvage what was left of their date.

Ivy winced and limped as she moved into the laundry room. Her feet where burning and had started bleeding again. The only bit of clothing that hadn't gotten muddy was the underwear Evergreen had picked out for her. The skirt had proved to be an effective shield against dirt, but got completely ruined in the process. Throwing her things into the washer and gently rester her hammer on the floor next to the dryer, she looked at what had been left out for her. Deciding against the gym shorts with material that would not stretch over her butt; she pulled on the dark green sleeveless work out shirt and black boxer briefs over her boy shorts. Wanting to get off her feet she then hopped on top of the dryer and waited for Laxus.

When Laxus came back down stairs and didn't find Ivy in the kitchen like he expected he moved back to the laundry room. The sight of her sitting in his clothes made him glad he'd chosen to grab jeans instead of pajama pants. The shirt was large enough that it bagged around her waist, but her chest still pressed against the fabric showing that she wasn't wearing a bra. The boxers on the other hand clung to her like a second skin.

"I didn't want to track blood anywhere else." Ivy could feel his eyes on her. The spark that had flickered back to life, and had once again started to ease the ache in her heart her, burned even brighter.

At her explanation Laxus finally noticing the bloody foot prints on the floor; he grabbed the first add kit and  kneeled in front of her. Several of the cuts were deep and there was bruising covering the bottoms of both feet. He cleaned them with peroxide as quickly as he could, letting Ivy grab his shoulders as she hissed in pain. Once they were cleaned he gently wrapped them and spoke, "Tomorrow we're going to Wendy to get healed."

When he finished and stood up Ivy noticed the bruise across his jaw that she had put there. Without thinking she grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him close to her trying to see how much damage she had done. She didn't even notice that she had positioned him between her legs while she sat on the edge of the dryer, or the way his breath hitched. "Crap, I'm sorry; did I injure you anywhere else? You know besides taking a chunk out of your hand." She glanced down and noticed that his hand was already bandaged, and also the position she had moved him in to. Suddenly Ivy noticed the tension in the air and as butterflies erupted in her stomach she decided to take a chance. Leaned forward cautiously she pressed her lips against his bruised jaw, barely putting any pressure. She couldn't help but hope that she was reading the situation right and wasn't about to be pushed away.  

Laxus' mind had slowed when she moved him, he couldn't even register that she asked him a question. All his focus was on keeping his hands from moving to her thighs. Feeling her lips brush against his jaw he felt a little bit of the control he had slip. As she started to lean back he let himself move catching her mouth with his own. Even with the massive amount of need and desire pulling him toward Ivy, their first kiss was soft and simple; only lasting a few seconds. When he pulled away trying to figure out if he had gone too fast, he was given an immediate answer by Ivy moving forward and bringing their lips together once more. Ivy's legs locked around his waist as Laxus pulled her off the dryer, wanting to get as close as physically possible. Both of his hands curled around her rear holding her against him. Ivy's arms wound there way over his shoulders as she slid her fingers into his hair.

As their kisses turned more heated Ivy found that she could finally give herself a little forgiveness. Being able to feel how much Laxus wanted her allowed the realization of how fake Remy's affections had truly been. Her fault had been having inexperience. How could you tell the difference between a lie and reality when you have never experienced something real? Bursting into a bright ball of fire the little spark was now an inferno burning deep within her. It mended broken pieces she had thought she lost, and for the cracks that had yet to be fix it soothed their jagged edges. Ivy knew that even if she had to leave someday soon, she could be happier finally knowing the feeling of being wanted.

Laxus started to slow their movements down planning to savor every moment with Ivy. He also slowed knowing he was seconds away from losing his mind and giving in to the urge to grind against the heat he could feel through his jeans. Pulling back he rested their foreheads together and enjoying the way her body fit against his. As their mingling breaths slowed Ivy spoke.

"Would it be okay if we listened to my mom's record?" Ivy's question caught Laxus off guard.

"Cleo Beltrum is your mom? I just thought you had the same last name." Continuing to carry her Laxus turned without a second thought and headed toward the living room. When they reached the couch he released his grip on her letting Ivy land with a grunt. Chuckling at the forced scowl she threw at his Laxus moved to the music setup and soon a beautiful violin filled the room before the orchestra joined in.

They sat together listening as Laxus worked his way through several pizzas. After he finished Laxus turned to study Ivy. She didn't look as sad as he thought she would, instead her face held a content expression with a soft smile. Deciding that it was alright for him to talk he asked a question that had formed when he started the record. "Your mother was amazing, can you play violin?"

Ivy's eyes focused back on him, but the soft smile never left her face. "No, she tried to get me to learn once with a tutor. He informed her that I had an inability to sit still or generate enough focus to learn the violin." Ivy's smile grew as she was pulled into better memories. "After that she put me in a dance class. I think it was the combination of her thinking I could be good at it, and the hope it would tire me out enough for my parents to get some peace at night. Turns out she was only right about the first part."

"I knew you were a dancer after the music store, but I can't imagine a simple class made you as good as you are."

"Yeah, after my mom saw how much I loved dancing and that I could have a future in it she pulled a few strings and got me enrolled in a dance academy. But it wasn't like I didn't have to audition or anything." Biting her lower lip Ivy looked away with a blush. Trying to get over her embarrassment Ivy spun around in her seat and allowed herself to fall backwards into Laxus' lap. Noticing he was staring at her with an intense focus Ivy poked his cheek to get his attention. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm trying to imagine you in a tutu, but I just can't picture it." 

"You have to imagine me completely different. I've never worn one looking like this."

"What do you mean? I doubt you looked much different when you were younger." Staring down at the woman he tilted his head in confusion.

"Actually I did. When I was twelve I weighed maybe a hundred pounds and was five foot four. I was the first one in my class to hit puberty and for awhile I was the tallest one. I remember I once wrote to my mom while she was on tour telling her how excited I was that I had been informed by the doctor that I was done growing, and the boys in my class where finally taller than me."

"How could you be almost as tall as me if you stopped growing at five four?"

"The hammer; after I found it my body went crazy. I was constantly hungry and I started packing on muscle, and no matter what I did I couldn't slim back down. Then I just started growing. I mean my dad was barely five six and my mom was only five one. It was scary, and for a long time I didn't know how to move in my own body. My dad ended up finding that book and it helped explain what was happening, but it didn't make anything better." Ivy closed her eyes as Laxus started to softly run his fingers through her hair.

Feeling that they had moved to talking freely with each other Laxus continued his questioning. "Ivy, what happened to your mom? I remember reading there was an accident, but the details where never given."

Ivy opened her eyes to meets Laxus' with a steady gaze. "It was me."

Laxus' hand stopped moving waiting for her to continue. When she did her eyes drifted to the side, unfocused. "I found the hammer the day after my mom got back from a tour. I remember I wanted to give my parents a little more time alone together before mom and I spent the day together. I went for a walk on a path my father and I had been on a hundred times, the only difference was that day I was alone. It was just resting against the base of a tree. There was no moss growing on it but the indentations it left in the bark and the ground made it look like it had been there for years. It was even already attached to the holster. When I picked it up I was so excited; I had found this really cool hammer and I couldn't wait to show everyone."

Sitting up Ivy moved to sit next to Laxus, her feet tapping against the cushions while her fingers twisted together. "When I got back to the house we learned that neither of my parents could lift it. I thought it was the funniest thing because to me it weighed no more than fifteen pounds. I decided to take it with us when we went horseback riding, and that was the first time I felt that twist in my gut. I ignored it thinking maybe I was getting sick and I could worry about it later, because I didn't want to miss the opportunity to have mom all to myself."

Ivy wiped a tear away as she hugged her knees to her chest; realizing she had never talked about this with anyone but her father. "We learned later that the hammer draws any storms in the area more quickly. If I show up somewhere and a storm is forecasted for the next day you know it will blow in at least twelve hours early. There was a thunder storm that wasn't supposed to begin till the afternoon. It started so quick there wasn't enough time to get to shelter. We both ended up getting bucked from our horses. I only sprained my wrist and got a few bruises, but when mom fell her neck landed on a rock."

Laxus let Ivy sit in silence realizing she wasn't able to continue as they finished listening to the record. He didn't think it was her fault, but he wasn't sure how to put that into comforting words. Freed and Bickslow were better at this, and Evergreen only used him as a shoulder to cry on; never as someone to get advice from. Just as he was about to try Ivy refocused he eyes on him and said. "Thank you for letting me listen to this. I haven't heard her play since before she died."

"Why?"

"After my father figured out what had caused the storm and what was happening to me he got rid of everything that was associated with her and made us move." At the expression on Laxus' face Ivy looked away and sneered bitterly. "I know that sounds awful, and it was, but he did it so he wouldn't end up hating me. Not being constantly reminded of what he lost because I was chosen, or whatever, helped him stay my dad; at least some of the time."

Laxus reached over and grabbed her shoulders forcing her to face him. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known the hammer was warning you and most kids want to spend time with their parents after they've been gone." He wanted to tell her more. Make her believe that it really was an accident, that she wasn't to blame, but he couldn't figure out what else to say.

To Ivy his words were perfect. She crawled into his lap wanting to move on from the depressing topic and once again kissed him. When she pulled back she gave Laxus a smile that could out shine the sun. "So what movie do you want to watch first?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut under the XXXXXXX

Chapter 14

 

Levy had curled into the bottom corner of her closet as Fairy Hills trembled with the sounds of thunder. The door was left open allowing light to fill the small area, but her fear began to rise as she felt the clashing of magic that sent the city into chaos. There was still a good twenty minutes before Gajeel was supposed to come pick her up. How could she last that long? Fortunately relief was able to flood through her as his name appeared on her phone.

“Hey I might be a little late. How are things there?” His deep voiced pushed away the last bit of panic that gripped her throat.

“It’s fine, but I’m starting to regret living on the top floor.” She felt a small amount of pride that her voice sounded normal.

“Sparky and Hammer girl are going at it. They just shot through th…” Gajeel paused as darkness fell around him followed by a high pitched shriek in his ear. “I’m just going to head over now. I’ll have to hangup to move faster so sit tight.”

“Okay” Even with his enhanced hearing Gajeel could barely understand the soft quivering reply over the noise around him. 

In his mind's eye he could see the small woman curled into a ball trying to remain calm. Dropping into the shadows as Mira started lighting candles he moved toward Fairy Hills faster then he had previously thought possible.

Levy hated the darkness. It wasn’t even the dark itself, but what could be hiding in it that caused fear to take control. Being a passionate reader Levy’s imagination was a powerful thing, and shadows are where the monsters born from her mind like to grow.

If she prepared herself before meeting the dark she could easily perform a light spell, but the storm had happened so fast there was no time. Her hands shook as she tried to cast, and she could barely get enough breath to form the words. When the lightning lifted the darkness of her room she thought she saw something creeping across the floor toward her, each flash moving it closer.

She felt her teeth break into the skin of her lip as she tried to keep from screaming. Fear wasn’t rational. Levy reminded herself of that every chance she got, but that didn’t matter as her mind spun out of control.

“Lev?” The question suddenly broke through the dark. 

The terrified woman jumped knocking clothes to the floor before letting out a single strangled word “Closet”. 

The next moment she felt herself being lifted into a chest she knew well. The smell of iron and pine filled her nose as she began taking deep calming breaths. Her heart finally slowing as she wrapped herself around the person who had been her rock since Tenrou. She faintly registered that they were moving around the room with a familiar clicking sound Levy couldn’t place breaking the silence every few seconds. Refocusing on the warmth that now surrounded her she started resetting her mind. 

“It’s not dark anymore.” Gajeel kept his voice soft as he sat back on her bed. Only to quickly shift and pull a book from under his leg before relaxing. 

Lifting her head away from his comforting chest Levy let out a long breath as she saw her room was now illuminated by a soft glow. Gajeel had lit all the candles that were scattered around. Glancing out the window there was nothing but blackness; something that never happened with her window facing the town. She noted that the lighting had stopped and hoped that her friend was okay.

“You have a ridiculous amount of candles. I can’t help wondering what you enjoy doing in this lighting?” The hand that moved to cup her rear and his comment earned him a light slap in the chest, but accomplished his goal of giving the bluenette something to focus on.

“For your information I sometimes enjoy reading by candle light. It’s relaxing.” She refused to admit that the books she read during those times where slightly racier romance novels. Levy pushed herself back into him as the thought of trying some of those chapters with Gajeel caused her face to heat.

“So the fantastic evening I had planned is no longer happening due this town wide power outage. If you want to find something for us to do I will find some food.” Standing back up he turned and tossed Levy back onto her bed, and grabbed a candle. 

He left the room before the giggling woman had stopped bouncing; knowing that they wouldn’t eat any time soon if he stayed. Having a heightened sense of smell was generally useful. It was not useful when he needed to keep his hands to himself and Levy was pumping out a spiced sweet smell that screamed at him to bend her over. Giving his entire body a jerk he tried to focus back on food.

Opening Levy's kitchen cupboards Gajeel came to the conclusion that she usually ate at the guild. Letting out a sigh he began to boil water on the stove that was fortunately gas; unable to comprehend that he was about to make ramen noodle cups for their date. 

A short time later Gajeel walked back into the bedroom with steaming bowls. He didn’t even try to keep the smile off his face at the sight of the mounds of blankets and pillows that covered the floor around a board game. 

“Monopoly huh?” Levy gave him a sheepish grin as she finished clearing the area of books.

“It’s either this, Candyland, or reading. I don’t entertain much.” 

“Then prepare to be bankrupt.” Handing her a bowl Gajeel made his way into the blanket pile and grabbed the racecar. Levy rolled her eyes as she placed the dog on the start square.

Half an hour later Gajeel was tasting the sourness of defeat. 

“How are you doing this? This game has no strategy!” Throwing himself back Gajeel groaned as Levy grabbed the last of his money and properties. 

“You’re still a couple hundred short and I don’t think the bank will approve any more loans.” She couldn’t help the singsong quality her voice took as she gloated over the large man. 

“Fine! You win.” Gajeel lifted his head to glance at the woman performing a cute victory dance in her seat. The movements only froze when she noticed him staring. “Gihi, don’t stop on my account I was enjoying the show.”

Feeling her face heat Levy decided to shove the embarrassment down, Gajeel wasn’t the only one who liked her bolder. The more time she spent with her iron dragon the more confident she felt, and she refused to back slide.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Gajeel felt his throat go dry as Levy slowly stood from her seat swaying her hips in a way that had his pants feeling tighter. He watched as her slim fingers moved around her neck to pull the bow free that held up the straps of her dress. He felt his hands tighten into painful fists at his sides trying to keep himself from moving. Without the straps in place the dress fell to her waist revealing that she hadn't worn a bra.

Hooking her thumbs into the pooling fabric she gave her hips a firmer shake. It was the shimmy that had the fabric falling past her hips that caused Gajeel to finally think “fuck it” and move.

As her dress hit the floor Levy found herself being tackled backwards into the blankets and pillows. Gajeel was able to hold her in a way to keep the fall soft and also catch himself so he didn’t crush her. His mouth covered hers as his hand found her breast, swallowing the cry that followed his fingers rolling her already hardened peak. 

After several moments of heated kissing Gajeel moved around to latch onto the skin just below her ear. The slight pain that shot through her body as he softly bit her had Levy arching her back and gasping. She had never understood how pain and pleasure could mix so beautifully. What he did next as his lips moved to her ear caught Levy completely off guard.

“I love you Levy.” 

Those words were spoken with such emotion Levy felt tears come to her eyes as she let out a long breath; letting her body melt closer to his. She felt him stiffen, and the thought that he was just as nervous as she was finally entered her mind. Chastising herself for only focusing on her own emotions, Levy decided it was time to open her heart completely.   

Gajeel had frozen unable to process that he had just admitted how he felt for the woman who had haunted his dreams for years. In his panic he didn’t feel the way Levy curled her body around him. The small hand that was placed on his cheek brought him back to reality as it forced him to meet hazel eyes. 

“I love you too, and I’m ready for this.” She didn’t allow him time to respond. Didn’t allow herself anytime to think, to doubt. Instead she once more began kissing him as she hooked her leg around his and shifted her weight to flip them over. Levy giggled as he jerked his head back in a moment of shock finding himself mounted. It only lasted a brief instant before he growled and pulled her down to capture a nipple in between his lips, and moving his hand back to the breast he had abandoned.  

Levy’s dexterity with her fingers barely faltered as she unbuttoned his shirt and pants, unhooking his belt along the way, all while moaning and writhing on top of him. As he leaned back to let her push the dress shirt off his broad shoulders Levy took the opportunity to drop down and to nip and lick her way along his collarbone and over his chest. 

Taking a moment to suck on his nipple before continuing her path caused Gajeel to catch his breath. Feeling her wet mouth pause near his hip triggered him to raise up on his elbows and meet her lust filled gaze.

Turning her head while keeping their eyes locked she swept her tongue under the edge of his boxers. He didn’t mean for the whine to escape his throat like it did, but he just couldn’t help it; he was losing his mind. 

When she grabbed onto his pants and boxers he lifted himself letting her pull them off in one swift motion. He had never had to focus on not finishing before, but when her hand wrapped around him Gajeel had to take deep slow breaths to keep under control. 

Giving him several pumps gave Levy the time to push down her nervousness at his size. She had seen it this morning but the realization that she was a petite woman hadn’t sunk in until she was thinking of putting it in her mouth. Leaning forward she heard him take a sharp inhale before she closed her lips around him. 

She was only able to take a little more than half of his length and she continued to use her hand to cover the rest. After every few dips of her head Levy would pull back and swirl her tongue around his tip. She felt his hand slide into her hair as she started to to dip back down, and was surprised when he pulled her away.

“Fuck, Lev I’m not gonna last if you keep that up.”

Noticing how pink his face had become Levy wiped her mouth before leaning forward and giving him a chaste kiss. Pulling back and not letting him get his hands on her she gave him a look that told him to stay. Standing up she removed her underwear.

“Lay back.” She stepped forward only to stop as she took in his stretched out form. 

Levy had only had sex once before. It was terrible. The guy had only been interested in hooking up with a fairy tail mage, and she had been too naive to realize she was being played. He hadn’t been gentle or interested in her pleasure, and the remembrance of that pain had her hesitating.

“Lev you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Gajeel had propped himself back up. The look of concern and care that showed on his face helped Levy ground herself once more in the moment.

“No, I love you and I want you. Now.” Pushing past her doubts Levy straddled his trim hips and leaned into his chest causing him to once again fall back as he moved his hands to her waist. Letting one hand rest against his chest she reached down and moved him into position. 

They both released a moan as Levy sunk onto him. She moved slowly as she felt herself stretch. It wasn’t as painful as she feared. 

Gajeel noticed her wince as he brought his head back up after throwing it backwards at the feeling of her tight heat. He let his hand drop to place his thumb against her hard clit and began rubbing slow soft circles. 

Levy cried out his name at the contact, throwing her head back and dropped the rest of the way. Finding herself lost once more in the mixture of pleasure and pain. She sat for a moment enjoying the feeling of a fullness she had never truly experienced along with the movements of his calloused thumb. 

Looking down to see him lick his lips as he drank her in with a hungry gaze Levy felt the urge to move. Bringing her other hand to his chest she leaned forward and began to roll her hips. 

The slow rhythm was quickly lost as she felt her end rushing toward her. Gajeel bent his knees and began meeting her thrust with his own. He gripped her hip leaving his thumb against her, letting her movements maintain the friction. He suddenly began to slow as a worrying thought crossed his mind.

“I don’t have a condom on.” He hissed through his teeth, hating himself for not thinking earlier.

“I’m on birth control.” The intensity in the glare Levy shot him along with her nails digging into his chest had him thrusting into her with renewed vigour with her words. “Cum in me.”

At her command Gajeel lost the last shreds of his control. A snarling growl ripped through his chest as he pulled her forcefully into the harsh snaps of his hips. It only took several of these bruise leaving movements to find his end.

Levy flew over the edge as she felt the pulsing warmth fill her more than she thought possible. Her back arched as she moaned out his name, holding onto the feeling as long she could. When her muscled released themselves she let her body go limp, falling onto Gajeel’s broad chest. 

Gajeel wrapped his arms around the small woman and began gliding his hands over her back as he buried his nose in her blue hair. He only released her when he noticed her beginning to shiver. 

Rolling them onto their sides he let out a grunt as he left her heat before reaching for a blanket to cover them. Hearing a soft snore he looked down to see Levy asleep. Letting out a chuckle he stretching out next to her. A warm smile spread over his face as in her unconscious state Levy snuggled into him. Resting his arms once more around her Gajeel drifted to sleep in the soft glow of the candles.

 

* * *

 

Laxus woke to a sharp pain in his right side. Letting out a groan Laxus began to consider lifting himself up only to freeze when he realized he was not in his bed. Opening his eyes he learned the pain in his ribs was caused by Ivy’s knee, and he was currently using her chest as a pillow. 

Without thinking he pushed his face more firmly against her enjoying the feeling of the soft mounds. The moment was cut short as Ivy once again shifted and pushed her knee into his side. With a curse Laxus grabbed her leg and forced it to straighten.

Taking a deep breath Laxus tried to focus on something other then the pain. Turning his head to the other side he saw the menu screen for the movie they had fallen asleep to. A small smile pulled at his lips as he thought of the night before.

He never thought he would meet a woman who loved horror movies as much as him and Bickslow, but he should have figured Ivy would be it. She had clutched a pillow to her and snuggled into his side as she watched, but she didn’t look away. As it turned out she even loved B horror movies. 

They had planned to finish the night by watching Planet Terror. The only other girl he had tried to show that movie to was Mira when they had been younger; it had not gone well. Ivy on the other hand loved the gore. She had him almost in tears laughing at her ridiculous commentary. 

They had fallen asleep near the end with Ivy tucked along his side. He couldn’t remember when he had rolled on top of her, but he also couldn’t really find a reason to complain about it. Laxus was so absorbed in his own thoughts he didn’t notice the heart beat under his ear jump as Ivy woke up.

For a moment she considered throwing him off, but immediately stopped her instinctual thought process as she realized how much she enjoyed his weight on her. Heat from his breath had her craving the idea of his mouth against another part of her breast.

“Enjoying your pillow?”  Her husky barely awake question caused Laxus to look up and meet her half lidded gaze.

“Yes” He met her smile before thinking that he was probably crushing her. His attempt to push away was halted as her arms pulled him back with surprising force.

“If you’re comfortable where are you going?”

“I weigh more than you.” Most of his coherent thought left him as he found himself once more enjoying the feel of her chest. The urge to sink his fangs into her flesh entered his mind. Sometimes the strange desires that came with his lacrima implant made him uncomfortable.

“If you were hurting me I would move you.” The confidence in Ivy’s words caused Laxus to snort. She couldn’t really think she could lift him.

Ivy really hated when people doubted her strength, it usually lead to them trying to get the upper hand on her. Not considering that Laxus wasn’t the type she needed to put into place she grabbed his armpits and moved her feet under his hips; ignoring the pain from her barefoot run.

Laxus was not prepared to become air borne, and the noise he made as he found himself being pushed above her was something he hoped never to repeat around anyone. He chose to simply glare at the woman who wore a smug look that could only be rivaled by Bickslow. “Put me down.”

Instead of gantle lowering him Ivy gave him a little toss and let him drop back onto her. Laxus let out a loud curse as his rips did not like the landing.

“Are you okay? That shouldn’t have really hurt.” Ivy quickly slid out from under him and rolled the man onto his back as he gripped his side. She gently moved his hands and lifted his shirt. The gasp that left her let him know how bad it really was.

Ivy stared at the dark blue and purple bruise feeling bile rise in her throat. What if in her ruff housing she had caused more damage? “We need to get you to… um what’s that girls name, shit shit.. What was it? Wendy! We need to get you to Wendy! If you tell me where to go I can carry you.”

Laxus once again snorted only to gasp in pain as he watched her stumble and swear as she stood. “You can’t go anywhere on those feet. Sit back down.”

Ivy let herself drop back to the floor next to the couch knowing that he was right. She watched him pull his phone from his pocket and dial only to see him scowl a few moments later when no one picked up. He let out an aggravated sigh before he dialed a different number. A familiar silver haired barmaid soon appeared on the screen.

“Well hello Laxus, what can I help you with on this beautiful morning?” He could see the mischievousness in her eyes as she smiled at him.

“Hey Mira, is Wendy there?”

“Why yes she is. In fact most of the guild stayed here last night after a freak lightning storm took out all the power in the city, they only fixed it a few hours ago. You probably didn’t notice with that lovely homemade generator you have.”

Laxus watched from the corner of his eye as Ivy turned red while pulling her knees to her chest and curling inward while chewing on her thumb nail. He focused back on the phone with a look that had Mira pulling back away from her screen.

“That was my fault and I will pay for the damages like I told gramps. Now will you send Wendy here? I have some ribs that are probably cracked, and I don’t need any of your passive aggressive shit right now.” He knew he was asking for trouble later, but he really didn’t care. 

“No need to be rude. She’ll be over soon.” With that clipped reply Mira hung up her phone.

Laxus looked over to Ivy with a much softer expression then the one he had shot at his guild mate. “Come here.”

Ivy hesitated before scooting closer to where his head resting on the couch. She didn’t want to risk him further injury by laying next to him.

Laxus reach out with only a slight wince to wrap his hand into the wild hair at the back of her head and pull her forward; only to kiss her hand as she moved it between them. 

She pulled back, refusing to meet his eyes. “I probably have really bad pizza morning breath.”

“I don’t care. Besides it will make me feel better.”

“That’s manipulative.” 

Laxus gave her his well established smug grin that made most woman swoon. In true Ivy fashion she did the opposite and rolled her eyes, but it still worked as she let him pull her back where he wanted. 

It was entertaining to him how Ivy would kiss him for a few seconds before pulling back slightly, and then like she couldn’t stop herself she would start kissing him again. As this cute pattern continued Laxus found himself thinking that he couldn’t get enough of this woman. 

As insane as it sounded to his usually rational brain Laxus could imagine waking up next to Ivy and never getting bored with her. She was interesting and fun and got along with his friends. He tightened his grip in her hair keeping her connected to him. 

A loud knock caused Ivy to jump back only to jerk forward again with a yelp as the hair Laxus’ fingers were now tangled in pulled against her scalp.

Wendy rushed into the room upon hearing the yelp. Fortunately the front door had been unlocked so she didn’t break it in. She couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of Ivy sitting on the floor trying to free Laxus from her wild curls. Her laughter stopped as her gaze fell on the tall womens bandaged feet.

As soon as Wendy reached for her foot Ivy grabbed her hand. “I can wait, fix his ribs.”

At Ivy’s insistence Wendy moved to Laxus and placed her hands against his side. Ivy watched in fascination as they began to glow and the bruising disappeared. 

She was so entrapped with what Wendy was doing she didn’t notice Laxus finish untangling his hand from her head. When the small healer sat back Ivy moved forward poking at the skin causing Laxus to jerk away. With a look of a cat who caught a mouse Ivy met Laxus’ widening gaze only to have her attention be pulled away from the man by Wendy.

“Is there anything else?”

“I punched his jaw and took a bite out of his hand.” Ivy suddenly found the hem of her boxer briefs incredibly interesting as Wendy stared at her in shock.

Wendy decided it would be best not to comment and went to work on the rest of Laxus’ injuries. Once done with him she moved again to Ivy’s feet. 

“Fixing broken bones takes a lot so I won’t be able to heal these completely. I can finish up later today or tomorrow, but you will need to keep off of them as much as possible until then.” With a heavy sigh Wendy sat back as Ivy unwrapped her feet.

The cuts had healed even the deep ones that almost went to the bone were gone. The dark bruises were still there, but Ivy knew Wendy wouldn’t leave them like that. She turned to the girl with a grateful smile. “Thank you, whenever you have time and energy to finish will be fine I can wait. Do you want any left over pizza? I think there is a few pieces left.”

“No, I ate at the guild.” Wendy stretch her hands above her head before pushing herself to stand. She could feel the intensity in the gaze Laxus held toward Ivy, and knew she should leave. 

Grandeeney had taught her the signs to look for when a male dragon found a mate. It wasn’t some binding thing like most humans thought, just a pull to recognize another being as a good match. The pull would go away if the male decided the possible mate was undesirable in some way. It would grow and fade as emotions changed, leaving the free will to choose as any human possessed.

 Wendy had seen Natsu and Gajeel give that same look to Lucy and Levy. It surprised her that Laxus was being pulled so quickly, but she decided that it was not her place to interfere. “I’m going to head to my apartment. Sleeping at the guild was fun, but not very comfortable.”

“Sorry about that, and thanks again.” Ivy said as she relaxed her head against the couch with her eyes closed. She listened to the girl leave and began to doze off, completely oblivious to the building confusion of the man laying behind her.      


	15. Chapter 15

 Chapter 15

 

Levy was nervous as she practically dragged Gajeel down the street away from the guild. She had the ability to move quickly when the need arose. Gajeel soon realized that the only reason he could keep up was because of his longer legs. 

The morning had been wonderful, Levy mused as she speed walked. Waking up on the floor in a pile of blankets with Gajeel wrapped around her quickly became her idea of perfection. With Erza out of town they decided to take their time getting ready. This lead to another impromptu romp between the sheets before finally getting cleaned and leaving the building.

But the black scorch mark in the middle of the guild burst her bubble and brought Ivy to the front and center of Levy’s mind. Not seeing Mira behind the bar had the bluenette turning to Cana for help. 

Cana didn’t know if Ivy was still around or not, but she did slip Levy a lotion bottle with a knowing look and whispered comment. “Helps cover bruises.”

Levy tried to keep her face from going pink thinking about Cana’s gift. Fortunately her mind was easily brought back to her current worry as she spotted Laxus’ house at the end of the street. 

Grabbing on to Gajeels’ hand as she slowed to catch her breath from her near run, she voiced her worry. “What if she’s gone?”

“Then we talk to Laxus, find out what happened, and then go to the train station.” As they walked up the porch steps he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before continuing and turning to knock on the door. “Technically we still have a job to do and right now she’s our only lead.”

It didn’t take long for Laxus to swing open the door. He didn’t even get a chance to ask why they were here before Levy spoke.

“What happened? Is Ivy still here? What did you do?” The dark look she used to stare him down with the last question caught Laxus off guard. A woman as small as Levy shouldn’t be able to be that intimidating.

“Living room.” The blonde quickly moved out of the way as Levy rushed past him. Gajeel only gave him a shrug at the look he sent the iron dragon slayers way before following the bluenette.

Levy hadn’t known what she expected when she saw Ivy again, but the view she got when she entered the living room was not it. The small woman could only stop and stare as her mind tried to catch up with her eyes.

Ivy was sprawled on the couch with her legs thrown over an arm rest. She was wearing what looked like Laxus’ shirt and a pair boxers. Levy was a little taken back by the knowledge that she had never seen Ivy truly look relaxed and comfortable until this moment.

Levy’s attention was pulled to the lacrima screen as Ivy hit the pause button. Seeing an image of a man's body mutating as he was burned pushed a different question then the one she planned to ask out of her mouth.

“What are you watching?”

“A classic, the original The Thing.” Noticing Levy's’ look of horror still focused on the image Ivy clicked the screen off before swinging herself around into a seated position as the men joined them. “So what brings you here?”

With a quick shake of her head Levy tried to refocus herself as she moved to join her friend on the couch. “What happened last night?”

Ivy glanced over at Laxus as she shifted in her seat before looking back at Levy. “A miscommunication that I completely overreacted to.”

Noticing the woman's discomfort Laxus nudged Gajeel. “I have to check in with Gramps. Come on I’ll fill you in on the way to the guild.”

Catching on to the blondes intentions Gajeel met Levy’s questioning gaze with a reassuring smile before following Laxus back out the front door.

Levy waited a moment after hearing them leave before turning back to Ivy with a look of determination. “Okay, what happened?”

Over the next hour Ivy told Levy all the events that happened the night before. She even found herself opening up about her past; discovering that it was easier to talk about the more she shared it.

After she had answered Levy’s questions the two women sat in silence both trapped in their thoughts. Levy eventually took a deep breath before turning back to Ivy.

“I can’t say I can completely relate to what you’ve been through, but I do know how terrible being alone is. It’s one of the reasons I love the guild; everyone will stand by your side if you need it.”

“I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me.”

Levy scooted across the couch to wrap her arms around the larger woman. She felt Ivy stiffen for a moment before letting herself sink into the hug. 

In a soft voice Levy continued, “That’s not really your choice to make any more.”

As Ivy tried to pull away, but Levy gripped her shoulders forcing them to stay connected. 

“Ivy, you are worth getting hurt for if it means I get to keep you around as a friend.” 

As Ivy was allowed to ease back she met Levy’s gaze with tear filled eyes. “You really mean that, don’t you?”

“Yup” Letting the word end with a pop Levy decided to lighten the mood as she glanced down at Ivy’s shirt. “And I know Laxus would agree with me.”

Levy started giggling as Ivy’s face took on a pink shade and she looked away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh no, you do not get to sit here in  _ his  _ clothes and tell me that there isn’t anything going on!” Levy started punctuating every word with a poke into Ivy’s side sending the taller woman into her own laughing fit.

“Stop… stop I surrender!” Rolling on to the floor away from small hands Ivy met Levy’s amused eyes. “I’ll tell you all about my less drama filled more romantic time with Laxus; if you tell me about your date with Gajeel.”

Ivy didn’t even try to hide the smug grin that came to her face as Levy joined her in pink complexion.

 

Laxus and Gajeel almost made it back to the guild in silence. Laxus was absorbed in his thoughts, and Gajeel knew it was pointless to be caught up on specifics when he would be joining the conversation with Makarov. A few blocks away Laxus decided to ask Gajeel a question he had been stewing over since Wendy had left his house that morning.

“Is it a dragon slayer thing to want to bite someone?”

Gajeel slowly turned to look at Laxus with a scowl; he didn’t really want to talk to Laxus about this kind of thing, but who else was the blond suppose ask. Natsu? The thought of how that conversation would go almost caused Gajeel to smile. 

Scrutinizing the taller man one more time Gajeel decided not to be a dick. “Yes, we’re territorial. Biting is a very specific sign that lets other dragons know “fuck off this is mine”. It happens when we get pulled toward someone who’s a possible mate.  You’ve known hammer girl less than a week, don’t bite her. Shit I haven’t even bit Levy yet.”

At the word mate Laxus felt his palms tingle with an odd anticipation, and the thought of sinking his teeth into Ivy’s freckled skin came once more to mind. 

Shaking his head trying to distract himself he thought of the last comment Gajeel made and turned to the other man with a smirk. “Are you making up for it in hickies?”

Gajeel sputtered and refused to meet Laxus’ irritating look of victory; because mostly subconsciously that was exactly what he had been doing. He only found his voice again after they swung open the doors to the guild. “I liked you better when you talked less.”

A low chuckle was the only response he received as they headed to the bar where Makarov sat watching them. They joined the small man with a greeting before Laxus remembered that there was a certain barmaid he should be avoiding. Jerking his head around he let a sigh of relief when he spotted Kinana walk out of the doors to the kitchen to start cleaning tables for the possible evening rush.

“I sent Mira home she was a little irritable from staying up all night helping repair the guild.” Makarov was always a little too perceptive for Laxus’ liking. “So is there a certain woman you want to tell me about?”

The glare Laxus threw at his grandfather couldn’t be helped, he knew the look the old man was giving him and the word “grandbabies” usually followed it. Deciding that was not a conversation he wanted to start in front of Gajeel, Laxus caught the two men up on the parts of Ivy’s backstory that were important to the job.

The story was followed by silence as the men pondered the information. Their thoughts were broken when Erza walked into the guild followed by Jet and Droy.

Gajeel had forgotten that the two men had been dragged into Erza's impromptu job after the festival was canceled. She had started taking them on short missions somewhat regularly; stating that they needed to get in shape.

The red head dropped onto a stool at the bar with a look of irritation and ordered a piece of strawberry cake. Jet and Droy walked up to Gajeel sending apprehensive glances in Erza's direction as if she was going to explode at any moment.

“I’m guessing that job didn’t go well?” At Gajeels’ question both men slumped in defeat.

“In went well in the fact that those robbers turned rapist can’t harass anyone again, but not because of us. It took some time getting the last victim to identify the bodies, and the man who posted the job refused to compensate for the train ride even though he forgot to retract the request.” Erza’s clipped response near the end of her explanation revealed why she was upset; the man had been rude.

“What happened to the robbers?” Makarov looked between the three. “I doubt they’re doing an extensive investigation.”

“Yeah, but not because they aren't interested more scared shitless.” Jet’s face turned a slight green color and he shivered before continuing. “Bodies looked like they were crushed with a sledge hammer, extensive internal bleeding from bones puncturing organs.”

Laxus, Gajeel, and Makarov froze and quickly locked gazes with each other in a silent agreement not to voice their concerns just yet. 

The master cleared his throat before continuing his questioning. “Are there any witnesses to help learn who did this?”

Having not noticed the reactions of the men while trying erase the bodies he saw from his memory Jet continued. “The man who found them was taking an emergency trip to Kunugi from Oshibana with his wagon. He said the only other person he saw on the road that day was a tall woman. He offered her a ride because of the storm, but she refused saying that she was going the other way and she liked the rain. He couldn’t give a description because she was covered in a lot of mud, but he was convinced it wasn’t her because and I quote “she is the nicest person I have even met”. Turns out his wagon had gotten stuck and she pushed him out.”

“They decided to postpone investigation further unless there are anymore similar attacks.” Erza wiped her face before pushing away from the bar and turning to lock eyes with Gajeel. “I’m heading home, I hope there hasn’t been any rule breaking while I’ve been gone.”

Leaving the iron dragon slayer with a hollow foreboding in his gut Erza left the guild. As the doors closed behind her Gajeel left out a sigh of relief, at least she hadn’t killed him just yet. 

Cana who unbeknownst to any of the men had been sitting behind the bar making her way through a bottle of expensive vodka popped her head into view, causing Makarov to choke on his drink.

She turned to Gajeel with a smirk and a drunk singsong voice. “If you don’t have little blue put up silencing runes before you have fun, big red’s going to hear as much as I did.”

With a burp the woman slid out of view back behind the bar. Leaving the men wondering how she still had a functioning liver. 

Droy turned to Gajeel with a wide eyed look. “Are you and Levy together now?”

The iron dragon slayer shifted under the man's gaze. He was on decent terms with Levy’s friends despite their past, but he also knew that the two had more than just platonic feelings toward the bluenette. “Yes”

Instead of the anger that Gajeel was expecting Droy smiled at him and Jet through his head back with a loud groan. “Uhg finally! It took you guys way too long to figure this out.”

Droy continued to give Gajeel a kind smile as he patted the dragon slayer on the shoulder. “We’re just glad you’re both happy. It’s been a long weekend tell Levy we’ll see her later.”

Leaving Gajeel sitting there still slightly stunned, the two left with a wave. A few moments after the doors thudded close behind them Laxus decided to speak up. 

“Are we going to talk about the fact the Ivy killed several people?” Laxus’ looked nervous as he studied his grandfather, the old man believed in giving second chances but he choose who deserved them.

Makarov chuckled at his agitated grandson, he planned to give Laxus so much crap over the younger man's obvious feelings. “She killed robbers who had started to rape women they would have become murderers sooner or later. Ivy doesn’t strike me as the type to attack without reason, and she was probably not the one to engage those men in violence. She simply finished it.”

The three men sat in compatible silence until Cana’s head once more appeared to rest on the bar, and turned to Laxus. “Have you hooked up with that tall chick yet? Ever said she’s got crazy curves under those baggy clothes. Is it true?”

“Shut up, Cana.” Laxus hid his smirk in his drink while his grandfather and Gajeel laughed as Cana jerked from a shock that knocked her back down with a groan. 

 

A couple hours later Gajeel received a call from Levy saying that they could come back to the house and to grab Ivy’s bag from her room. As Gajeel, Laxus, and Makarov walked out of the guild they spotted Wendy. After a quick greeting and explanation of where they were going the young mage decided to join them.

Walking into the house the group was not prepared for the heated conversation coming from the living room.

“What do you mean they made a tv show and it doesn’t follow the books!?” Ivy threw herself back into the couch with a loud groan as the men and Wendy walked into the room. “I’ve only had the chance to read the first four and that was years ago, but really if your going to take the title, characters, and base plot why would you bother changing a good thing?”

“I’ll get you the rest. Just do what I do, keep reading and pretend the show doesn’t exist.” Levy leaned forward and began patting Ivy calf in a reassuring manner with an expression that resembled a friend comforting a grieving family member at a funeral.

Gajeel would never understand how such an emotional discussion could happen over books of all things. He had learned that if he didn’t want to sit through a long lecture from Levy on the subject he should keep his opinions to himself. 

Wendy caught the two womens attention as she moved to the couch, clearly the young mage was on a mission. She grabbed Ivy's feet and began casting while the woman turned her head to the men.

“Please tell me you brought my bag.”

Laxus held up the canvas sack, which was pulled from his hand as soon as Wendy finished and then taken with the tall women to the back bathroom. He still had a hard time grasping how Ivy moved that fast.

“Levy” Makarov moved to join the small woman on the couch as Wendy went to the kitchen to get some food. “What do you think of her? My grandson might have a slightly skewed opinion.”

Levy sat for a moment, trying to think of the best way to describe her new friend with an unbiased opinion.

“Having her in the guild could cause trouble, but no more than Lucy did when she joined. She’s strong…” Levy paused as Makarov held up his hand.

“I ment her personality, everyone likes her and I want to know why; I have yet to have an actual conversation with her.”

“Well she’s fun, smart, and so far incredibly nice. It’s obvious that if anything happens to put the people she cares about in danger she’ll leave. Not because she doesn’t care, but because it’s the only thing she knows how to do.” 

“Alright then.” Makarov looked as if he had made up his mind, and he stopped the two men from commenting with a look. 

Ivy soon walked back into the room followed closely by Wendy who had made a plate of sandwiches. Laxus couldn’t help but stare at the way Ivy’s new jean shorts, that stopped just above her knee, clung to her legs. The hammer was once more attached to her thigh.

“Miss. Ivy, I hoped that I could have a word with you. I’m Makarov Fairy Tail’s guild master.” The short man had hopped on to the coffee table to shake Ivy’s hand. He didn’t release her when she tried to step back and started to pull her along behind him down the side hall to the guest room.

Laxus gave her a reassuring smile and shrug when she looked at him over her shoulder in panic. It didn’t seem to calm her as she disappeared from his view. Easing himself into a large recliner Laxus knew the only thing he could do was wait, and be ready to catch Ivy again if she bolted.  

Wendy plopped onto the floor next to the table and began to chow down on her sandwiches while Gajeel moved to the couch next to Levy giving the woman a smug grin.

“So what did you say about me?” Levy’s face turned bright red as she tried to scoot away from Gajeel’s question.

“Who.. who said we talked about you?”

Gajeel gave the woman a look that screamed bull shit. “Girl talk generally means talking about guys. I have the hearing to know that from the guild.”

“He’s not wrong, men are the number one topic.” Wendy tried to give Levy an innocent shrug, but the spark in her eye ruined the effect.

The three older mages stared at the girl they had all come to view as a younger sister, and felt the sudden horror that Wendy was not as innocent and shy as she once was. Levy was the first one to recover, she didn’t carry the big protective brother complex, and threw a small pillow at the girl.

“That doesn’t mean you tell them that. Their egos are already too big.” The females laughter was broken by Laxus and Gajeel's sounds of indignation.

They kept the conversation light until they heard the guest room door open. The room fell silent as Makarov walked into the room with a large smile on his face causing the small audience to relax. Ivy came into view a few steps behind him and Wendy let out a squeal and clapped her hands.

Wearing a scooped neck t-shirt allowed the dark grey guild mark that rested along Ivy’s right collar bone to be easily seen. Laxus didn’t even try to suppress the large smile that matched his grandfather's as he met Ivy’s eyes. She had a slight skip in her step as she made he way to his chair and hopped into his lap; not showing any signs of caring about the other people in the room.

“Alright you brats!” Makarov slapped his hand together to grab the attention and silence the growing happy conversation. “Ivy has agreed to help Gajeel with his job request, but that can be worried about tomorrow. Tonight I believe there is some whiskey at the guild used for celebrating!”

* * *

 

Ivy refused to open her eyes knowing the moment she did she would die from the pain in her head. She didn’t care where she was, how she got there, or the obvious feeling that she was topless and pressed against someone else’s flesh. Wait, what!

Her eyes snapped open only to slam shut again as the hangover headache took over. Rolling away from whoever she was touching, she could only hope that it was Laxus, Ivy buried herself into the blankets; planning to never see light again. 

A low chuckle could be heard through the covering, and Ivy relaxed slightly recognizing the sound as the lightning dragon slayer. 

“I’ll be right back.” The way he spoke hadn’t changed in a way most people would notice, but Ivy did. It sounded like how she remembered her parents talking, with gentle care and something else Ivy didn’t want to think about. 

She felt the mattress shift as he moved and felt herself starting to panic.  _ What happened?  _ She remembered partying with people in the guild and drinking and then nothing. It was a black hole in her mind. Her head started to pound harder as she started to hyperventilate.  _ What if they had sex? _

Ivy could tell she was still wearing her underwear.  _ Did that matter, had she just put them on after? Was she supposed to feel different?  _ She didn’t feel like anything was new besides the pain that refused to be ignored. 

Hearing Laxus re enter the room Ivy pushed down the blanket to look at him with tears in her eyes. Wearing only a pair of boxers, he froze next to the bed holding what Ivy recognized as a half full hangover cure and a glass of water. Taking them from his hands she refused to meet his eyes as she drank the liquids.

Laxus wasn’t sure what to do and decided to wait for her to voice what she was thinking. He sat on the edge of the bed as she placed the containers on the nightstand. Still refusing to meet his eyes Ivy took a deep breath before speaking.

“Laxus did we… did we?” 

Catching on to her meaning Laxus cut her off. “No, we didn’t. You went to bed with a shirt on. That one.” As he pointed to the floor Ivy saw her t-shirt that she must have thrown off during the night.

Falling back into the bed with a relieved sigh Ivy pulled the blankets tighter around her before another thought had her freezing in place. “What happened last night?”

At Laxus’ laugh Ivy looked at the man in horror waiting for the proverbial axe to drop. As he composed himself Laxus leaned over bringing his face close to her ear.

“You informed me you’ve never given a blowjob, and would love to learn with me.” 

Laxus almost fell from the bed from laughing as Ivy rolled away from him and shoved her face into a pillow screaming “NOOOOOOOOOOO! I didn’t say that!”

Calming down enough to speak as he wiped tears from his eyes Laxus rolled to snuggle against Ivy’s back. “But you did say that. That’s when I decided you had enough and brought you back to my place.” Pressing closer against the woman he rested his chin on her shoulder as she refused to lift her head from the pillow. 

“We are incredibly lucky that I know how to hold my alcohol, because someone is a crazy drunk and fell asleep trying to get into my pants.”

Laxus was not prepared for the pillow to now be over his face or Ivy to suddenly be straddling him with an odd war cry. “No one will know if you aren't around to tell them!”

Ivy had forgotten she was topless in her embarrassment until one of Laxus’ hands that had reached up to wrestle her off grasped ahold of her breast. 

Laxus threw the pillow off his face as she loosened her grip, his smile falling as he saw where he had grabbed. Releasing her and trying to pull back into the bed Laxus hopped he wasn’t about to get smacked, women tended to act differently when they were sober.

Instead Ivy grabbed his retreating hand and placed it back against her chest. Her face was red but she gave Laxus a look that said she wanted more, but was unsure how to proceed. Taking that as his cue Laxus flipped them over.

To his irritation before he could do more then kiss the beautiful woman underneath him Laxus’ phone went off. With a growl he let his forehead rest against Ivys’.

“As much as I don’t want to answer that, it could be important.” Rolling back away from her he moved to find the phone that was still in his pants from the night before.

Ivy once more pulled the blanket around her wishing whoever had called could have waited. Her body felt unusually cold when Laxus had left her. Watching his back muscles tighten as he listened with the phone to his ear, Ivy got a feeling they wouldn’t be continuing.

Laxus hung up without a goodbye and turned to the woman in his bed. “We need to get to the guild.”

Sometimes Ivy hated being right.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

  
  


Ivy was numb. Time stopped having a meaning as her mind went into overdrive.  _ This is your fault. _

Through the rushing in her ears that sounded like a waterfall Ivy faintly registered a low voice trying to get her attention, and her body being moved; Laxus. As much as she wanted to leave her thoughts behind and go to him, she couldn’t.  _ You’ll be the death of him too. _

Out of the corner of Ivy’s unfocused vision she caught a flash of blue; Levy.  _ They’ll all die if you stay. _

Pulling deeper into herself Ivy decided she would come out when she had a plan.

* * *

 

Laxus didn’t know what to do. Ivy hadn’t moved or responded in over an hour. She had gone into shock, and the waiting for her to come back was going to drive him insane. 

Looking down at the letter he had already read multiple times, Laxus let his eyes scan through it again.

 

**_Dear Miss. Ivy Beltrum,_ **

**_The time it has taken to find you has been exceptionally long and wasteful. You have forced my hand with your constant running, and caused these deaths to be deemed necessary._ **

**_I will see you at the barn in six days at 3pm. If you choose not to arrive the consequences will rest with you, and be another cause of your cowardice._ **

**_See you soon_ **

**_Grand Head, Remington Wallace_ **

  
  


Laxus turned the paper over as he placed it back on his desk no longer wanting to see that name, and rested his head in his hands. The last time he had felt this powerless had been during Tartaros.

At least then his objective had been simple; get the blood of the demon who had poisoned them and save his friends. Now was something a little more complicated, and no matter how many times he went over the details nothing caught his attention as a way to help.

54 women had been killed throughout Fiore during the night. Each had been found with a small wooden toy hammer and a copy of the letter.

A few smaller cities and every major one had been hit, even Magnolia. Some places had more than one body found.

The only similarity between how the women were killed was that their deaths were quick. 

The scary part was how little anyone knew. The number of members of this order was unknown, but obviously they were everywhere. Did they have mages? What were they after that caused them to need the hammer?

Laxus looked up at the woman on the couch. She was curled so tightly in on herself he couldn’t help wonder if her muscles had cramped yet. He had brought Ivy to his office after they had been given information from his grandfather with Gajeel and Levy. 

Gajeel was the one who had been able to get all the details from the council officials, and it was a good thing the iron dragon slayer was able to get in contact with Makarov as quickly as he did. Turns out the council wanted to find and take Ivy into custody, and not for her own safety. 

Makarov had easily dodged any question of housing or knowing her when the magic council paid him a visit, and the genius or lazy old man had yet to officially fill out any paperwork affiliating her with the guild. The idea that Makarov could predict possible futures was a constant topic for debate.  

Laxus felt a burning anger rush through him at the idea of Ivy being locked up. The council assumed that if she had gotten help years ago these deaths might have been prevented. Laxus knew better, this group would stop at nothing and no one knew if the council had been infiltrated as well. 

Trying to think what he would do if he were in Ivy’s place Laxus leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. When he was younger he had felt he was on his own, but those were just the concepts of a misguided idiot. His grandfather had always been there, his friends, and the guild too if he had just dropped his pride and asked them to be. Ivy had made the same choices he would have, but no one could stay isolated forever.

  The smell of blood caught his attention bring the blond man from his musings. When he jerked his head down to focus back on Ivy, Laxus could see her gripping her leg with enough pressure that her thumb nail had broken through the skin.

Pushing himself up from the desk Laxus moved swiftly across the room to sit next to her. Trying to be as gentle as possible he pried Ivy’s hand away from her calf while the word  _ MINE _ drifted across his mind, and an overpowering urge to protect her consumed him.

The anxiety that had moved through Laxus over the past several days when the piece of dragon inside him reared its head was nowhere to be found. He was starting to think this “Pulling” dragon slayer thing wasn’t so bad, he probably wouldn’t have looked twice in Ivy’s direction under different circumstances. 

“Ow” The word escaped Ivy’s mouth no louder than a soft sigh, but to Laxus it was music as she finally met his eyes.

“Welcome back”  

“Sorry, It’s just everything I never wanted to happen.” Biting her lip Ivy looked down and watched as blood ran down her leg and into her boot. “I need a bandage and something for my stomach; I feel like I could be sick.”

Standing from the couch Laxus waited for Ivy to start walking for the door. When she just stood there seeming to get lost once more in thought Laxus shifted his weight to nudge her with his hip back to reality. Her eyes unclouded as Ivy’s head snapped around to focus on him.

“Could you teach me how to lightning teleport?” 

“You already know how to do that.” Laxus arked his brow at the woman in confusion.

“No, I can’t just do it. It only happens when I’m panicking and want to escape.” Ivy pulled at her lower lip with her teeth and was unable to keep the stress and fear from her eyes as she waited for Laxus’ response. He took a moment to think before giving Ivy his usually cocky grin.   

“Okay, but let’s get your leg cleaned up first.” Giving her another push with his hip towards the door Laxus got Ivy moving. As soon as her back was turned he let his smile fall, and hoped he was making the wrong assumption.

* * *

Levy was in tears. It was something she had never liked about her personality; not only did tears come easily when she was sad but anger brought them forth as well.

Standing alone in the Master’s office she could only stare at the large communication lacrima in front of her as her body shook with urge to smash something. Preferably the face that had hung up on her almost five minutes ago. 

Closing her eyes and throwing her head back Levy started to take deep breaths to calm herself.  _ In 1.. 2.. 3, Out 1.. 2.. 3.  _ This cycle was something she did often and Levy let out her head roll forward as the familiar sensation of her muscles unbinding took over. 

Focusing on relaxing Levy didn’t notice a large man enter the room until muscled arms wrapped around her mid section. She didn’t even react, keeping her eyes closed as she began tracing those familiar studs. 

“What pissed you off.” The growl in her ear made a small smile pull at Levy’s lips. The tone promised retribution for who ever earned her wrath. Releasing a long breath Levy leaned back into the embrace as she wiped away the wet streaks on her face.

“How did you know I was mad?” She was truly curious how Gajeel could tell the difference, but the more she thought about it anger was something she didn’t hide as well around him.

With Jet and Droy she took her calming breaths and if the wet anger came she tried to excuse herself. They were protective and had this image of her that Levy felt if she broke their friendship would suffer; the two men were part of the softer side of the guild. With Gajeel keeping the face of a calm collected person didn’t seem to matter as much. He would listen, hell Gajeel would hold a punching bag for her if she needed it, and still tell her she was beautiful.

“Because I know you.” Before she could respond Gajeel gave Levy a light kiss on the cheek before pulling her back into a chair. “So what’s up?”

“We’ve lost the council. You know I would have thought it could last more than a year before getting screwed up, but silly me.” Rotating in Gajeel’s lap so she could sit back while straddling his thighs Levy continued. “After talking to a very unhelpful individual I’ve learned that the book we all signed to gain knowledge from has never existed in the Council archives. When I informed him that I requested it the other day and received access to it from the man who took over my job I was told no one by that name has ever worked in the council, and when I asked for Mr. Roth I learned that he has taken an unexpected vacation.” 

“Guess we’re on our own with this one.” Letting his arms relax around her waist Gajeel leaned forward to bump his forehead against Levy’s “Not like that ever stopped us before.”

“I always appreciate your overabundance of confidence,” Levy pushed back with her head as she tired to ground out her nervousness, “but without more information we could be in trouble.”

“Like we’ve never been in trouble. Gihi” Pulling back suddenly Gajeel caused Levy to lose her balance, falling forward into his chest with a squeak. “Hammer girl agreed to help and I just saw her go out to the practice field with sparky. She’s probably calmed down enough to answer questions.”

Levy took a moment to enjoy the comfort she received against Gajeel’s chest, but before her mind could convince her into wasting time with a further exploration of those muscles Levy pushed herself back to slide off the man's legs. Adjusting her skirt Levy looked up at Gajeel with a large smile.

“Let’s get in some trouble.” Her words were met with the laugh she loved.

* * *

Levy sat on a stone wall near the edge of the practice fields watching Ivy shoot different places in an arc of blue electricity. The tall woman had been working for well over an hour, and had shown improvement. Not much, but she no longer collided into the nearest tree every time.

_ We’re in so much trouble.  _ Levy looked down at the small notebook in her hand with the the sparse scribblings written there. Ivy couldn’t tell them more than what they already knew. It wouldn’t be the first time Levy went on a mission that was lacking in information, but it never made her feel comfortable.

Flipping the notebook closed she placed it into her bag before looking up to watch the others continue training with Ivy. Laxus started the woman on a drill where she would teleport within ten feet of a person then engage in combat. They weren't going full out, but watching the way Ivy moved was always entertaining.

“Any idea where we’re going tomorrow?” Levy jumped with enough force to send her falling off the wall if a hand hadn’t pushed her back into place. 

Turning to look at the tongue wagging grin of Bickslow Levy let out a huff of irritation. The man had snuck up on her deliberately while floating on his totems.

“If you had paid attention then you would know we are taking the train to Hargeon and from there taking a ship to Caelum. Orion was located in the south west of Caelum’s main land mass, it should take us roughly five days to get there.” Levy let the annoyance she felt soak her words.

“I was just talking about tomorrow, but I’m glad you know what's going on.” Bickslow rested his elbow on his knee and let his hand cradle his chin. 

The smile he was giving Levy made her feel like he was picking on her, which was very likely, but she didn’t want to deal with Bickslow and it was causing her more irritation. 

Bickslow was someone who could easily throw Levy off being as unpredictable as he was. Glancing at the practice ring to where Freed stood waiting to be attacked, Levy wondered how he could be bestfriends with Bickslow. The other word mage had a need for order that was borderline OCD.

“Opposites often ground each other, and help each person be more than what they are alone.” Bickslows voice lacked his usual cackling undertone as he stared past Levy.

“You aren't a mind reader are you?” Levy nervously shifted away from the floating man.

“Nah, I can just read people well.” He gave Levy a reassuring smile that didn’t have any tongue before continuing. “Seeing souls also helps.”

“Do you look at people’s souls in a regular basis?” Levy curiosity overwhelmed her instinct to feel uncomfortable.

“Only when something interests me. Like boss man and hammer girl, but I just enjoy watching that dragon slayer soul bonding thing whenever it happens.” Bickslows full smile came back as he noticed Levy’s look of confusion. “I can see the piece of the dragon soul that resides in each of them.”

“But what did you mean by bonding?”

“Well let me finish and I’ll tell you.” Bickslow blew a raspberry causing Levy to let out a reluctant snort. “That dragon part generally stays dormant, but when a certain individual comes along it wakes up and starts reaching for them. It’s strange because usually souls stay inside an individual's body but these guys drift out towards who ever they are stuck on. I watched it start happening with Natsu before Lisanna “died”, and it went away after she was gone. Now it’s attached to Lucy and Lisanna coming back didn’t change that.”

“Do you know what it is?”

“Nope never asked, but I watched the same thing happen with you and metal head..”

“Wait, what!”

“Yeah, after Tenrou your souls were like this,” Bickslow laced the tips of his fingers loosely against each other, “now you’re like this” his hands moved to interlocked tightly together.

Levy felt her face heat as she looked at the ground. What do you say when someone informs you they’ve watched your soul intertwine with someone else's?

“Now Laxus and Ivy’s are following that same pattern, but accelerated. Anyway the results are always fun to see. Oops, looks like your man is feeling protective. See you tomorrow!” 

Levy brought her head up as Bickslow zoomed off toward the guild cackling, and Gajeel finished jogging his way over to her. Thinking about how Bickslow could see her soul mix with the man in front of her Levy felt heat radiate from her chest through her entire body.

Gajeel was about to ask what she had been discussing with Bickslow when the soft happy smile she sent his way caused his words to halt in his throat. The small woman hopped off the wall and grabbed his larger hand.

“Let’s go home Gajeel.”

“You don’t want to stay here?”

“Nope, and I need to talk to you about something.” Ignoring Gajeels look of apprehension Levy smiled and began to pull him in the direction that would take them to his old farmhouse. 

* * *

Laxus had convinced Ivy to stay and eat at the guild hall after her training session. Now the two mages walked down the paved streets of Magnolia, each stalling knowing what would happen once they reached Laxus’ home.

The atmosphere around them felt thick with awkwardness and was only made worse by their silence. Looking to the woman next to him Laxus saw her shoulders hunch forward and he could detect the slightest tremor running though her arms.

“Do you want to talk about it?” His question startled Ivy, and she half jumped as she turned her head towards him.

“Not really, I just feel bad that I didn’t know more.”

The uncomfortable silence swept over them once more, leaving Laxus frustrated. If this was how his night was going to go it might be better to just get it over with. Turning to Ivy again Laxus decided to backtrack his thinking, no matter how uncomfortable it was he wasn’t ready to end what could be his last night with her. 

Moving quickly Laxus grabbed Ivy’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Adding to the list of things he never did until he met Ivy was now holding hands with someone. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he felt the calluses that covered her hand or as he heard the soft gasp that responded to the contact. 

The pressure that they had both been feeling vanished, leaving an odd sensation of contentment. Ivy leaned against Laxus and let the tension ease from her shoulders and decided to stall just a little longer.

 

Ivy turned to Laxus as they walked into his home several hours later. They had talked about everything and nothing that didn’t involve the present circumstances, but now her plan had to be put into action.

“You know I never drank much until you ran into me. Would you like anything?” Ivy called over her shoulder as she headed to the kitchen.

“Whatever you’re getting is fine.” Laxus moved to the couch and rearranged the throw pillows on one end before kicking off his shoes.  _ Might as well make this comfortable. _

Ivy walked back into the room with two glasses of scotch. Laxus grasped his and took a deep breath before downing the whole thing. He placed the glass down as his head started to feel slightly fuzzy.

“I really hope you didn’t O.D me.” Laxus looked up at the shocked women before swinging his legs up and laying back against the pillows.

“How how did..” Ivy sat her glass down before she dropped it and moved to stand over the man.

“Figured you grabbed something while in the infirmary.” Laxus started to feel the effects of the sleeping drug as his mind started to wonder. The dragon tried to rear its head in anger, but Laxus could only focus on the woman standing in shock and confusion. The woman who reminded him so much of himself with her inability to accept help that he couldn’t even be annoyed at the choice she made. 

“I just don’t want anyone…” Ivy bent over Laxus face using the armrest as support. “If you knew why did you let me drug you?”

“You wouldn’t let me come with you.. with you anyway. We’ll catch up later.” His words were beginning to slur and his eyelids felt heavy.

“No! Laxus, don’t follow me! I can’t…” Ivy’s words were cut off as Laxus’ large hand landed on her face.

“Can’t.. Stop me… unless you stay. See you in a few days.” As sleep took over him Laxus thought he felt something soft press against the side of his face, and words he assumed to be a dream.

“I don’t know what I would do if you died because of me. I better not see you in a few days you stubborn ass.”     


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

  
  


“Is smacking him awake an option?” Gajeel stared down at the snoring blond mage in disgust.

“Not unless you want Boss man even more pissed when he does wake up.” Bickslow threw himself into a chair and kicked his feet up, while the rest of the group continued to stare at the couch. 

They knew Ivy disappearing again was always a possibility, but none of them had thought Laxus would let it happen. Looking at the sleeping man they realized they had been proven wrong.

Laxus was laying on the couch with his shoes off and a blanket tucked around him. On the table were two small potion vials with a note giving instructions that if Laxus didn’t wake up by noon to give him the counter medication. Giving him any before then would mix wrong with what Ivy had already given him, and could make him very sick.  

“Well I got ahold of the master, but was unable to contact Porlyusica.” Freed walked into the room lines of worry etched on his face. “I’m going to go talk to her.”

“I doubt Ivy did anything different from what she wrote; we’re just going to have to wait.” The tone and look Levy gave Freed let the room know that she wouldn’t believe otherwise. Without evidence anyway.  

“You may be right, but I refuse to risk Laxus’ health on the possibility that you’re wrong. I’m going to go retrieve Porlyusica. The master should be here before I return.” Freed grabbed the small potion bottles and note before heading out the front door.

“I’ll go with him.” Evergreen gave Levy a small smile as she moved to follow Freed. “I’m sure you’re right, but he’s very protective of Laxus.”

After letting his head swivel almost comically between Levy and Gajeel for a moment Bickslow let out a heavy sigh and pushed himself to his feet. “Well if we have a couple hours to kill I’m going back to sleep.”

Giving one last look to his sleeping friend Bickslow let out a snort and a soft “idiot” before walking down the hall. Levy and Gajeel listened for the sound of a door closing before looking at each other. There was an uncertainty in the air around them. 

Levy watched as Gajeel opened his mouth to say something before closing it again. His head and shoulders sagged as he looked at his feet; not knowing how to even start the conversation that needed to happen.

Levy took a deep breath and turned to face the tall dragon slayer. Words were her domain and they needed to figure this out. Squaring herself and standing tall Levy started to say what she needed to only be interrupted and startled by a loud snore that reverberated through the room.

Both mages has been so caught off guard that they had jumped; Gajeel was now in a fighting stance while Levy had shot her hands in front of her face preparing a spell. The laughter that followed their moment of shock while staring at Laxus’ sleeping form was enough to break the tension. 

Wiping her eyes Levy turned to Gajeel with a smile. “Let’s talk outside.”

Levy could feel him follow behind her as she made her way to the back of the house. It was the strangest feeling because even though Gajeel was as quiet as ever Levy just knew where he was. 

She had first noticed it that morning. When Gajeel had left the bed to go to the bathroom Levy had woken up slightly from the movement. The best way to describe it was feeling like a bit of herself was moving around out of her line of sight. The weirdness of it had caused her to wake up fully, and come to the realization that they had forgotten to set an alarm and would soon miss the train. Which didn’t end up mattering with Laxus not showing up.

Moving through the back door of Laxus’ home and onto a porch Levy let her hand rest over the scarf that was loosely wrapped around her neck. Underneath it was a new mark that neither of them had been expecting, and they didn’t have time to discuss it after Gajeel pointed it out with a “what the fuck is that?” 

Even through the material she could feel the slightly harder skin, it was were Gajeel had bit her. As she moved to a metal chair Levy winced when she sat on a bruise that sent her thinking of the night before.  _ He bit me there too. _

 

After Levy had pulled Gajeel home and confronted him about what Bickslow had informed her of, the dragon slayer caved and told her everything he knew about how dragons mate and what traits get passed to the slayers.

It didn’t take long before Levy decided she wanted Gajeel to bite her, she wanted to be his mate, and it took even less time to convince Gajeel to do it. Levy’s memory of what happened next were broken in a whirlwind of flesh, growls, and moans. She had loved every second.

Levy remembered reading the description of being consumed by someone in almost every romance novel in her room, but had only thought it was an exaggerated expression. Gajeel proved her wrong. It was animalistic and rough, she hadn’t been able to think and the only thing she could do was react to what Gajeel did to her. 

Looking up at the man who stood before her she couldn’t help but lick her lip as she thought of when he finally sank his teeth into her neck and broke the skin. 

He had been teasing her from behind with hard slow thrust continuously gaining speed, Levy never realizing before that her back could arch that far, when he suddenly jerked her up and held her firmly against his chest. One arm wrapped around her hips keeping her in place as his movements became faster. His other arm went under hers and across her chest, his hand gripping her hair and pulled her head to the side. As his mouth connected to her neck and began sucking and licking the skin Levy felt a small wave of apprehension, but it had been unnecessary. 

The moment his fangs sunk into her it felt like Levy’s world exploded. She had cried out as her orgasm hit her harder then ever before, and for a moment her senses went into overdrive. Levy could hear her and Gajeel’s thundering heart beats, she could smell their mixing arousal and sweat in a way that had never been so intoxicating, and everything was so sensitive that the throbbing of him inside her almost sent her body to another completion. 

As soon as his teeth left her the overpowering sensations faded, and Levy had immediately fallen asleep in his arms as Gajeel licked the blood from her neck.

The shock that had unnerved both of them in the morning was that there was no bite mark. Instead on the right side of her neck was a patch slightly bigger than Levy’s palm that looked very faintly like scales and felt harder than her normal skin. 

Levy stared at Gajeel who was shifting nervously on his feet. Taking a slow breath she decided she might as well voice the fears that had crowded her mind since they left the house. Keeping her hand resting on her neck she focused on the red eyes that she loved.

“I understand if you regret it, but I don’t.” She tried to keep the tears that were building  from escaping, but several still rolled down her cheeks.

Before she could process that there was movement her face was being held in large hands and her lips were covered in a firm kiss. As soon as their skin came in contact Levy felt complete. The strange feeling of being disconnected but knowing where he was disappeared. She could tell that he felt it too as he pulled away but left his hands on her.

“I don’t regret biting you. I didn’t really know everything that would come with it, and I thought you would be upset about that.” 

Levy let out a groan as she leaned forward to rest their foreheads together. “We’re ridiculous.”

Gajeel let out a snort before sliding his hand down to rest over hers on her neck. “I don’t like you covering it.”

“I don’t either.” Levy smiled as pulled the scarf away and placed it in her bag. 

Gajeel couldn’t seem to help himself, and immediately leaning forward to nuzzle the mark. Levy let out a gasp as her nerves seemed to be set on fire in a direct line to her lower stomach. She rubbed her legs together as she pushed against his shoulders causing Gajeel to lean back with a look of concern.

“Maybe don’t do that in public.”

The evil smirk that settled on Gajeel’s features let the small woman know that wasn’t going to happen, but before he could move back to her neck Gajeel cocked his head to the side. 

“Makarov’s here.” 

As Levy stood Gajeel grabbed her hand not wanting to lose the feeling that went with their contact, and he didn’t let go as they moved through the house. 

When they entered the living room Makarov gave them a small smile with a raised eyebrow at Levy’s neck before looking back in amusement at his still sleeping grandson. 

“Well we have another hour before he wakes up. Better talk strategy.” Makarov moved to the chair while Gajeel and Levy took the love seat.

“Are we still going?” Levy had been wondering and hoping they would follow Ivy.

“Of course my dear. Ivy is part of our family now, and we will help her even if she doesn’t want us to. That’s what family does.” Makarov spoke with an unwavering conviction.  

“We going to wait until she goes to the meeting place and just watch to see if she needs help?” Gajeel’s question was voiced while he looked at the sleeping mage, knowing Laxus would not hang on the side lines if Ivy was at risk. 

Following Gajeel’s eyes Makarov let out a sigh. “No, it would be best to let Ivy know she has back up.”

“But how will we find her before the meeting?” Levy leaned forward.

“I already planned for this possibility,” Makarov pulled a map of Earthland from his coat and unrolled it onto the coffee table. “I placed a tracking rune under Ivy’s guild mark.”

Levy’s mouth fell open in shock, it was a violation that she would have never considered. Gajeel tensed next to her; he was just as uncomfortable with the idea as she was, but before Levy could protest Makarov held up his hand.

“I know what I did was unethical, but I felt it was necessary for the situation. Laxus will be able to cancel it as soon as possible.” He waited a moment for the couple to respond, when they didn’t he placed his hand on the map and activated a rune along the border. A blue dot suddenly appeared on the sea near Hargeon.

“She must have gotten on a boat this morning.” Gajeel moved to closer to the map with his face turning slightly green. “If we want any chance of catching her before she gets to Orion we’ll have to get on the ocean by tonight.”

At that moment Porlyusica stormed into the house, causing the seated mages to jump. Evergreen and Freed followed closely behind with expressions that told them not to ask questions. 

The old woman tilted Laxus’ head up and dumped a potion into his mouth before holding it closed. As soon as he swallowed she dropped him back down. She gave Makarov an irritated look informed him that he would receive a bill and walked out of the house.

“What..” Levy’s question was cut off as Laxus jerked into a sitting position and started coughing.

“Laxus are you alright?” Freed moved to his leaders side before being waved off by the larger man.

“ I’m fine.” Laxus cleared his throat a few times while he swung his legs to the floor.

“Laxus, Ivy drugged you.” Freed stood nervously next to the couch wondering what Laxus would do.

The rest of the group waited for the anger they assumed was coming; only to receive a shock as Laxus nodded his head. “I know. When’s the next train for Hargeon leave?”

Freed could only sputter as Gajeel let out a laugh. Makarov rolled up the map and handed it to Levy. 

“Laxus can transfer the rune to a more localized map when you need to, and the next train leaves in,” Makarov glanced at his watch. “Forty five minutes.”

Laxus pushed himself up from the couch and stretched his arms over his head before glancing around the room as if looking for something. “Alright I’ll throw a pack together and we’ll head out. Someone wake up Bicks.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon under XXXXXX

Chapter 18

  


Laxus was glad that the last portion of their trip involved walking. Four days of non stop travel had left him unable to keep more than a small portion of food down.

After the train to Hargeon they were able to find a merchant ship traveling to Caelum. The very thought of those two days on water had Laxus’ stomach churning. When they reached Caelum they had to take a train to the capital city of Alpha, and from there a carriage to the small town of Lyra.

During the carriage ride their driver had visibly become nervous when they informed him that they were heading to Orion. When asked about it he regaled them with the tale that the some years ago the town had been cursed with lightning. Several people had been killed and their bodies had been petrified in place from the heat and power of the electricity. The villagers had fled the area and now no one went near it.

The group knew what really happened, and it caused the uncomfortable glances they shared as people kept warning them from going to Orion.

Now as they walked down the road Laxus felt nauseous, and it wasn’t from motion sickness. The thought that kept crossing his mind was would Ivy hate him for following her? Watching Gajeel and Levy for the past several days had not helped his stress levels.

Gajeel had explained to him the mating and biting thing in more detail as he learned with Levy, and Laxus watched as the mark on Levy’s neck become darker and harder until it was a solid patch of iron scales.

Laxus was thankful that the little mage knew how to make silencing runes, because everytime the mark became more noticeable it was due to Gajeel rebiting her. From what the iron slayer had told him about when the biting happens Laxus was glad not to hear it.

He had never felt so jealous of something before. Every time he thought of Ivy his fangs would almost itch. Not to mention that while Gajeel was touching Levy he wouldn’t get motion sickness; the lucky bastard. Laxus inhaled deeply through his nose, he didn’t even care about not getting sick he just missed Ivy.

Laxus suddenly stopped in his tracks as a new smell hit his nose; a smell he had memorized in a few days. He slowly turned to the right and stared at the trees that lined the road, and sniffed the air.

“Laxus, what is it.” Freed and the rest of the group had stopped to look back at the tall mage.

Instead of responding he started walking forward at a quick pace into the trees. The group followed but their questions were ignored.

They moved thru the forest for almost twenty minutes. Laxus kept a pace so fast that Levy had to jump onto Gajeel’s back, or risk being left behind.

Finally Laxus came to a sudden halt causing Freed, who had followed closely behind the man, to run into his back. Laxus gave his friend a glare before turning back forward as the rest of the group moved around him.

In front of them was a fort. Not a military fort or anything official, but more like a clubhouse kids would build for fun. Taking a closer look Laxus realized this fort had taken considerable planning.

Four sturdy trees stood at each corner. Each tree had a groove cut in to the side that supported logs between them. These logs held up tree limbs and sheets of scrap metal that made up a roof. The walls were made of multiple wood pillars with large sections of canvas tied in between them. The tan canvases were covered in paint that showed images of flowers and suns, people dancing, even a dragon wrapped itself around the structure.

Laxus let out a small chuckle as he noticed the sign nailed to one of the front trees.

**Fort Ivy**

**No Entry Permitted**

 

Hearing a twig snap the group turned ready for an attack. Standing across the small cleaning from them was Ivy with her arms full of firewood.

As Laxus and Ivy stared at each other, no one spoke. Ivy was the one to break the staring contest first and began using the wood to set up her campfire in the ring of stones that was placed a good ten feet away from the fort.

Taking a few steps forward Laxus opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as the woman stood to face him.

“If you’re hungry I’m going to have to hunt something bigger. If not I still have to go get my food.”

“Food sounds great. Do you need help?” Levy stepped forward trying to break the tension that had settled over the area. Giving the tall woman one of her brightest smiles Levy felt herself falter as the look she received back was cold and empty.

“Get a fire going then you can get more wood and set up a spit.” Without another glance Ivy walked back into the trees.

* * *

  


Several hours later found the group sitting around the fire as hunks of deer meat cooked over it. They sat in an uncomfortable circle eating pieces as they were deemed ready, the silence only broken by chewing and when liquid would drip onto the fire.

After Ivy had returned and set up the deer on the spit she had walked into her fort and tied the opening shut. Even with the looks the rest of the group gave him Laxus refused to go and push Ivy into a conversation. He didn’t need any broken bones if a fight was going to happen the next day.

No one moved when Ivy stepped back out of the fort, her eyes slightly bloodshot. She walked around them until she stood next to Laxus, and gave the man a soft kick in the thigh before turning and walking towards the trees with a “Let’s talk” called over her shoulder.

Laxus scrambled to his feet and followed her. The two walked for a short while in silence until Laxus heard the soft bubbling of running water. Ivy stopped their march next to a stream that formed a decent sized pool before running over several large rocks to continue its path. Around the pool were multiple piles of different sized boulders.

Ivy turned to Laxus and stared at him with eyes filled with uncertainty. “Why are you here.”

Laxus froze. _Why was he here? Why was he here!_ Anger filled him. After their conversations that had him opening up to her quicker then he ever had before, she would ask him why was he here!

“Why the fuck do you think I’m here! I’m not going to let you just give up and hand yourself over to these crazy people! They’ll kill you!” He watched Ivy’s eyes widen and he knew he should give her a chance to talk, but he wasn’t done. “I get why you left, I would have done the same thing to protect the people I care about! But how can you not understand that I feel the same way about you! How could I live with myself if I didn’t follow you!?

Laxus stopped as Ivy stepped forward and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist. He couldn’t help himself and Laxus let his head fall to her shoulder as he tried to calm down.

When his breathing had slowed and his head was more clear. Laxus leaned back to look at the women in front of him. Her hair was tangled and she was covered in a layer of filth, but Laxus still thought she was beautiful. Even if she smelled.

“Your a dumbass,” Ivy’s flat tone caught Laxus off guard, as she took a step back but kept her hands at his waist. “I wasn’t going to just hand myself over. They can’t use the hammer without me. Once I learned what their plans where I was going to cause enough mayhem and destruction to hopefully break up the group. Then I was going to come back to you and explain why I left like I did, and hope you could forgive me.”

“So why did you leave like that?”

“I wanted you mad at me. I figured if you were mad you wouldn’t follow. I know that I would give in to any demands if you or Levy; hell if anyone here was threatened.” Ivy wrapped her hands into  Laxus’s shirt and gave him sad smile. “I’m happy you all are here, but I’m scared of what could happen.”

“We’re Fairy Tail. It’s common knowledge that we can get out of most situations and beat the odds.” Laxus started to lean forward but stopped himself. “I’ve missed you but please tell me you brought us over here to take a bath.”

Ivy snorted and walked over to a stone that rested next to the pool. Lifting the rock she revealed a hole with a bar of soap and a container of shampoo in a plastic pouch. “Turn around”

Rolling his eyes Laxus did as she commanded. “Why is all this stuff out here anyway.”

“Sometimes I needed to get away.” A pause followed as Ivy shuffled behind him, and there was a soft thud as her hammer was placed on the ground. “From the village... from my dad. So I would come out here.”

Laxus heard a splash behind him and decided it was safe. Ivy’s head bobbed out of the water and she gave him an expectant look.

“You coming in?”

Laxus pulled of his shirt as Ivy spun around giving him the same privacy he had given her. When he slid into the water he couldn’t help but let out a curse at the chill that caused his body to immediately shiver.

“I forgot you don’t react to cold well.” Ivy quickly moved closer and wrapped herself around him. “I missed you too.”

Reaching behind her Laxus grabbed the bar of soap and started rubbing circles onto Ivy’s back. It didn’t take long before both of them were covered in suds and Laxus was massaging the shampoo into her hair.

When she pulled back to rinse off Laxus refused to let her go. She was the only thing keeping him from turning blue, and he was enjoying the way she was rubbing against him. Bring her into a hard kiss Laxus dunked them both under the water.

XXXXXXXX

 

Once they were both free of the soap Laxus pulled them on to a rock that was still warm; even as the sun sunk behind the tree line. Covering her body with his own Laxus remembered that he didn’t have to worry about crushing her and let himself rest fully against Ivy’s curves as he began to work her neck. He shifted slightly and moved his hand to grasp her breast.

Using her soft sighs as encouragement Laxus moved down as he began rolling her nipple between his fingers. Ivy arched her back and Laxus let the movement bring her other breast to his tongue. He spent time switching his hands and mouth between each mound, loving the way Ivy panted and moved beneath him.

Ivy let out a small whine as Laxus left her chest and began kissing his way down her stomach. When he reached the apex of her legs Laxus moved one of her thighs over his shoulder while pushing the other to the side with a bend in the knee. Instead of plunging his tongue into the wet slit in front of him like he wanted Laxus turned his head and began nibbling on Ivy’s inner thigh. He waited until she pushed herself up to lock eyes with him before moving back to his original goal.

Laxus watched Ivy’s face redden unable to break away from his heated stare as he slid his tongue up past her entrance to swirl around her hardened clit before sucking it into his mouth.

Ivy bit down on her lip as he pushed a finger into her, and Laxus was starting to find a challenge in getting her to release much noise. He could feel Ivy tighten around him while he pumped his finger, and before he could add a second digit her hands grasped his head as she curled around him. Ivy only released a low soft moan before flopping back onto the rock as her lower abs twitched.

Laxus raised himself up, wrapping Ivy’s legs around his waist before grabbing her hips with his large hands. He slid himself against her waiting for Ivy to come back down from her high and when she finally gave him a nod he pushed forward filling her with one thrust. Laxus immediately knew he should have done something different.

“Fuck!” All of the muscles in Ivy’s body tensed as she grabbed onto Laxus’ hands. She had known it would hurt, but this was much worse then she had imagined.

“Shit, are you okay?” Laxus didn’t know what to do. He had forgotten Ivy had never done this before. Hell, he had never been with a virgin before! Should he pull out? Laxus didn’t think he could do that easily with how his body was screaming to get started. Fortunately Ivy answered his unspoken question.  

“Don’t move.” Ivy ground her teeth. “Give me a minute.”

Laxus kept perfectly still, trying not to think about how tight she was or how good moving would feel.

As her body started to relax and the pain dropped to a dull throb Ivy gave a small roll of her hips. The groan that escaped Laxus’ throat caused her to smile before telling him to move.

Laxus started a slow rhythm waiting to see if there were any more signs of pain. When there weren't he began to pick up the pace, determined to hear Ivy moan his name.

The sounds of heavy breathing and a look of bliss were the only rewards Laxus received until he hooked his arms under Ivy’s knees. As he leaned forward the snap of his hips buried himself in deeper and caused his pelvis to hit against Ivy’s still sensitive clit. At her cry of pleasure a smirk formed on Laxus’ face and he copied the movements enjoying the sounds that she now wasn’t able hold back.

After that Ivy didn’t last long, and Laxus couldn’t either as he felt her tighten and spasm around him. Dropping her legs Laxus leaned down for a heated kiss before grabbing her and rolling, letting her body rest on his.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

They lay letting their heartbeats slow enjoying the feeling of just being together. Laxus started to drift off, feeling more comfortable on the rock then he had the entire trip, but was brought back as Ivy poked his nose.

“I have a question.” When he didn’t respond she continued. “Is it usually supposed to hurt that bad or do you have a big dick?”

Laxus couldn’t respond as he started laughing to the point it was hard to breath.

Ivy turned red and slapped his chest, “Don’t laugh! I don’t have anything to compare with!”

Pushing herself off of him Ivy slid down from the rock and started looking for her clothes in the dark. Laxus followed her as his laughter finally died out.

“I can’t answer that question. What are you doing?”

“Getting dressed” Finding the pile she threw Laxus his pants, “I’m hungry.”

* * *

 

 

Levy stepped into the house and sneezed at the amount of dust that flew in her nose. Looking around the room she felt like she was intruding even though she had permission. This had been Ivy’s home.

The night before, after Laxus and Ivy had come back looking ridiculously happy, they had made a plan. The thunder legion would be in the surrounding forest near the barn, Levy and Gajeel would go to the house and get Ivy’s copy of the book, and Laxus would go with Ivy to the meeting.

When the morning came everyone wanted to go scout the area, except for Ivy. She refused to go near the place until it was closer to the actual meeting. Levy had stayed at the fort with her while the others went out.

Now Levy stood in front of a fireplace with several pictures lining the mantel. Even under the dust she could make out a young Ivy. Pulling one down Levy wiped her hand over the glass and smiled at the image before her.

Ivy looked about ten she wore a pink leotard with white tights, ballet shoes, and a toto. She was up on her toes and even with her arms raised her hair was visible curling out wildly around her head.

“Come on shrimp we don’t have a lot of time.” Gajeel’s gruff voice had Levy remembering why they were here.

Placing the photo back with one last glance Levy followed Gajeel down a hall. Ivy had told them the book was in her old room on the bookshelf.

Levy paused for a moment as they moved past a dining room. The table had plates and the remnants of food that had rotted away years ago. Shaking her head Levy quickly caught up with Gajeel, who was pushing open a door.

Following the tall mage into the room Levy noticed a small Keep Out sticker placed above the door knob. When she turned to focus on the room she tears come to her eyes.

Clothes littered the floor, posters of rock bands hung on the walls. In one corner was a desk covered with paper, pens, and nail polish bottles. On the low bookshelf next to the bed was a lacrima record player with several crates of records next to it. The dark blue blankets had faded in spots from the sunlight that came in through the window, and were rumbled in away that looked like someone had kicked them off in the night.

There was a sense of waiting that seemed to linger, waiting for the rooms occupant to come home. To play a record, to lay on the bed looking at the magazines placed in a haphazard stack on the floor. Even more powerful than that was the heavy sense of loss.

Levy felt Gajeel shift closer and place his warm hand against the back of her shoulder. The underlying presence of peace and comfort from his touch allowed Levy to come back from her thoughts.

Giving the man a small nod to let him know she was okay Levy moved to the bookshelf. Finding the one she needed was easy, it was the oldest one there. Flipping through it she smiled as she noticed that none of the pages had been removed and it was in much better condition then the one she had previously seen.

“It’s 2:50 lets go to the back.” Gajeel held his hand out letting Levy give him the book to place in his pack. After he tucked the book away he let his hand drop to hers as they left the room and moved back through the house.

On the other side of the dining room was a kitchen. A large window took up the wall next to what they were looking for, a back door. They positioned themselves on either side with Gajeel closer to the exit. Levy peeked out of the window and let out a gasp.

Roughly 40 feet away from the house was a large ring of dirt where grass refused to grow. Several deer grazed around the area but didn’t enter the ring. In the very center where two humanoid forms, one was on its knees while the other stood behind the first upper limbs connecting to the firsts back. There were no distinguishing features that Levy could see just black forms. If Levy hadn’t known that they were once people she may have thought it was a sculpture.

The deer fled the area catching Levy’s attention, she noticed Laxus and Ivy walking toward the area. Even at that distance she could see Ivy shaking. Once the two tall mages stood near the ring there was a loud crack of magical discharge, and no less than fifteen figures in black robes appeared close to them, with the Thunder Legions unconscious among them.  

Gajeel immediately ripped open the door and sprinted out with Levy close on his heels. She could only watch in horror as Ivy didn’t even get a chance to pull her hammer, something grey slammed into the woman’s face and she struggled for a moment before dropping to the ground. Laxus was taken out just as quickly.

Gajeel activated his iron scales, but learned they were useless against whatever the grey goo was. He hit the ground trying to pull it from his face but quickly became still. Levy let out a shriek of anger as he fell in front of her.

She was able to get her guard spell up and blocked the goo aimed at her, but she was not prepared for it to come from another direction. The goo slammed into Levy’s face and she panicked realizing she couldn’t breath. Then the panic vanished and an overwhelming need to sleep took over. Levy fell to the ground unable to remember why standing mattered, why moving mattered. The only thing that mattered was sleep.    


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 

The chill of a stone floor pulled Ivy from a wonderful dream involving Laxus. The cold brought with it a throbbing pain in her shoulders and a headache. The thought came to her that she really needed to stop drinking at the guild before the memories of where she had been, and what had happened flooded her mind. 

Snapping her eyes open Ivy attempted to jerk up to her feet but gasped as her shoulders where jerked back causing her to fell back to the hard floor. Moving carefully to a seated position Ivy took in her surroundings.

Stone walls and floor greeted her vision in the low light of a small window that was too high to see out of or reach. Ivy’s wrists where restrained with metal cuffs behind her that had a short chain connecting to the floor. To her left was a wooden door that was well past its prime, and as she turned to her right Ivy saw a small form with blue hair laying against a wall.

“Levy!?” Ivy’s shout bounced around the room, but did not rise her friend. Scooting toward her friend as best she could Ivy tried again. “Levy! Levy wake up!” 

Suddenly Her back stiffened and the hair on her neck stood on end almost begging her not to turn as Ivy heard the door creak open. 

“She won't be waking anytime soon.” A smooth cold voice that tugged at the Ivy’s memory had her slowly turning; refusing to let herself feel intimidated or show her fear. 

Standing next to the door was a man in black robes. His hood was pushed back and the first thing Ivy noticed was a disfiguring scar that cut through his left eye. She felt a sickening drop in her stomach that wasn't the hammer as she looked into the other eye that was midnight blue, Remington Wallace. Her attempted false confidence fell away as she shrunk back. 

“It’s been a long time Ivy.” The words that flowed from his lips where like ice and had a forced flatness.

Hunching her shoulders and glancing down at her thigh Ivy wondered if she could activate the hammer without grasping it. In that moment she realized the hammer felt heavy and the steady warmth that she usually could feel through the side of her pants was gone. 

“It won’t work,” He waiting for Ivy to look up before continuing. “Those cuffs are anti magic. Some of the strongest ones jewel can buy.”

The way he looked at her made Ivy’s skin crawl. Not in the way a pervert would sometimes look at her, like they couldn't wait to see her naked no matter what it took; Ivy would have handled that. No, this was a look of someone who had caught an animal, caught some lesser being and would soon enjoy proving how worthless it was.

“You said Levy won’t wake up. Why?” Ivy tried to resolve herself and keep looking Wallace in the eye. She refused to think of him as Remi or Remington, it was an easy reminder that the boy she had fallen in love with was a lie.

“Walking coma, a spell one of our mages has. Her body does as he commands but her mind stays asleep. When we wake her up in several days she won’t remember a thing.”

“Several days?”

“Yes, bringing the hammer here has been a goal for so long it would be rude to proceed before everyone can arrive.”

“We’re going to be kept in here till then?” Ivy glanced at Levy. They could do anything they wanted to her and the small woman wouldn’t know a thing.

“Don’t worry, no harm will come to her if you cooperate. I was going to have someone kidnap her anyway if your friends hadn’t followed you.” At Ivy’s widening eyes a grin spread over Wallace’s face. “You didn’t actually think we weren't watching you? Those freak lightning storms in Magnolia? You have really lost your touch on the whole running and hiding thing.”

Limping forward he stood in front of Ivy towering over her as the blood drained from her face. “I think I know why you’ve been messing up, and I believe it’s a tall blond dragon slayer.”

Ivy attempted to pull away as he bent and began reaching for her face. 

“What have you done to Laxus?”  At the end of her question she tried to bite him but missed and was rewarded with a fist smashing against her temple. As her vision spun Wallace grabbed her jaw, and forced Ivy’s head back. His grip was stronger then she thought it would be.

“Your little friend was the only one we brought. Two angry dragon slayers aren't something I wish to deal with, and by the time they figure out how to find us we will be finished.” His words brought Ivy slightest bit of relief and hope, Laxus and Gajeel would try to find them, but the pain of his nails digging into her cheeks caused that feeling to leave quickly.

“You know, I can see why he likes you.” His voice dripped with disgust as his eye moved over her. “That freakish body of your’s finally filled out properly,” He pushed her head side to side, “though your face could still use work, but that doesn’t matter now.”

Ivy couldn’t say anything, his grip forcing her mouth to remain closed. Tears started to fill her eyes. The word she hated more than anything filling her mind. _Freak._ ** _That couldn’t be the reason Laxus likes me, could it?_** _Freak. Disgusting Freak._ ** _No, no stop it! Wallace lies. He always lies, don’t let his lies win._** She tried to focus on what Laxus said to her near the pool. **_He cares about me, I know he does._** _Doesn’t change the fact that you’re a Freak._

**_But maybe.. maybe that’s not a bad thing!_ **

So consumed in her own thoughts Ivy didn’t see the knife that Wallace had pulled from underneath his cloak until the metal caught a beam of light. Now it was the only thing she could focus on as he began gliding the blade along her cheek.

“Those two bodies in front of that barn where my parents. This eye is useless and I can’t feel most of my left side. But the thing that frustrates me most is you might have lead a happy life with someone you love.” He paused as he put more pressure on the blade, just enough to break through the first few layers of skin causing Ivy to whimper.  “You know, there were several women who said they would always love me before I came to your shit hole of a village, but they vanished as soon as they saw my new face.” 

He raised the knife until it was poised above Ivy’s left eye. His smile was full of malice and hate “If you survive our gathering, but that’s unlikely, you’ll find out if Laxus Dreyar is only skin deep. Oh and I suppose that old saying an eye for an eye applies here.”

Ivy didn’t try to suppress a scream as his arm swung down.

* * *

 

 

Levy found herself standing on a large ledge of a mountain in the middle of the afternoon with constructed wooden levels full of people facing a tall door that was cut into the stone.

Confusion overwhelmed Levy as she tried to piece together the events that could have brought her to this spot.  She remembered suffocating with the putty wrapped around her face and the urge to sleep, but then she was here. Nothing in the middle, no gaps of anything missing just that memory flowing into the present.

Looking down at herself Levy noticed she was wearing cuffs that she registered as magic canceling. She was also clean and wearing a soft yellow dress that she had never seen before. Fear started to grip her as she continued to try and figure out what happened when a hand rested on her shoulder, causing Levy to jump.

“Are you alright?” Looking to the concerned voice Levy felt her jaw drop at seeing Mr. Roth standing next to her; the magic council Librarian.

“Mr. Roth? What are you doing here?”

“I’ve been part of this organization a long time. Oh and don’t worry you’ve been under a spell, but we promised Miss. Beltrum that no harm would come to you and none has.” He was more cheerful than Levy had ever seen him.

“Ivy? Wait what's..”

“Now we don’t want to ruin the surprise and it’s about to start.” He finished talking over her by removing his hand and placing a finger to his lips, shushing her.

Levy’s mind wouldn’t slow and was everywhere at once. _How long had she been under a spell? Days? Weeks? Where was Ivy? Where was Gajeel?_ As the iron dragon slayer entered her mind Levy realized she could no longer feel him. When she noticed this Levy’s hand moved to grip her neck over the scales, but the skin didn’t feel as hard as it had been. A sharp pain shot through her chest and lodged itself in her heart where the weight of Gajeels absence rested like a stone.

Trying to distract herself Levy glanced to her other side and saw a tall lean man that seemed incredibly bored. He had a sword at his side and when he noticed her looking he flashed a knife out from his coat sleeve as he scowled down at her, sending a clear message. Levy turned forward and focused on the mountain door.

Taking in more details than before she noticed that three of the four meteor weapons she had read about were placed in the stone. They kept glowing and rattling in their bindings, the sound loud enough to be heard over the murmuring crowd. The sight of the objects trying to escape filled Levy with apprehension.

As she was about to try getting more information from Mr. Roth a man in a black robes, with a large scar cutting across his face, limped to stand in front of the doors and the crowd went silent. He stood there seeming to enjoy the build of intensity before he began to speak, his voice magically amplified. 

“Welcome! I realize you have traveled far for a moment that we have waited multiple generations to accomplish, so I will attempt to make this speech quick.” He paused as the crowd cheered. “Today we will bring back balance! A balance that was destroyed when fearful fools decided that life and death should not be controlled. Today we will release Mors! He will stand alongside Zeref as the opposition of the death curse, and bring back life!”

Levy latched onto the name as panic and regret flooded her.  _ Mors. Mors! Lily said Mars!  _ Her sudden screams to make them stop went unheard as the shouts and echoes from the crowd drown out all other noise. She tried to move forward but found herself jerked back and gagged with a cloth that dug into the corners of her mouth as it was tied. 

“Please Miss. McGarden, try to control yourself.” Mr. Roth spoke in a soft voice as if reprimanding a child.

Levy started to struggle but the feel of metal pressing into her throat made her freeze. 

Tears began to stream down her face. She had been so excited with the chance of getting closer to Gajeel again she hadn’t double checked the job request. Then Levy remembered she was going to ask to see the request while Gajeel was sitting on her couch, but she had become distracted and now it was to late. 

Mors. Levy knew that name. 

She had come across it while looking for information on Tartaros. The book she found had information on Zeref and demons, but it had been in an ancient language. She hadn’t been able to translate it until after Tartaros had attacked, but she had kept it. It ended up taking months to work through and even then there were language gaps. 

Who ever had started this cult had the wrong information. Mors was not the _opposition_ of Zeref he was the _foundation_  the first one cursed by the gods _,_ the same word had been used for both but the placement gave the true meaning. A simple mistake in the understanding of the language sentence structure.

As the the people finally quieted down Levy let herself focus again on the man giving the speech. She couldn't help being repulsed by him. He acted as if he was performing a show.

“Let me introduce the woman who will help us. She has been running for years but is now ready to place the final piece. Miss. Ivy Beltrum!”

Two guards flanked the tall woman as they moved to stand near the robed man. Ivy was dressed in a flowing white gown that had slits running up the sides revealing her legs up to her hips, allowing the hammer to be visible. It had a plunging neckline and was sleeveless. 

If it had been any other situation Levy would have thought her friend looked beautiful, but Ivy’s face brought a sob to Levy’s throat. A white bandage wrap covered her left eye, but had started to turn a yellowish red as liquid seeped through. Her thick wild curls had been cut to less than an inch of fuzz making Ivy’s gaunt and tired face more noticeable. 

The man leaned toward Ivy to whisper something that caused the woman to look toward Levy. When Ivy met Levy’s eyes the small woman tried to shake her head, not caring as she felt the knife dig into her skin, trying to convey that it didn’t matter what happened to her. That Ivy needed to keep the door from opening.

Levy didn’t get the reassurance she wanted. Instead Ivy looked away and nodded to the man who was now gripping her upper arm. The two of them moved to the door with the guards as the crowd fell into a silence that seemed impossible with the number of people.

 Ivy’s cuffs were removed. The woman easily lifted the hammer, let it grow and placed it into the cavity that had been made for it. Quickly the handcuffs were replaced and Ivy was pulled away by the guards. Leaving the robed man standing alone.

Levy started to shake as she felt a thrum of magic vibrate through the ground, almost like a pulse. The book had said Mors could no longer be considered a man, but something more. Levy didn’t want to know what was meant by something more.

Two more people in robes stepped forward and placed their hands on the doors. Levy could hear them casting but was too far away to make out what they were saying clearly. 

Black glyphs began to form around the edges and when the met in the center a black line shot down the middle of the doors. Everyone seemed to hold their breath, until something slammed into the doors from the inside. 

The hammer was knocked out of the stone and landed with a loud crunching noise, leaving a small crater several feet away. The two mages still had their hands on the doors and were thrown back with shouts of surprise. The only thing that kept the doors from bursting open were the straps that still held the other weapons in place. Though there was enough give that a little less than a half foot gab had been created, but nothing could be seen in the darkness through it.

The man in charge quickly limped forward about to release the restraints when his head was grabbed by what was behind the door. The arm was disproportionately long for a human with grey skin that hung off the bone. It’s fingers were slim with broken and yellowed nails that formed claws.

There was a moment, barely a second, were the world froze and Levy thought of the things she wished she had done differently. She would have told Gajeel sooner how she felt. She would have done her job instead of being so absorbed with being in love.  

Then it was over as a scream of fear and pain ripped through the air, only to be cut off in a gurgle. The man started to convulse and everything about him seemed to rot. His robes disintegrated in chunks. The rest of his clothes followed. As his flesh was revealed Levy was reminded of when she left meat in the fridge for months. Greenish grey almost liquidy skin and muscle dripped to the ground unable to hold together. Every part of him fell away until only a pile of bones and a puddle remained. 

People quickly began panicking, screaming, and trampling each other in fear. Trying to escape what they had released.

Levy was suddenly free from the knife and knocked to the ground as Mr. Roth ran past her. As Levy scrambled to her feet she saw the stampeding mob was headed in her direction; toward the small path behind her that was the only exit. There was no chance she could out run it, and the only other directions where toward the mountain ledge or into the mob. Instead of moving Levy started to pull at her cuffs hoping to free herself in time and perform the magic she needed to save herself.

She didn’t have enough time. The wave of bodies hit her with enough force to send her flying back. As she fell to the ground Levy closed her eyes preparing for the pain of being crushed by feet. Instead a familiar cold wrapped around her and pulled her down. She kept her eyes closed as her body transitioned into the shadows she had grown accustomed to. 

Warm strong arms locked her against a chest that Levy thought she would never feel again. Clinging to him she inhaled deeply while pressing light kisses to any exposed skin she could reach tasting the salty tang of his sweat; trying to take in everything that was this man as they moved through the dark. 

The trip didn't last long and Levy opened her eyes as she once more felt the afternoon sun. She was only able to look up in to red eyes for a second before Gajeel’s mouth was on hers. His kiss was hard and needy wanting to just feel her. Levy couldn’t complain she needed the same thing.

A warm sensation of comfort swept away the pain that had been in her chest as Gajeel rested his hand against the scales on her neck. He pulled back before Levy wanted and she couldn’t hold back a whine, but she knew they had a job to complete. 

“Lev, what did I say about leaving my side?” Even though Gajeel spoke with a light teasing voice Levy could see the wetness threatening to flood over his lower lashes. 

Giving him a soft smile she pushed her forehead against his and spoke softly, “Never again.”

A forced cough caught their attention. They didn’t pull apart but Gajeel relaxed his arms and let Levy slide down him to stand on her own feet. They turned to see Freed standing with a faint blush and refusing to look at them. “I need to teach Levy the spell to seal the door. We don’t have much time.”

Gajeel let out a small huff before bringing Levy’s wrists to his mouth and biting off her cuffs. Levy suppressed a squeak as his teeth scraped her wrist, causing goose bumps to spread up her arm, and chose to ignored the heated smirk Gajeel gave her.

As soon as she was free Levy grabbed Gajeel’s hand and moved to Freed, who pulled from his bag the book they had found not so long ago in Ivy’s room.

* * *

 

 

He was gone. The boy who had haunted Ivy’s dreams. The man who had cut out her eye and taken pleasure in tormenting her for the past several days. He was gone. 

Ivy could only stand from where she had been placed and stare at the puddle that had once been Remington Wallace. She couldn’t seem to feel anything. No happiness over his demise, or regret that she wasn’t the one to kill him. A faint memory of a floral smell and the warmth of her mother’s arms came forward as Ivy closed her eye and tried to stop the numbness that was filling her.

_ Tears blurred her vision because the other children had been picking on her.  _

_ “I hate them! Why are they so mean!? I wish they would go away!” Her young voice was broken with sobs. _

_ “Someday they will go away, and you’ll probably never see them again.” At her mother's words Ivy started to calm down, but only because she didn’t understand. _

_ “You’re.. you’re not mad that I hate them?”  _

_ “Well that is a strong word, but you feel how you feel. Although not too far down the road you might feel different, because them being mean will teach you to be nice to others.” Her mother laughed at Ivy’s scrunched face. “Everything that happens to us makes us who we are later, and if you end up liking who you become a part of that is because of the people who wronged you...” Her mother trailed off as she studied Ivy before smiling. _

_ “Your father tells me I sometimes forget your age when I talk to you. I’m starting to think he’s right, but let’s not tell him that.” She brushed her hand through Ivy’s hair, being careful not to get tangled in the curls.  _

Ivy let out a slow breath as the memory faded. Wallace wasn’t worth the effort of her hate. She could never forgive him, but if he hadn’t destroyed her life she would probably still be on that farm resenting her situation and hating herself. She wouldn’t have realized being weird, being a freak wasn’t a bad thing. She wouldn’t have discovered Fairy Tail, where acceptance had been given without a second thought.  

Levy immediately came to Ivy’s mind with the sounds of screaming that entered her ears and caused Ivy to snap open her eye to look for her small friend. Levy had been standing near the mountain path, but when Ivy spun in that direction her sight was met with chaos.  

Unable to see her friend Ivy watched as people were pushed from the wooded levels that the audience had been standing on. Ivy could imagine the crunching noise as they hit the ground, and even when some of them didn’t break bones they were soon trampled by the crowd that was fleeing from the door. The door!

Ivy jerked her head back around. The door was fortunately still closed, but the elongated grey arm was beginning to pull at the straps keeping it contained. Her eye fell to the hammer. If she could get that she might be able to hit the monster back and seal it away. 

The guards had been in such a hurry and excited when they put her cuffs back on that they didn’t notice that Ivy had moved her right hand around so it closed on her palm instead of her wrist. With a quick tug one hand became free. 

She could feel a small amount of magic become available to her, but with her other wrist still cuffed she could only hope it was enough to lift the hammer. She knew the only reason it had stayed on her thigh before was because of the harness. Her pants had to be cut off around it when she had been cleaned and redressed.

Sprinting forward she jumped over several bodies before reaching the hammer. Grabbing the handle she tried to pick it up like she had a hundred times before. It barely wobbled. Ivy felt her muscles strain as she continued to pull on the weapon, but it wouldn’t budge.

Thuds of things hitting the ground caught her attention and had Ivy looking once more to the door. Several of the straps had given way and fallen. The door had been opened more and now she could see a face pushed against the opening as the hand continued to tear at the other restaurants.

The skin was pulled taught against it’s skull. There were pockets and dents that left distorting shadows, and its mouth hung open gasping for the air that it had long been deprived of. Eyes that where large and white saw nothing, but made Ivy feel like they could pull out her soul as it seemed to focus on her.  

Pushing down her fear Ivy looked toward her new target and ran forward colliding into the right door. The force caused the arm to be caught between the stone pieces and Ivy was rewarded for her effort by a high pitched shriek that she could swear almost made her ears bleed. 

Unfortunately it got over the pain and started shoving itself against the door allowing space and once more trying to free itself. It quickly destroyed more straps leaving only one, that held the shield, still connecting the two doors. It was a miracle that the other weapons didn’t fall, but Ivy got the strange feeling that while they had tried to escape before they now wouldn’t move until the door was sealed. 

With the shield in the way the arm couldn’t reach where the strap was connected to the stone, which was the only place they had been able to be broken. The monster seemed to realize this and began slamming against the doors. Ivy felt her feet slide with each hit, and cursed the women who had dressed her and made her go barefoot for a more pleasing appearance.

Then to her horror the metal piece holding the strap started to break. Ivy was just able to grab it as it gave way and quickly wrapped the leather around her wrist. As the monster hit the door again Ivy cried out as the joints in her arm felt like they were being pulled apart.    

Tears started to fall down her face, she couldn’t hold out much longer. Her legs began to shake as Ivy continued to push with everything she had against the door, and a scream was ripped from her throat as her arm was once more jerked.

Suddenly she felt the hair on her arms stand on end. Lighting shot through the gap in the door causing the monster let out another shriek and fall back. The opening slammed close as body slammed against the other door.

“Hey beautiful.” The words sounded cocky while feeling incredibly cheesy, leaving Ivy no doubt who had come to her rescue.  

Craning her neck Ivy tried to see the man who had the deep voice that could make her knees weak; even when she didn’t already feel like collapsing. She was finally able to move and let her eye fall on Laxus, and he was still perfectly gorgeous; though looking incredibly tired and stressed. Before she could say anything or try to see the reaction he had to her bandage or shaved head the monster was once more ramming against the doors, and Ivy was back to bracing herself.

Some of the load had been lifted with Laxus helping her push, but her arm, still holding the strap, had started to go numb. Ivy chose to ignore it as together they were able to keep the gap closed enough that the arm couldn’t get through. 

“I’m hoping you have a plan!?” Ivy shouted at the door, not wanting to change position and possibly slip back. 

“Yeah,” Laxus grunted out as the doors where hit again. “Lock it up. You need to grab the hammer… umph damn it….. when I tell you to.”

Ivy didn’t respond, she was too busy trying to figure out how to get her hand free of the cuff so she could lift the hammer. An idea finally formed in her mind. Ivy was amazed it took her this long, but she hadn’t slept much the past few days so her brain power was lacking.

Just as she was mentally preparing herself Laxus yelled, “NOW!”

Ivy pulled her arm free of the leather and spun away from the door. She caught a glimpse of Gajeel taking her place, but couldn’t waist time to focus her surprise on him. 

As she sprinted towards the hammer Ivy grabbed her left hand and squeezed as hard as she could. She was weaker with her lack of magic, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t still a power house by normal standards. Gritting her teeth Ivy felt her bones snap and push together. Refusing to look down Ivy pulled of the cuff.

When she gripped the hammer in her right hand Ivy felt power and a sense of calm flow through her body. She hadn’t realized how much she had relied on the hammer until it had been taken from her. 

Turning back to the door Ivy saw Levy and Freed with their hands on stone looking back at her, waiting. Rushing forward she pushed the hammer into place. 

Glyphs immediately started to move around the edge of the door as the two word mages began to cast. The monster seemed to realize what was happening and began throwing its body against the doors in a panicked pattern while screaming. A hiss filled their ears as the door sealed. The loud shrieks and pounding suddenly stopped.

Ivy collapsed letting her knees hit the ground. She used the last bit of energy she had to place the hammer back on her thigh. Her stomach filled with happy butterflies and for a moment she imagined a voice whispering to her, “ _ I’m so proud of you. You did it. Now get some rest.”  _

Gently rubbing the leather handle Ivy felt herself smile and would have curled up on the ground if Laxus hadn’t scooped her into his arms. He started talking and Ivy knew she should listen, but couldn’t seem to figure out how. Instead she focused on the smell of a thunderstorm that hung around the man, along with the musk of body odor.

Out of the corner of her eye Ivy thought she saw the other weapons in the door fade away, as if they had never been there in the first place. Deciding she was hallucinating Ivy turned her head into Laxus’ broad chest and fell asleep.    

 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 

Levy pushed her glasses up her nose with a sigh. They had been back less than a week, and taking another job to distract herself might not have been the best choice. The words swam as her mind wandered to a place it couldn’t seem to get away from. What had happened during those three days in captivity? 

After using teleportation runes to return home (with multiple powerful mages it only took a few jumps), and letting Ivy get taken care of first, Levy was examined by Wendy and Porlyusica. According to their extensive examination nothing had been done to her.

No signs of dehydration or malnutrition from lack of food. The only injuries she had sustained where the bruises from the being hit by a stampeding crowd. Most importantly no signs of rape or any kind of sexual assault. There was nothing to say Levy hadn’t been treated with the utmost care.

They had stayed at the guild for a short time recounting to Makarov and a Magic Council official what had happened on the mountain top. Turns out the Magic Council wasn’t as involved as Levy had thought, just Mr. Roth and several of his assistance; who were now in captivity. When Makarov informed them that they could leave Gajeel moved so fast Levy barely had time to comprehend what was happening before they were in his bedroom. 

Tears still came to Levy’s eyes as she remembered how Gajeel had dropped to his knees and buried his face into her stomach. His shoulders shook as he clung to her. They had stayed like that until Gajeel pulled her down and began kissing every inch of her exposed skin he could find. Her body remembered the separation more than her mind, and she needed the reassurance that they were together just as much as he did.

The next couple days after their return felt like a fever dream. A barely comprehensible reality that required almost constant contact between them. The only time her and Gajeel separated was to use the bathroom, the rest of the time was spent in each other arms.

The third day Levy woke up and discovered her mind had calmed down and was functioning normally again. Unfortunately this brought out the questions and fears. What had happened? What did they make her do? What did they do to her? 

Levy wanted to talk to Gajeel have him hold her, save her, like he had in the dark, but this wasn’t the dark. Gajeel couldn’t know nothing had happened and if she put these fears in his head how would he react? 

She had heard of how close to insanity he had become while she was missing. How Laxus had to knock him unconscious until a plan of rescue had been formed. Causing Gajeel more stress was something Levy couldn’t stomach. Which is what brought her in an almost exile to the library. The job she had taken was merely an excuse to put a little distance from the dragon slayer who, because of their mated connection, could easily tell when something was wrong, and a distraction between reading other books. 

Pushing away the translations she was working on Levy flipped open a book on concealment magic. So far she hadn’t been able to find anything on the possibility of hiding physical evidence on someones body that didn’t involve being near the caster or casting yourself. It should have been reassuring, but it wasn’t. Levy couldn’t stop her thoughts and the constant “what ifs” where driving her insane.

Knowledge, the most powerful thing to fight fear was knowledge and the one person who could give her that had yet to wake up. Levy let out a low groan as she thought of her friend. How could she be so selfish to worry about something that probably didn’t happen when Ivy had been put through hell.

Left eye gouged out and left unattended which led to infection. Levy had been told in great detail how Wendy had to reopen the tissue around the eye to drain the pus. Some of the skin so ruined it had to be completely cut away. 

Dehydrated, underfed, and fatigued on top of that infection. Porlyusica commented on how lucky Ivy was to be alive. Last time Levy had visited an I.V bag had been hooked up to each of the tall girls arm.

Lastly there was Ivy’s hand. How she had been able to lift the hammer after breaking, no shattering her hand, no one knew. Ivy had squeezed so hard several bones burst out of the her skin at different angles. Wendy couldn’t heal all the damage at once and surgery had to be performed before she was able to start the process. 

Slamming shut her book in frustration Levy left the library planning to visit her friend. Still absorbed in her thoughts she didn’t see the large man leaving the infirmary until Levy ran into him. 

“Oomf,” Rubbing her forehead she took a step back. “Sorry Laxus.”

The tall blond didn’t seem to hear or see her as he kept staring straight ahead. Now that Levy was paying attention she noticed how off the dragon slayer looked. Several days worth of patchy reddish blond beard covered his jaw, his hair was greasy and falling from its usual spiked height, and large blueish bags puffed from under red sleep deprived eyes. Even without enhanced senses Levy could smell that the man hadn’t showered in several days.

Reaching her hand out slowly Levy placed it on his arm trying to get his attention. “Laxus?”

Finally noticing he wasn’t alone Laxus turned to look down at Levy with a grunt. When he didn’t make any indication of talking Levy pulled back her hand and decided to try a different tactic. “Did Wendy kick you out?”

That seemed to catch his attention. With a groan he moved to lean against the wall. “Yeah, something about how she doesn’t need another patient.”

“She’s not wrong… you don’t look well.” Levy shifted on her feet hoping she hadn’t said the wrong thing. 

Instead of getting irritated Laxus sagged more into the wall. “I know I look like shit. I need to go home and shower and sleep...,” Laxus stared down at the bluenette, eyes slipping in and out of focus. “What if she wakes up alone or doesn’t wake up at all?”

Levy stood for a moment realizing that a sleep deprived Laxus is a more weirdly open Laxus. Then she thought about what she knew of Ivy and how best to give Laxus the reassurance he needed. With a sad smile she said, “What if she wakes up and sees you like this?” Levy let that sink in before continuing, “Wendy hasn’t said Ivy won't wake up and you can rely on other people to stay with her while you take care of yourself. I doubt anyone would say no if you asked them to.”

“Hypocrite” There was no force behind the word, but it still had Levy freezing. Laxus closed his eyes not noticing the shocked and hurt look on Levy’s face. “You tell me to rely on people, but I’ve heard Mira mention what you’re reading that has nothing to do with the job you took.”

“I...I’m not”

The glare Laxus gave as he opened his eyes caused Levy’s voice to catch in her throat. “I’m more observant than people realize and I can’t imagine what it’s like to not know what happened.” His speech was rushed as if he might forget what he wanted to say. “But carrying around the fear is just as stupid as me sitting in that room stinking cause I couldn’t force myself to leave... I mean Wendy shoving me out was what I needed.” Nodding to himself Laxus pushed forward with a yawn, patted Levy on the head like a child, and started walking towards the stairs. “I’m going to talk to Mira about having someone look in on Ivy. You should take your own advice and talk to Gajeel; it’s probably what you need.”

Levy stood alone in the hall watching the blond leave and feeling her guts sink into her feet. Holding back tears realizing how right Laxus was she quickly made her way out of the guild.

* * *

 

 

Gajeel pushed and pulled at the iron in his hands concentrating on shaping it into the wood. It kept his mind busy trying to make the curves and lines as flawless as possible, kept the worry of what was wrong with his little mate away. 

He felt like he was ready to explode, just demand that she talk to him or push his way past the mental blocks she had been raising. Releasing his magic Gajeel leaned his head against his work. He didn’t want to use their connection to pry into Levy’s feelings. That wouldn’t be right and it reminded him too much of the man he didn’t want to be. 

Gajeel shuddered as he thought of the monster he had almost gone back to when Levy was taken. Violent, uncontrollable anger, and blaming everyone. Gajeel had to admit that he had changed enough not to attack his guild mates, but that only lasted until they tried to keep him from leaving. The only thing he could remember thinking was that he needed to find Levy and no one would stand in his way. Laxus’ lightning fist ended that train of thought, and Gajeel could never admit aloud how thankful he was for that. 

Taking a deep breath Gajeel hopped down from the ladder as he heard the front door open and small footsteps moving quickly on the wooden floors. Levy was home earlier than she had been the past several days. 

“Gajeel!” The breaking sound of her voice had Gajeel running from the attic to the first floor. 

Scooping up the small trembling woman and carrying her to the couch Gajeel let her press into his chest and sob. While he had been waiting for this to happen since they had come home, Gajeel still felt as unprepared as he always did to comfort Levy. 

He could feel how lost and conflicted she was. Holding her as close and secure as possible Gajeel pushed his feelings into Levy. How much he loved her and that he was here when she was ready to talk. This seemed to help calm Levy down faster than the usual comforting words and it wasn’t long before she was hiccuping through the last of her tears.

Slowly raising her head she refused to look him in the eye and instead stared at his chin before speaking. “I can’t stand not knowing what happened. I mean, I know what Porlyusica and Wendy said but… but what if... what if they missed something? They could have done something to me and I would never know… we would never...” Seeming unable to continue Levy began to cry once more.

“Lev,” Gajeel spoke softly as he brushed away her tears. “Nothing like that happened.” The conviction in his voice had Levy staring wide eyed while she gasped for air. He let her calm down a bit before holding her face in his hands, keeping her undivided attention. “Remember how you said your body could remember our separation when your mind couldn’t? Well your body also remembers what it went through.” He slid one hand down over her scales on her neck causing Levy to shiver. “I checked the moment you were in my arms again.”

“What does… how does that even work?”

“How can you feel where I’m at, or what I’m feeling? I don’t know what all can happen but I think because I’m the one who laid the mark I have a little bit more pull to what I can sense.”

Levy’s mouth opened and closed in shock as all the tension that she had been carrying flowed away. Slumping back down against Gajeels chest she let out a groan. “Why didn’t I talk to you sooner?”

“Because you don’t want to go back to anyone thinking of you as the damsel in distress who needs saving? Because you want to solve problems yourself.” Gajeel started to smile as Levy looked up at him with big doe eyes. “Because you are ridiculously stubborn?”

“Stupid Gajeel. I just didn’t want to worry you anymore,” Levy pouted.

“You would have worried me less if you had talked to me.” Gajeel flipped her under him as he finished speaking and began tickling her. Levy shrieked and squealed as she tried to escape. He seemed to know exactly when to stop before she got mad and then caged her between his arms with a large smile. “Next time you don’t talk to me the punishment will be much more severe.”

Looking down at the red faced smiling panting Levy Gajeel saw everything he needed; his only regret was not acting on his feelings sooner. Levy cocked her head to the side with a questioning look, and Gajeel decided he didn’t want to wait to finish his surprise before moving forward. “When are you going to bring all your stuff over here?”

Levy answered by grabbing onto Gajeel’s shirt, and pulling him down into a heated kiss. 

 


End file.
